TemTale
by FluffyKathy
Summary: 5. This is a giant crossover. Our heroes Nick and Kathy go to different alternative universes. They make friends, foes, and get into their biggest adventure yet. But, the true villain(s) is nothing the two have ever faced. Can they beat the true villain(s) with their new found friends? Or will they fail?
1. Chapter 0

TemTale's Lore

Once upon a time, a human with green strips fell into the hole upon Mt. Ebbot. The human befriended every monster down there. The human's best friend was the prince. The two along with the royal scientist started to do an experiments. It was called Beta Tem. A certain group of monsters were chosen for this particular experiment, one that no one would noticed have gone missing. They monsters they choose were the Temmies.

The Temmies were injected with various SOUL traits. Most is the Temmies melted before becoming dust. Two of the Temmie race survived: Bob and Temmie. Bob gained Perseverance (purple) while Temmie gained Purpose (red). The experiment was dubbed a success. The two Temmies were put to work on a cloning machine.

The green human wanted to replace the human population. It was rumored that the human injected herself and the prince with dark magic. The two died mysteriously. The whole kingdom grieved. Temmie and Bob continued their work. They eventually got the cloning machine to function.

A yellow flower emerged and started killing everyone. The Temmies were the first to notice the Resets. They tried to warm the monsters, but were often ridiculed. The yellow flower would always have two main paths: pacifist and genocide. Eventually, some monsters started to believe the two Temmies. The flower was locked up in a magical cage.

The two Temmies learned that the flower wanted to break the barrier. The ghost of the green human possessing the flower and wanted to kill everyone. The two Temmies separated the two. The ghost stayed in the cage while the flower reconciled for his actions. The ghost found a way to escape and possessed any human that fell down. The humans had to be put laid in a cryogenic chamber to prevent further damage.

The royal scientist had an assistant that wanted to do a new experiment. The two Temmies did not like this. The new experiment resulted in unusual results. The experiment involved fusing monster SOULs with the SOUL essence of the human SOUL. The human SOULs were infused with light magic and occasionally dark magic. Monsters started to act differently. The assistant used light magic more for a more desired result. The monsters became "perfect" because of this. Maybe it was because of this Temmie and Bob slowly lost their Perseverance and Purpose.

Finally, a human named Frisk fell down the hole. The human traveled the underground. The human was not alone. The green human possessed the new human. Frisk killed everything in his path. The two Temmies heard about the human and tried to stop him. Bob was on the brink of death when Frisk Reset. More monsters noticed the Resets almost immediately. They stopped Frisk and placed him in a magical cage. Frisk Reset one more time.

This new run was the first pacifist run Frisk had. But, the word Reset as soon as Frisk finished fighting Asgore. Frisk became interested to the green human's work. The cloning machine was finally put to use. Frisk would do a pacifist run as long as the two Temmies continued working on making more human clones.

This went on in the next few runs. No one seemed to remember these runs, except for the two Temmies. Temmie and Bob worked night and day. They were scared of Frisk. Frisk broke the barrier in his latest run. He had given a false promise to never Reset again. The village that was filled with the clones. Everyone was happy.

Temmie and Bob had to keep cloning. They used dog residue and serums of Determination to make the human clones. Bob fell ill. He was overworked. Temmie had to work twice as much to satisfy Frisk. Bob recovered, but decided to go to college. He informed Temmie that was their only way out of the lives they had. Bob went to college and gained a better life. Temmie would eventually follow in Bob's paws. Until then, she would work for Frisk until he has been satisfied.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

 **Author's Note:** TT = TemTale **  
**

Season 1 Summary: Kathy and Nick are back! The two duo are sent to various Undertale AUs. The two must work with the other AUs to stop the villains Luminous and Descorda. The villains are stealing AU rocks. Can Kathy and the gang stop them before it is too late?

* * *

It has been two months since TT!Frisk fell down the hole. King TT!Asgore and ambassador TT!Frisk has been doing a good job at merging the monster kind with the humans. Many of them are like TT!Frisk, the rest are shy or scared around the monsters. But soon, they too turn kind like TT!Frisk. Some monsters are unable to go above the ground. TT!Frisk has deemed them too "different".

TT!Temmie is a monster that met the criteria. All she ever wanted to do is to go to college. Despite her being deemed too "different", TT!Temmie is persistent. She asked TT!Asgore why she could not go to the surface world. TT!Asgore would come up with an excuse for why she could not go above. TT!Temmie would nod and come back the next day. She did this for one hundred days straight. On the one hundredth day, TT!Asgore got angry at her. He told her why she could not go above.

"Don't you understand? You are too different. That is why you will never go up there!" the king roars with anger.

The words echoed in the castle. TT!Temmie begins to cry.

"B-but.." she begins but her tears stop her from talking.

The king setting aside his anger told her to go home. TT!Temmie did not listen. She ran to the door that stood between her and the surface world. The king ran after her.

Outside, TT!Alphys and TT!Gaster were doing an experiment right outside the door. It is meant to bring TT!Gaster back as a skeleton.

"Stop that monster!" the king yells as loudly as he could.

TT!Gaster stopped what he is doing to catch TT!Temmie. TT!Temmie is still crying when TT!Gaster scooped her up. TT!Alphys yelled at TT!Gaster to not move. She had pulled the lever. TT!Gaster and Temmie fused into one entity. They had become TT!Gem EX dubbed by TT!Alphys. TT!Frisk quickly received word of the new threat. Unable to befriend the monster, TT!Frisk sealed the creature by reinstating the barrier. Fueled with anger, TT!Gem EX rounded up all the monsters using their new powers. TT!Gem EX decided that if they could not go outside, then no one can. TT!Frisk went back to the hole and tried to Reset the place. But, it is too late. There was nothing anyone could have done to stop TT!Gem EX.

\- One Year Later -

TT!Kathy and TT!Nick are climbing up Mount Ebbott. TT!Kathy has dark brown hair, brown eyes, a grey head-band, gray pants, glasses, soft red shirt with two white strips on the side, and white shoes. TT!Nick has blue hair with the front part slightly covering his eyes, blue eyes, white shirt with blue buttons, blue jeans, and white shoes.

The duo decided to take a vacation from their everyday crazy life. TT!Nick reached the top before TT!Kathy. He could have become a dragon and just have flown up the mountain. TT!Nick decided not to and scale this mountain without the use of flight. Then again, he could teleport.

"Next time, choose something smaller to climb." TT!Kathy said out of breath.

She has never climbed a mountain as tall as this one before. TT!Nick pulled her up.

"Thanks." TT!Kathy said setting her backpack down.

"Would you look at that view." TT!Nick said in awe as he placed his backpack in his virtual inventory box (VI box for short).

As TT!Kathy looks at the view, TT!Nick's watches beeps. He decides to investigate this phenomenon. It leads Nick to a large hole on this mountain top.

"Nick, how high do you think we are?" TT!Kathy asks looking away from the beautiful view.

TT!Nick did not respond. He is staring down the hole. TT!Kathy walks over to him to get his attention. She then saw this adorable strange creature. It barely climbed out of the hole. The fluffy creature is directly across from the two humans.

"Aww! What a cute puppy!" TT!Kathy said practically falling in love with the creature.

TT!Nick stared at the creature. It is giving off strange readings on his watch. TT!Nick silenced his watch as the creature looks up at them.

"Hoi! I'm Temmie! Good to met u!" TT!Temmie chimes.

TT!Temmie resembled a cat with dog ears on the side of it's head. It has normal cat ears, shoulder length gray hair, a striped blue and black shirt. TT!Temmie sounds female. TT!Kathy's heart melted at the sight of TT!Temmie's cuteness.

"Did that dog just talk?" TT!Kathy asks in utter shock, yet still in love with this cute creature.

TT!Nick debated on whether or not to tell her where they are. Would TT!Kathy believe him if he told her that they are in Orville, Nevada? Or that they had only climbed for an hour because TT!Nick teleported them to a certain point of Mt. Ebbott? Or the fact that he hypnotized her to sleep, just to pull this all off? Probably not.

"I'm trwing to get to the surface. But Tem too scared to fall into ole and hurt myself." TT!Temmie said whinnying a bit.

"Aww! We will help you Temmie." TT!Kathy said talking to TT!Temmie as if she was a baby.

TT!Kathy wanted to hug TT!Temmie. TT!Temmie wags her long white tail. TT!Temmie is happy that someone is finally going to help her.

TT!Nick notices a white hand with a hole in the middle. The hand drags that monster dog down. To TT!Kathy, TT!Temmie fell into the hole without warning.

"Temmie!" TT!Kathy yells.

Without thinking, she jumps after the dog.

"Kathy!" TT!Nick yells. TT!Nick wanted to go after her, but he lacks the emotions to do so.

 _'Interesting... When is the last time that was written? Being soulless down there may be bad for me, if the monsters find out.'_ TT!Nick thinks as he debated on jumping in.

Unable to feel, TT!Nick goes after her.

TT!Kathy is falling faster than him. She had somehow managed to grab to TT!Temmie. TT!Kathy and TT!Temmie appeare to be unconscious as well.

 _'The shock of the fall must have sent them into shock.'_ TT!Nick thinks as he grew out his dragon wings and tail.

His gray wings propels him forwards. His tail kept him from spiraling out of control. TT!Nick reaches TT!Kathy holding on to TT!Temmie in the matter of seconds. He now has them in his arms. TT!Nick is about to fly back up when he spots a ghost.

It is appears to be a skeleton monster. It has a black coat, grey pants, black shoes, a bright blue shirt, and white hands with a hole in the center. The monster's face had two chunks missing from the top left an bottom right and his eyes sockets were a rectangular shape with white pupils.

TT!Nick knew that this monster caused TT!Temmie to fall once he recognized the hands. TT!Nick used his tail and wings to keep the creature away from the duo. TT!Nick wanted to get out of the underground. The creature's pleading look gave TT!Nick a sense that this creature needs help. TT!Nick then noticed a bright yellow dog collar that is around the creature's neck

TT!Nick could not explain why this monster wanted his help. They did just meet. The ghost then flew towards TT!Nick. That caused TT!Nick to panic. TT!Nick dropped TT!Kathy and TT!Temmie in an effort to keep the ghost from going inside their body. It is too late. The ghost went inside of TT!Nick. TT!Nick teleported out of the hole from panicking.

\- ArcadeTale -

Meanwhile, ArcadeAhri Foxtails is talking to ArcadeJena and ArcadeSans. ArcadeAhri is one of the goddess of her AU and the Author of ArcadeTale. Though no one knows that she is the Author.

She has long beautiful white hair, blue eyes, and a single white tail. Her outfits consists of a white shirt with a blue crystal in the center, a white skirt, yellow boots with a blue crystal in the center, a yellow crown with a blue crystal in the center, white wings with a blue protection on the top part of the wings.

ArcadeJena is listening to her. Her outfit consists of a purple with pink in the middle coat, blue jeans, white shoes, a pink sport headband, yellow eyes, and light color brunette hair. Under ArcadeJena's bang, there was a small "bandage". It is in the shape of a diamond and is purple with a pink outline.

ArcadeSans is half-way listening. ArcadeSans has a bright blue sweater, blue shorts with purple diamonds, blue sneakers with a bit of yellow, blue headphones that are attached to yellow glasses, and a yellow scar on his left eye. Some call him Arcade for short. He knows that they are talking about going to an AU to protect something called the AU rock. Apparently these rocks may be in danger. ArcadeSans thinks to himself that they are overreacting.

As the trio are talking, the sky from above opened up. TT!Nick and the ghost fell through the hole. TT!Nick has reverted back to his human form. ArcadeSans quickly jumped into action. ArcadeSans uses his telekinesis to slow TT!Nick's and the ghost's fall.

ArcadeAhri and company ran to where ArcadeSans lowered them to. Upon arriving, they saw what seemed to be a younger version of an AU Gaster. They have never seen a Gaster like this one before.

"Are you okay?" TT!Gaster asks TT!Nick as he pushed himself off of TT!Nick.

He sounds scared.

"Nah... What? Where?" TT!Nick slowly gets up.

He rubbed his head. TT!Nick felt drained. He looked around the place that he is in. Did he and that ghost went into a different AU when the ghost went inside of TT!Nick? That is interesting. Slowly recovering, TT!Nick stretched like a cat.

"Hey! You okay?" ArcadeSans yells getting the duo's attention.

The trio stopped running upon seeing both the man and ghost completely unscathed.

"Yeah... we are fine." TT!Nick said with a smile.

TT!Nick began to read the minds of the people around him once he regained some of his strength. That should allow TT!Nick to act in a specific way.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were a superhero. And you are one! This is the best day ever! I need your help." TT!Gaster said enthusiastically. The ghost seems to be blissfully unaware of their situation.

"I don't know what you mean by that, sir. I am just a normal man who was teleported to this place by you." TT!Nick said in a calm tone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy**

* * *

\- ArcadeTale: Snowdin Town -

As TT!Nick stared at the ceiling of the room that he and TT!Gaster were in, he wondered of how he would get back to the TemTale universe. TT!Gaster is sleeping peacefully. He must have used up a lot of his power to cross the barrier that is between this universe and their home. TT!Nick then looked at his watch. It is now 2 in the afternoon.

TT!Nick got up from his soft bed and scanned TT!Gaster. TT!Gaster has used up 30% of his power while Nick used up only 20%. Perhaps it is because TT!Nick is -static- weak and dim. TT!Nick thought up a plan before leaving the room.

"Okay. After some research, this is what I found. ArcadeNick is the son of a business man and an acquaintance of mine. The business that he works at sells a lot of video games, such as DDR." ArcadeAhri told ArcadeSans and ArcadeJena.

ArcadeAhri started to recall how much she did not like the guy. Especially after what he did to ArcadeKathy.

"Oh my gosh! Do you think he'll give me the DDR of this year?!" ArcadeSans asked eagerly.

"No." ArcadeAhri said not trusting this Nick, even if he is from a different universe.

ArcadeJena went to the kitchen to avoid ArcadeSans's tantrum. There she saw TT!Nick prepare the plates. She saw a wonderful array of food. A beautiful salad with tofu on the side, a chicken burger, a regular burger with a strawberry Mochi shake on the side, and two soups.

"Hey." ArcadeJena said getting TT!Nick's attention.

"Oh hey there. Jena, right?" TT!Nick said with a smile.

"Yep. So that food for us?" ArcadeJena asked staring at the gorgeous salad and tofu.

She started to drool a bit.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind. I thought that this was a good way of thanking you all." TT!Nick said washing the pans that he used.

He then set them to dry as soon as he finished washing them. This Nick did not seem as bad as ArcadeNick. ArcadeJena knew why ArcadeAhri did not like ArcadeNick. ArcadeJena thought that ArcadeAhri should not be placing anger on someone they just met, even if he looks like someone she does not like.

"This is my house. Don't worry about it. " ArcadeJena said wanting to figure out what kind of guy this Nick is.

"Adopted?" TT!Nick asked looking at ArcadeJena once he was done cleaning the dishes. This caught ArcadeJena off guard.

"She is a centaur. Last time I checked in my world, centaurs don't give births to humans." TT!Nick said with a slight chuckle at the end.

ArcadeJena stared at him. His eyes looked cold... very cold. His blue eyes looked like they didn't match the emotion that TT!Nick is showing.

"Is something wrong?" TT!Nick asked sounding concerned.

"It is true I am adopted. It is just that... Never mind. How are you taking this whole you are in a different universe?" ArcadeJena asked grabbing the plate containing the salad and tofu.

Perhaps she is just imagining things. She ate the tofu first. Her eyes gave off a heavenly glow and her taste buds sang hallelujah. ArcadeJena has never tasted such amazing tofu before. She devoured the tofu within seconds. The salad did not only look beautiful, but it is also tasty. ArcadeSans does his best to provide to ArcadeJena, but this is way better than ArcadeSans and her mother's cooking.

"I have heard things almost as strange as that." TT!Nick said with a gentle smile.

He knew his cooking was amazing in his universe, but in others? This is almost fascinating. ArcadeJena called in the others to eat. ArcadeAhri and ArcadeSans came to the kitchen. They too ate TT!Nick's wonderful meal. TT!Nick went up-stairs. He brought up the soups for TT!Gaster and him. He hoped that it was enough to fully energize TT!Gaster. That way, they could leave.

\- TemTale: Ruins -

TT!Kathy woke up from the horrible fall that she had. She noticed that she landed on a bed of yellow flowers. TT!Kathy then remembers about TT!Temmie. She stretched a bit before exploring the cave. It is illuminated by the hole from above. TT!Kathy used the light to navigate her way. She came across a small patch of grass. Out from the ground a creature appeared. It is a yellow flower with a black eyes, pink cheeks, white ears, and a white tail.

"Hoi! I'm Flowey. Flowey the dog flower. You must be Temmie's friend. She told me that a human might pass by here." TT!Flowey said with a playful smile.

"Okay? Where is Temmie?" TT!Kathy asked uneasy about her situation.

The last time she saw a talking plant, it almost destroyed a small town.

"I am going to guide you. Things work differently here underground." TT!Flowey said ignoring TT!Kathy's question.

"Alright. Show me how things work down here, please." TT!Kathy said with a heavy sigh.

"Golly! Let's begin!" TT!Flowey said with joy. His tail wagged.

(Your Best Friend [TemTale version] plays)

TT!Kathy's red SOUL appeared in the fight zone. This battlefield reminded her of a Pokémon battlefield. She saw her choices that appeared in front of her: "Fight", "Act", "Item", and "Mercy" in some sort of textbox. This is probably the strangest thing she has seen.

"Ok! That is your SOUL. It is what makes you, well you! Your SOUL starts off weak. But, if you gain LV... your SOUL gets stronger. What's LV? Why LOVE, of course. Now LOVE is displayed in... 'Temmie Flakes'! You have to get a lot of it in order to get stronger." TT!Flowey explained. White "Temmie Flakes" appeared next to TT!Flowey.

"Now get as many flakes as you can." TT!Flower said with a wink.

TT!Kathy used her arm to move her SOUL. TT!Kathy avoided the "Temmie Flakes". She did not trust this flower. Even if it is really cute.

"Golly! You did not get any flakes. That makes me sad." TT!Flowey said displaying sad puppy dog eyes.

This made TT!Kathy feel sad. TT!Kathy chose the "Act" button. In the textbox, the choices displayed are "Check", "Talk", "Insult" and "Flirt". TT!Kathy then choose "Talk".

"Listen Flowey, I know that Temmie told you to do this. I really appreciate this. But, I need to know where she went." TT!Kathy said with a sad tone. She does not want to hurt his feelings.

"Oh... um... That is the first time anyone thanks me for showing them how things work around. You are so sweet. Alright. I will tell you." TT!Flowey said with a smile.

TT!Flowey is sparing TT!Kathy. TT!Kathy then chose "Mercy" since it made the most sense to pick. The battle ended as does the song.

"Alright! Temmie went that way." TT!Flowey pointed with his leaf-hand.

"Thank you!" TT!Kathy said heading in the direction.

As soon as she was out of sight, TT!Flowey then began to laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" TT!Flowey's laugh eventually became a crazed laugh. "Such a sweet girl... I didn't get a chance to tell her. It's bite or not bite world down here. I should go tell her!" TT!Flowey left his spot to go warn TT!Kathy.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy**

* * *

\- TemTale: Ruins -

TT!Mettaton and TT!Kathy finally reached the end of the land by hallway. A large door with strange symbols on it. It appeared to be a faded black circle. The circle has these sharp wings to the left and right of it. Under the circle, there are three black triangles. Two are facing towards the circle, while the third faces away.

"What is that?" TT!Kathy asked. She pointed at the symbols on the door.

"Those are the symbols of the royals. We, monsters, are lead by the Dreemurrs. As head of the royal guard, it is my duty to protect the royalty." TT!Mettaton said in a rather dramatic way.

TT!Kathy slightly ignored the robot. She approaches the large door.

"Wait!" TT!Mettaton cried as he quickly blocked the door.

"What is it now?" TT!Kathy sounded annoyed.

She takes a small step back.

"I'm sorry my dear. I can't let you go. If I do... they, the Dreemurrs, will capture you. And then they will steal your beautiful SOUL to cross the barrier." TT!Mettaton said sounding sad yet overly dramatic.

"Look... you agreed to help me find Temmie. At the moment that is my goal." TT!Kathy said in a strained calm tone. She is really close to getting angry again.

"What will you do then once you find Temmie?" TT!Mettaton asked in a concerned tone.

TT!Kathy took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"One step at a time." TT!Kathy answered.

TT!Mettaton stared at her. He seemed to have liked the answer.

"Well... let me put some guards here. I promised to take you to Temmie after all." TT!Mettaton finally said.

He pushed the large heavy door open with ease. TT!Mettaton left four guards at the Ruins before taking TT!Kathy to TT!Temmie.

\- Snowdin Area -

They are traveling to Snowdin according to TT!Mettaton. It will be their first pit stop on this journey. TT!Kathy noticed the snow around them. It looks more like soap to her. Plus, the "snow" becomes scarce every time they walked on it. In addition to that, it smelled like soap. There are various of plants and trees in the area that do have real snow.

"Why is there a lot of soap?" TT!Kathy asked.

She is bewildered that there is soap instead of snow. A better question she should be asking is why there is snow in the underground.

"It must be Sans. He is a magician. I heard he was coming up with a new trick." TT!Mettaton answered giving a loving look at TT!Kathy.

"I'm guessing it involves soap. This must be the place where he practices his tricks, right?" TT!Kathy asked him.

She noticed the pink heart on his screen. TT!Kathy started to get nervous. She never had anyone fall in love with her. Then again, TT!Mettaton musn't.

"Yes. You are very smart for being able to figure something like this for your first run." TT!Mettaton said eyeing TT!Kathy in a loving way.

TT!Kathy felt irritated. She waked quicker. The duo eventually came to a bridge. There seemed to be a cage right next to it.

"Why is there a cage here?" TT!Kathy asked herself. She inspected the wooden cage.

It appeared to be well made, but seems like you can easily break out of it. TT!Mettaton is the first to cross the bridge.

"It is probably Undyne's or Papyrus's cage. Come my love! We have to find Temmie." TT!Mettaton said waving his right hand.

He is on the other side of this short bridge. TT!Kathy is about to cross it when a skeleton fell from the sky. At the last second, the skeleton used his magic to levitate off the ground. He then landed on his feet.

"FRISK! Why the world did you do that?!" the skeleton sounded pissed and male.

He wore a navy blue hat and a black cape that is red on the inside. The creature dusted off his gray shirt with blue fluffs and black shorts with a single white stripe. He kicked off any remaining snow from his blue shoes. TT!Kathy noticed a necklace with a golden ring attached to it. The skeleton is hiding it under his shirt.

"Sorry Sans!" yelled a voice. The voice sounded distant.

"Honestly... that kid can be a hand-full some times." the skeleton grumbled.

TT!Kathy walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" TT!Kathy asked sounding concerned.

The skeleton is a bit off-guard upon hearing TT!Kathy's voice. TT!Kathy makes eye contact with the skeleton's white eyes.

"I'll be fine. You a human, correct?" the skeleton asks a strange question.

"Yes." TT!Kathy responded rather questionably.

"I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. My brother and I are looking for humans that fall down here. I have no desire to capture humans. But my brother though... He is a human-hunter fanatic." TT!Sans explained.

TT!Kathy only blinked. What?

"That must be him over there." TT!Sans said as he crosses the bridge.

TT!Kathy crossed after TT!Sans. The trio waits there for TT!Sans's brother. TT!Papyrus appeared looking very angry. He is wearing a red and yellow cap, a short gray scarf, a light blue chef's outfit, red gloves with a golden lace, light gray pants, and red with yellow shoes.

"Sans! You lazy-bones! You are supposed to be looking for humans!" TT!Papyrus yelled in a comedic manor.

His broad shoulders made TT!Kathy think that TT!Papyrus could rip out of the outfit at any moment.

"There is a human right here." TT!Sans said as he casually pointed at TT!Kathy.

"Oh... Really? That is fantastic! Human, you better prepare yourself for some special meals and puzzles! I, Chef Papyrus, cooked them to perfection!" TT!Papyrus yelled.

He seemed rather enthusiastic. TT!Papyrus left as quick as he had appeared. TT!Kathy is quiet. She is a bit slow in processing what just happened.

"My dear! You can't go do his puzzles. We have to find Temmie, remember?" TT!Mettaton pointed out.

TT!Mettaton placed his hands together. It made him look like he is begging her to say no. TT!Kathy did not seem to hear him.

"Listen, human. I need you to keep pretending for my bro. You see... he has never caught a human before. It would mean a great deal if you were to play along." TT!Sans said getting TT!Kathy's attention.

TT!Kathy has two choices. Go find TT!Temmie with a robot that "loves" her or do puzzles with TT!Papyrus.

"I think I'll take my chances and do the puzzles. Mettaton, why don't you wait for me at a town or something?" TT!Kathy said to the robot.

She secreatly wants to get rid of him. Maybe she can find TT!Temmie on her own.

"... Very well then. I will wait for you in Snowdin. Be careful my darling." TT!Mettaton said dramatically before leaving.

TT!Kathy took a deep breath. She thought for sure she would lose her temper. Now, reality had sunk in. She has to do the puzzles and eat meals that TT!Papyrus has prepared for her. TT!Kathy mental prepared herself for the puzzles.

"Darling? Did Mettaton fell in love with you or something?" TT!Sans asked TT!Kathy. He broke her out of her mental prep state.

"I don't know. Hopefully, it's just a faze and he gets over it." TT!Kathy said with honesty.

"Right...My brother is harmless. I'll keep an eye-socket out for you." TT!Sans reassured TT!Kathy. She did not notice the pun.

"Thanks." TT!Kathy said with gratitude.

She then left in a pridefull stride. TT!Sans watched TT!Kathy as she walked away. He could tell that TT!Kathy has these "walls" that need to be taken down.

TT!Kathy passed though a good portion of Snowdin Area. She finally made it to an open area. It is not as soapy as the other portions.

"Human!" TT!Papyrus yelled to get her attention.

He and TT!Sans are standing on the other side of this strange area. TT!Kathy looks up to meet TT!Papyrus eyes. Wait. Does he have eyes?

"You must pass your first puzzle if you wish to continue." TT!Papyrus said with a grin.

He seemed confident that TT!Kathy is not going to pass this puzzle. TT!Kathy looked around. There is nothing.

"This is an invisible maze. You touch the sides of this maze and you will be sprayed with spaghetti sauce. Nyeh heh heh." TT!Papyrus explained.

His laugh is something TT!Kathy has never heard before. TT!Kathy begins walking forward. She swings both of her arms infront of her.

"... What... are... you... doing?" TT!Papyrus asked slowly as he raises an eyebrow.

"I am going though the maze. Since I can't see it, I need to feel it." TT!Kathy answers simply as she continued swinging her arms.

TT!Kathy made it to the end of the maze by walking in a straight line. TT!Sans chuckles a bit. TT!Kathy awaits for further intructions.

"But - I needed to give you this orb that would have released the sauce if you touched the walls. No matter! The next puzzle will surly stomp you. Then I will be popular once I capture you! Nyeh heh heh!" TT!Papyrus said and did not seemed discouraged.

He threw away the orb. He left to attend to the other puzzles.

"Wow... I never seen a human do that before. You are pretty smart for a human. Keep it up." TT!Sans said with a smile and a wink. He then left. TT!Kathy mentality did not seem to agree with TT!Sans statement.

TT!Kathy began to wonder if she made the right choice. Then, she remembers TT!Mettaton.

 _'I made the right choice.'_ TT!Kathy thought to herself.

TT!Kathy continued her journey. She came across a "meat"ball. It is really a snowball that smells like one. TT!Kathy began to roll it. It is probably the only area made up of snow. Everywhere else is just grass. TT!Kathy rolled it to a hole with unlocked the next area. In the next area, TT!Papyrus and TT!Sans are waiting for her. TT!Kathy notices a paper that is on the ground.

"Human! This is Sans's puzzle! Prepare to be defeated and captured! Nyeh heh heh!" TT!Papyrus said with a haughty laugh.

He also struck a pose. TT!Kathy went over to the paper. It was a Sudoku. Also, it seems like someone started on it. All TT!Kathy needed to do is fill in the last three spots.

"I don't have a pencil." TT!Kathy said putting the paper back on the ground. It sadden her a bit. She likes Sudokus.

"Sans... You did not provide this human with a pencil. You lazy-bones! You are always working on your magic and forget a simple pencil?!" TT!Papyrus asked enraged. His eyes popped out from his eye sockets like some sort of googily eyes.

"Sorry bro. I get your point." TT!Sans said with a huge grin.

His witty joke caused TT!Papyrus gave out an angry cry as he flipped the nearest rock. His actions caused TT!Kathy to chuckle. However, she put her hand over her mouth, so the brothers would not see her laughing.

"No matter! Next up is a spicy surprise by me! You should be shaking in you shoes, human! I will capture you." TT!Papyrus said looking very determined.

He also calmed down rather quickly. He left in a rush to set up the next puzzle.

"I told you he was harmless." TT!Sans said once TT!Kathy forced herself to calm down her chucking.

He made a mental note to himself. TT!Kathy calmly walks over to him.

"I am glad I chose to do his puzzles." TT!Kathy said with a content look.

"I better go. I hear Paps yelling my name." TT!Sans said as he left.

TT!Kathy continued to the next area. She made it to a yellow sparking diamond called a Save Point. Why would there be a Save Point in a place like this? The last time she saw this was on Brawl Island. Also, why did it fill her with Determination? TT!Kathy rested there for a bit.

TT!Kathy recalls what she has gone through this strange world. She has mostly fought her way to this point. She made sure that the enemies faint or that she run away from them. TT!Kathy decided to continued upon feeling rested. She found herself at TT!Papyrus's first puzzle. It is reminds her of tic-tack-toe. There are blue "X's" on the ground. TT!Papyrus is there, standing all alone.

"Human! You made it. I see that you have not given up. You will soon! Now... Frisk and I always play this game. I modified it to make it more challenging. Nyeh heh heh!" TT!Papyrus boasted upon seeing her.

TT!Kathy went around the puzzle. She pretended to be stumped which made TT!Papyrus rather impatient. She started at the top. TT!Kathy walked across left to right then right to left and finally left to right. TT!Kathy noticed that the "X's" became red "O's".

"You solved the puzzle. Impressive! You must have good puzzle skills. To the next puzzle!" TT!Papyrus said with joy. He then impatiently grabbed TT!Kathy by the hand. He pulled her to the next area. TT!Kathy did know how tall TTPapyrus was, but she did not know that he would caused her to become nervous and feel tiny. "Here we are! This puzzle is in the shape of my face. I dare you to complete it." TT!Papyrus said with a "winning" smile. He released TT!Kathy from his strong grip. TT!Kathy stared at the puzzle. In her head, she was making up a solution. "Forgive me human for being a bit pushy. I did not mean to make you nervous or feel tiny. I often forget how tall I am and how scary I look. But, you have nothing to fear, human! I am a kind monster, though I have to bring you to the Dreemurrs ..." TT!Papyrus apologized and explained. He could tell TT!Kathy was nervous just by looking at her eyes. TT!Frisk had the same look when he first met TT!Paps. "It's okay." TT!Kathy said in a gentle tone. She went to solve the puzzle. It took her a while to solve it though. TT!Papyrus left the area to meet TT!Kathy at the next puzzle. TT!Kathy crossed yet another wooden bridge. She then came to a what looked like a gray dance floor. "Human!" TT!Papyrus yelled. He and TT!Sans were across the puzzle. TT!Papyrus was standing next to a machine. It was probably the energy source of the puzzle. "You passed with flying colors! My new recipe for capture shall be complex. It will have a dash of salt, a pinch of pepper, a teaspoon of honey, and a cup of awesomeness! You have to pass though this next puzzle. But be warned, human! Each tile is a certain color. I shall not explain what each does. I want the kitchen to steaming hot and give you no glimmer of hope that you can beat this puzzle." TT!Papyrus explained with enthusiasm. "What?" TT!Kathy tried to object. He was about to turn on the puzzle when TT!Nick and TT!Gaster fell from the sky. TT!Nick used his power to levitate last minute. It was not enough. The duo still crashed on top of the energy source.

"Ow." TT!Nick said pushing TT!Gaster off him. "Uff! I thought you said we would be in the Ruins." TT!Gaster said getting up. He rubbed his sore head. "I don't know where the Ruins are. Be grateful that we even made it to TemTale. I thought that I put the wrong coordinates." TT!Nick said getting up. He dusted off the scraps of metal he got on him. TT!Nick had no cuts on him, just a few bruises. "Nick?" TT!Kathy asked. She was bewildered that he was here. She ran up to him. "Where have you been? Are you okay?" she asked sounding very concerned. "I'll live. I went to an alternative universe with this kid. He and I accidentally teleported there when we bumped into each other." TT!Nick explained in a calm manner. TT!Kathy was bewildered when he mentioned alternative universe.

"Paps? Sans? What are you two doing here?" TT!Gaster asked. "Gaster? You are okay! I thought something really bad happened to you." TT!Sans said greeting TT!Gaster. He seemed relieved that TT!Gaster was back. "Nah! I had my hero with me. Nick here is going to free us from the underground." TT!Gaster said with his eyes sparkling. TT!Kathy noticed the text box above the monsters and TT!Nick. Was that black text box with a white outline, white text, and showing the face of the person talking always there? TT!Kathy just shrugged. "Gaster... Your hero is human. We must turn him to the Dreemurrs." TT!Papyrus said in a sad tone. He did not want to crush TT!Gaster's hopes. "Actually... I am a superhero." TT!Nick corrected TT!Papyrus. This got the attention of the skeletons. "I have a human form, a superhero form, and a dragon form." TT!Nick explained putting his hands on his hips. He failed to mention his puffball form, but it would not make a difference. "Three different forms? Are superheroes supposed to have that many forms?" TT!Papyrus asked while scratching his chin. "But... if you can turn into a dragon... Does that make you not human?" TT!Sans asked then turned to his brother. "Hmmm... I should ask Mettaton. He will know the answer. But to capture a superhero and his girlfriend should be enough for the Dreemurrs!" TT!Papyrus said with enthusiasm. "We are not together. We are just good friends." TT!Kathy quickly explained. She doesn't want people getting the wrong idea. Besides, Nick already has Lisa (his girlfriend?). "Nice save." TT!Nick whispered to her. "No matter! I, Chef Papyrus, shall take you both to the Dreemurrs! Then, I will be showed in kisses and work in the Royal Guard. My cooking skills are needed for the stomachs of royalty. Everyone will be my friend. I shall be popular that even spaghetti shall be green with envy. Nyeh heh heh!" TT!Papyrus said with a lot of enthusiasm and big hopes. He struck a pose at the end of his speech. He then left and dragged TT!Sans with him. TT!Gaster followed the two. "... If they ask that question in an alternative universe, also known as AU, say yes. Our lives may depend on it." TT!Nick said breaking the silence. He began to walk away. "What about Lisa?" TT!Kathy asked. "You mean that girl that is also Haku's friend? She just said that to you because she is... how do you humans say it... crazy. The last man that was with her was bossed around by her. I think Lisa is threatened by you when we are around each other." TT!Nick explained rather carefully. TT!Nick was aware of this unhealthy crush this Lisa girl has on him. TT!Kathy nodded, though she does not completely believe him. TT!Nick eventually led TT!Kathy to the next area.

It was a large bridge. There were a few planks missing, but it was stable. TT!Nick and TT!Kathy were only a quarter away from the end of the bridge. TT!Nick stopped suddenly. TT!Kathy was behind him. "What's wrong?" TT!Kathy asked. TT!Papyrus, TT!Sans, and TT!Gaster were at the end of the bridge. "Nyeh heh heh! This is the ultimate puzzle. It should leave a sour taste in your mouth! Behold! The ultimate dish that shall lead me to victory! Nyeh heh heh!" TT!Papyrus yelled and gave a haughty laugh. Two flamethrowers came from above. Next to the flamethrowers, there was two saw blades. Underneath there was two punching gloves that were rigged to punch at any moment. Next to the gloves, there were two cannons. TT!Papyrus was holding a controller. He hesitated on pushing the button. "Paps... please don't hurt Nick and his friend." TT!Gaster begged him. TT!Papyrus looked at TT!Gaster's pleading look. "Er... maybe we shouldn't use this puzzle." TT!Papyrus said. He wanted to use it really badly. "Sans... you push the button." TT!Papyrus said. He practically shoved the controller to TT!Sans's hands. "What?! No. This is your contraption. You should be the one to push the button." TT!Sans said giving the controller back. "No, I insist. You push it." TT!Papyrus said in a more strict tone. "And I said no." TT!Sans said getting angry. The two brothers bickered. The controller fell to the ground. The bridge was destroyed because of that. "Nick!" TT!Gaster cried. He looked distraught. "What did you do?" TT!Gaster asked. Tears began to form. "I... Gaster... we did not mean to harm this Nick nor his friend." TT!Papyrus said in a gentle tone. "I'm sure they ran back to the beginning of the bridge." TT!Sans said. He tried to stay positive. TT!Gaster looked at them with disappointment. He then looked up with pure shock and overwhelming joy. "I told you that you teleported too far." TT!Kathy scolded TT!Nick. "Sorry. I have to memorize a new place don't I?" TT!Nick apologized. The two were completely fine and unscratched. They were walking towards the three skeletons. "I suppose you do." TT!Kathy said with a big sigh. She forgave him almost immediately. "You are okay!" TT!Gaster said with joy. He tackled TT!Nick with a hug. TT!Nick was surprised, but returned the hug. "You are alive?!" TT!Papyrus said. He sounded relieved. "You can teleport?" TT!Sans asked out of shock. He had never hear of a human teleporting. "Yes we are alive. I can teleport, but not Kathy." TT!Nick said in a teasing manner. He failed to mention that TT!Kathy too had a superhero form. Then again, it will not matter. "The bridge is out... The whole town will be so mad at me. Do not worry! I, Chef Papyrus, will rebuild this bridge. Sans! Go get Frisk. Surly he knows how to build one." TT!Papyrus said. He seemed to have intently forgotten what he did. "I know how to build a bridge. I could help out." TT!Nick suggested. "Very well then. The superhero will help me in rebuild the bridge. Sans and Gaster. You two can take the human to town." TT!Papyrus said with a nod. "Ok Paps. I hope you can tie a knot." TT!Sans said with this sly smile. "Hmm... I cannot knot." TT!Papyrus said a bit sadly. "Not knot?" TT!Sans asked. "Who's is there?" TT!Gaster answers. "Sans!" TT!Papyrus yelled with rage. He realized what TT!Sans did. TT!Sans began to laugh. TT!Gaster caught the joke and laughed at the terrible joke. TT!Nick rolled his eyes and TT!Kathy only blinked. "I can teach you. See you later, Kat." TT!Nick said putting his hand on TT!Papyrus's back. "Okay." TT!Kathy replied. TT!Sans and TT!Gaster led TT!Kathy to the town. - TemTale: Snowdin Town - Upon reaching the town, there was a sign that read "Welcome to Snowdin!". The first word was red while the other words were in black. The town looked very quaint. "Frisk? There you are. I would have looked for you, but Papyrus found a human." TT!Sans said to TT!Frisk. TT!Frisk had blue eyes, a gray and blue striped shirt, a necklace with a gold ring on it, a back pants with a single white strip, gray boots, and short brown hair with a single gray highlight (5.10). Part of his hair slightly covered his left eye. TT!Frisk was with TT!Mettaton. "Sans! I... um... Sorry for launching you out of your cannon before you said 'go'." TT!Frisk said. He scratched his head in a sheepish manner. "Hello, I'm Frisk. And you are?" TT!Frisk asked turning to TT!Kathy. "I'm Kathy. Nice to meet you Frisk." TTKathy said in a rather shy manner. 'Isn't Frisk a human too? Then why isn't Papyrus not capturing him?' TT!Kathy thought. "My dear! You survived Papyrus's puzzles?! That is incredible. You must be really smart if you can pass them." TT!Mettaton said. He ran up to TT!Kathy and loving grabbed both of her hands. A pink heart appeared on his screen. "You are even more incredible than I originally thought!" TT!Mettaton said with joy. TT!Kathy quickly retracted her hands. "Have you f-found Temmie?" TT!Kathy said stuttering a bit. Her heart skipped a beat. TT!Kathy could not understand why he loves her. "No... but now that we are here, we can go on a date!" TT!Mettaton said busting with joy. He grabbed TT!Kathy's right hand. He began dragging her to a place called "Grillby's".

"We need to talk..." TT!Sans said to TT!Frisk. TT!Sans levitated TT!Frisk using his magic. "Sans no! I said I'm sorry." TT!Frisk began to pout. "We need to talk about what you said before you launched me." TT!Sans said grimly. His eye began glowing yellow. He looked very serious. TT!Frisk flinched. "I did not mean it!" TT!Frisk said trying to defend himself. TT!Sans took TT!Frisk to their house. TT!Gaster followed TT!Kathy. He was more concerned about her than TT!Frisk.

\- TemTale: Grillby's -

There were various monsters there. Some which TT!Kathy fled from, others that have been healed and few she did not recognized. The place was well kept and had a bar section. It also had this cool looking jukebox. TT!Mettaton took TT!Kathy right up to the bar section of the place. They sat next to each other. It was there, the bartender/owner/ psychiatrist, that TT!Kathy met was a monster named Grillby. He looked like a kind monster to TT!Kathy. He had square glasses, a grey button shirt, cyan pants, black shoes, and a bright blue undershirt (5.11). TT!Grillby was releasing small blue flames from his head. He came from out from a door that was labeled "Couch Sessions". TT!Grillby came out of the room with a monster that looked like a dog. It was TT!Doggo. It was a humanoid dog. He was a black and white dog. TT!Doggo had a light blue shirt with a dog bone at the center, brown pants, and two nunchucks in his pockets. "So... my squirrel chasing days are over. But what about cats?" TT!Doggo asked TT!Grillby. TT!Doggo hugged himself. "Don't worry. Come back tomorrow. We will talk then." TT!Grillby said. TT!Doggo smiled and left. TT!Kathy seems more interested on how TT!Grillby can talk with no mouth than TT!Mettaton.

"Grillby! We need a special over here. I am on a date with this lovely human." TT!Mettaton said in a dramatic way. "What?" TT!Kathy asked snapping out of her thoughts. "Alright then." TT!Grillby said as he smiled. If he had a mouth, he would be smiling. TT!Grillby had never seen TT!Mettaton act this way. "Hold on!" TT!Kathy told TT!Grillby. She turned to TT!Mettaton. "I never agreed to this date. I am going to go find Temmie." TT!Kathy said in a very strict tone. She got up and was about to leave. TT!Mettaton's noodle arms were wrapped around TT!Kathy. "But! My dear. We have to go on a date if we are to be wed." TT!Mettaton said starting to panic. On his screen was a heart that seems to be beating. "I don't know you." TT!Kathy said as she tried to wiggle her way out. "That is why we are on a date, dear. So we can get to know each other." TT!Mettaton said bringing TT!Kathy back to her seat. He did not release her. TT!Kathy did her best to not snap. "Release me." TT!Kathy said. She started glaring at the robot. TT!Mettaton looked at her. Her glare was scary and felt like she was laser beaming him. TT!Mettaton did not reply. "I said release me." TT!Kathy commanded this time. TT!Mettaton finally let her go. TT!Kathy dusted herself off. She then apologized to TT!Grillby for causing a scene. TT!Kathy left with what ever dignity she had left.

\- TemTale: Snowdin Town -

TT!Kathy stormed out of the restaurant. She began walking. TT!Kathy tried to calm herself, but was still scared. Out of fear, TT!Kathy put on a brave face to scare him off. Even if it means crushing his love for her like a bug. But, is it the right thing to do? The last time TT!Kathy fell in love was because of a love poison potion. She remembered feeling weak and stupid after she found that that she fell for Master Hand. It is a story for another day. She does not want to feel that way again. TT!Kathy promised herself to not fall in love until she is of a certain age. A silly promise that she made to herself. TT!Kathy still keeps that promise. She in the middle of passing TT!Sans's place and then TT!Papyrus place. The two houses were right next door to each other. They seem to be connected by an outdoor hallway. The hallway was surrounded by glass and wood to prevent the cold. "Kathy?" a small voice caught her attention. TT!Kathy turned to see who it was. It was TT!Gaster! "Are you okay?" TT!Gaster asked. He could tell that TT!Kathy was in conflict with herself. "Gaster?" TT!Kathy asked. She was not sure if that was how to pronounce the monster's name. "I saw what happened back there. Mettaton has never acted that way to anyone. I think that he was being himself to impress you." TT!Gaster informed her. TT!Kathy felt judged and guilty. "Sorry... I did not mean to cause a scene like that. I hopes it does not happen again." TT!Kathy said as guilt punched her in the stomach. She looked like she had committed a horrible crime all of the sudden. "I think I would be angry too if someone took me out on a date like that. He he... So... Are you feeling okay?" TT!Gaster asked her in a concerned tone. "I just need to calm down is all." TT!Kathy said forcing a small smile. "Nick and Papyrus may take a while. Why don't you come to our place? Just until the two are finished building a bridge." TT!Gaster suggested. TT!Kathy thought a bit. She wanted to forget the date with TT!Mettaton. "Sure." TT!Kathy said with a nod. TT!Gaster smiled and led her to TT!Paps's house. The house was a two-story house compared to TT!Sans's place, which is a one-story house.

\- ArcadeTale: Hotland -

ArcadeXortex and ArcadeGaster were baffled by this human hero. ArcadeAhri, ArcadeJena and ArcadeSans came to the lab in Hotland. "So... Nick is paying for Kathy's medical bills?" ArcadeJena asked. "And this goddess name Lucy is the reason why there was a freak storm that day?" ArcadeSans added. "Yes and yes. I just did not know that is what happened. Kathy tried to save the place, but the blast caused her to loose concentration. If it had not been for Nick's emergency landing, we would be goners. Gosh... I feel like such a fool for being so angry at him for so long." ArcadeAhri said and covered her face. She felt embarrassed now that she knows the truth. "That does not explain why this TT!Nick did not show his SOUL." ArcadeJena said and began to ponder. ArcadeXortex and ArcadeGaster overheard the group. "Who fought TT!Nick?" ArcadeGaster asked. "I did out of anger." ArcadeAhri answered. Her ears and tails went down.

"It is not that he did not want to show off his SOUL." ArcadeAhri said wanting to change the subject. Her ears picked up. "If not that, then what?" ArcadeXortex asked. "I asked that to our Nick. Turns out... the guy is SOUL-less freak." ArcadeAhri answered in a harsh tone. "SOUL-less?! So we have another person that is like Flowey?!" ArcadeSans said and his eye begins to glow. Jena gave him a paper bag. Sans began to crumble it to calm himself down. "But our Nick is a good guy... despite being a SOUL-less freak." ArcadeAhri said. "TT!Nick is not from here, Ahri. He is smarter than me and our Nick. Look!" ArcadeGaster said as he processed this new information. He showed the gang the fixed AU portal. "TT!Nick fixed this thing in 10 minutes! It took me a month the first time it broke and still does." ArcadeGaster said to them in a very harsh tone. He did not like the fact that TT!Nick is smarter than him. "TT!Nick also knew about Error!Sans, Luminous, and Descorda. We never even told him." ArcadeXortex said as he closed his eyes. He then opened them after a few seconds passed. "For as long as I have known him, our Nick can use telekinesis and teleport." ArcadeAhri told them in a very serious tone.

"We have to assume that TT!Nick can do all of that plus some!" ArcadeSans said as he recovered. He recalled the dragon form. "What do you mean?" ArcadeXortex asked. "We looked up TT!Nick on the AU computer. We found no information on the the guy. It's like... he doesn't exist." ArcadeJena said in a concerned tone. "But we did find the people that he is friends with. One of them being TT!Kathy." ArcadeSans added. "TT!Kathy? Are they going though the underground?" ArcadeAhri asked. She was glad to know that there was a Kathy there. ArcadeAhri's tails began to wag slowly. "Yes... the two are currently in Snowdin." ArcadeSans answered. "What are we waiting for let's go!" ArcadeAhri said eagerly. "You will have to say here Ahri." ArcadeGaster said in a strict tone. "Aww!" ArcadeAhri pouted. She knew why ArcadeGaster asked her to stay. "Sans, Jena. You two will go find TT!Nick. I fear that SOUL-less freak may know something that we don't." ArcadeGaster said. ArcadeXortex prepared the AU portal. ArcadeSans and ArcadeJena stood in the middle. "We are sending you to the Ruins Area of TemTale. Find TT!Nick and get the information that we need." ArcadeGaster yelled. The AU portal was making a loud noise. It did not make one the first time. "You got it doc!" ArcadeSans yelled back. The AU portal made a sound of a chicken. It then teleported ArcadeJena and ArcadeSans to TemTale.

"... Did that thing sound like a chicken?" ArcadeAhri asked. "It did. This is strange. I fear that TT!Nick may have done this. I am starting to not like the guy. No one plays pranks on me! Not even a freak!" ArcadeGaster raged. ArcadeXortex found the weird-loking chicken in the control frame of the portal. "I found our chicken." ArcadeXortex said in a dull manner. "Gaaah!" ArcadeGaster yelled. He began pulling his "hair". "He dares plays a prank on me!? I will get the better of him. Just he waits! I will kill this TT!Nick." ArcadeGaster said burning with determination. ArcadeAhri did not laughed at TT!Nick's prank. TT!Nick's personality is similar to Original!Sans, but a less lazy version of the guy. ArcadeAhri began comparing the two in her head. ArcadeGaster began preparing himself to fight TT!Nick. ArcadeXortex kept an eye on the chicken. This is going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- TemTale: Ruins -

TT!Mettaton and TT!Kathy reached the end of the land by hallway. A large door with strange symbols were on it. There is a black circle. The circle has these sharp wings to the left and right of it. Under the circle, there were three black triangles. Two were facing towards the circle, while the third faced away.

"What is that?" TT!Kathy asked. She pointed at the symbols.

"Those are the symbols of the royals. We, monsters, are lead by the Dreemurrs. As head of the royal guard, it is my duty to protect the royalty." TT!Mettaton said in a rather dramatic way.

TT!Kathy slightly ignored the robot. She approached the large door.

"Wait!" TT!Mettaton cried as he quickly blocked the door.

"Hey!" TT!Kathy yelled at him. She backed away from the strange robot.

"I'm sorry my dear. I can't let you go. If I do... they, the Dreemurrs, will capture you. And then they will steal your beautiful SOUL to cross the barrier." TT!Mettaton said sounding sad yet overly dramatic.

"Look... you agreed to help me find Temmie. At the moment that is my goal." TT!Kathy said in a bitter calm tone.

"What will you do then once you find Temmie?" TT!Mettaton asked in a concerned tone. TT!Kathy took a deep breath to completely calm herself down.

"One step at a time." TT!Kathy answered. TT!Mettaton stared at her. He seemed to have liked the answer.

"Well... let me put some guards here. I promised to take you to Temmie after all." TT!Mettaton finally said. He opened the door. TT!Mettaton left four guards at the Ruins before catching up with TT!Kathy.

\- Snowdin Area -

They are traveling to Snowdin Town according to TT!Mettaton. TT!Kathy looked at the area around them. The ground that they are walking on might be soap. A few clusters of soap keeps attaching itself to TT!Kathy's legs. The trees and vegetation in the area are covered by soap as well.

"Why is there a lot of soap?" TT!Kathy asked. She is a tad bewildered that there is soap everywhere.

"It must be Sans. He is a magician. I heard he was coming up with a new trick." TT!Mettaton answered giving a loving look to TT!Kathy.

"I'm guessing it involves soap. This must be the place where he practices his tricks, right?" TT!Kathy asked him.

She noticed the pink heart on his screen. TT!Kathy started getting nervous and irritated.

"Yes. This must be a part of his new magic trick." TT!Mettaton said eyeing TT!Kathy as if she is an angel.

The duo came to a short bridge. There seemed to be a cage next to its' entrance.

"Why is there a cage here?" TT!Kathy asked as she inspected the wooden cage. It is well made, but you can easily break out of it. TT!Mettaton is the first to cross the bridge.

"It is probably Undyne's or Papyrus's cage. Come my love! We have to find Temmie." TT!Mettaton said waving his right hand.

TT!Kathy is about to cross it when a skeleton fell from the sky. At the last second, the skeletons used their magic to levitate off the ground. They gently landed on their feet.

"FRISK! Why the world did you do that?!" the skeleton asked madly. It sounded male.

He has a navy blue hat, a black cape that is red on the inside, a gray shirt with blue fluffs, a black short with a single white stripe, blue shoes, and is wearing a necklace that had a golden ring attached to it. His white eyes looked calm for someone who fell.

"Sorry Sans!" yelled a voice. The voice seemed to be distant.

"Honestly... that kid can be a hand-full some times." TT!Sans grumbled. He dusted off the soap and dirt he got on himself. TT!Kathy walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" TT!Kathy asked sounding concerned.

TT!Sans turns to TT!Kathy.

"I'll be fine. You are a human, correct?" the skeleton asked.

"Yes." TT!Kathy responded. She thought that is a strange question to ask.

"Great. My name is Sans. Sans the skeleton. My brother and I are looking for humans. I have no desire to capture humans. But my brother, Papyrus, is a human-hunter fanatic." TT!Sans explained.

TT!Kathy only blinked.

"That must be him over there." TT!Sans said as he crossed the bridge. TT!Kathy crossed after TT!Sans. The trio waited patiently.

TT!Papyrus appeared. He is wearing a red and yellow cap, a short gray scarf, a light blue chef's outfit, red gloves with a golden lace, light gray pants, and red with yellow shoes.

"Sans! You lazy-bones! You are supposed to be looking for humans!" TT!Papyrus yelled.

His broad shoulders made TT!Kathy think that TT!Papyrus could rip out of the outfit at any moment.

"There is a human right here." TT!Sans casually points at TT!Kathy.

"Oh... Really? That is fantastic! Human, you better prepare yourself for some special meals and puzzles! I, Chef Papyrus, cooked them to perfection!" TT!Papyrus yelled passionately.

He seemed rather enthusiastic. TT!Papyrus then left as quick as he had appeared. TT!Kathy is quiet. She is a bit slow in processing what just happened.

"My dear! You can't go do the puzzles. We have to find Temmie, remember?" TT!Mettaton pointed out.

TT!Mettaton put his hands together which made him look like he was begging. TT!Kathy did not seem to hear him.

"Listen, human. I need you to keep pretending for my bro. You see... he has never caught a human before. It would mean a great deal if you were to play along." TT!Sans said getting TT!Kathy's attention.

TT!Kathy has two choices. Go find TT!Temmie with a robot that loves her or do puzzles with TT!Papyrus.

"I think I'll take my chances and do the puzzles. Mettaton, why don't you wait for me at a town or something?" TT!Kathy said to the robot.

"... Very well then. I will wait for you in Snowdin Town. Be careful my darling." TT!Mettaton said dramatically before leaving.

TT!Kathy took a deep breath. She thought for sure she would lose her temper. Now, reality has sunk in. She has to do the puzzles and eat meals that Papyrus has prepared for her. TT!Kathy mental prepared herself for the puzzles.

"Darling? Did Mettaton fell in love with you or something?" TT!Sans asked TT!Kathy. He snapped her out of her daydreaming state.

"I don't know." TT!Kathy said honesty.

"My brother is harmless and I'll keep an eye-socket out for you." TT!Sans reassured TT!Kathy.

"Thanks." TT!Kathy said with a broken smile.

She left the area. TT!Sans watched TT!Kathy as she walked away. He noticed TT!Kathy's conflicting nature.

TT!Kathy passed though a good portion of Snowdin Area. She made it to an open area. It is not as soapy as the other portions.

"Human!" TT!Papyrus yell gets her attention.

He and TT!Sans are waiting on the other side.

"Let's see if you can pass the first puzzle." TT!Papyrus said with a confident grin.

He seemed confident that TT!Kathy is not going to pass the puzzle. TT!Kathy looked around. There is nothing.

"This is an invisible maze. If you touch the sides of this maze, then you will be sprayed with spaghetti sauce. Nyeh heh heh." TT!Papyrus explained.

His laugh is something TT!Kathy has never heard before. TT!Kathy walked forwards without a second thought. She swings both of her arms in front of her.

"... What are you doing?" TT!Papyrus asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am going though the maze. Since I can't see it, I need to feel it." TT!Kathy answered as she continued swinging her arms. TT!Kathy made it to the end of the maze by walking in a straight line.

"But... I needed to give you this orb. It would have released the sauce if you touched the walls. No matter! The next puzzle will surly stomp you. Then! I will be popular once I capture you! Nyeh heh heh!" TT!Papyrus said. He did not seem discouraged.

He threw away the orb. He left swiftly to attend the other puzzles.

"Wow... I never seen a human do that before. You are pretty smart for a human. Keep it up." TT!Sans said with a smile and a wink. He then left. TT!Kathy's thoughts seem to disagree with TT!Sans statement.

TT!Kathy begins to wonder if she made the right choice. Then, she remembers TT!Mettaton. _'I made the right choice.'_ TT!Kathy thought to herself.

TT!Kathy continus her journey. She came across a "meat"ball. It is really a snowball that smells like one. TT!Kathy rolls it after she finds a sign on what to do. It is probably the only thing made up of snow in this area. TT!Kathy rolled it to a hole. A gate unlocked. TT!Katy entered the next area. There, TT!Papyrus and TT!Sans are waiting for her. TT!Kathy notices a paper that is on the ground.

"Human! This is Sans's puzzle! Prepare to be defeated and captured! Nyeh heh heh!" TT!Papyrus said with a haughty laugh. He also struck a pose.

TT!Kathy went over to the paper. She bent down to pick it up. It is a Sudoku. Upon inspection, someone started on it. All TT!Kathy needs to do is fill in the last three spots.

"I don't have a pencil." TT!Kathy said putting the paper back on the ground. It sadden her a bit. She likes Sudokus.

"Sans... You did not provide this human with a pencil. You lazy-bones! You are always working on your magic and forget a simple pencil?!" TT!Papyrus asked enraged. His googly eyes popped out from his eye sockets.

"Sorry bro. I get your point." TT!Sans said with a wide grin.

His witty joke caused TT!Papyrus gave out an angry cry as he flipped the nearest rock. His actions caused TT!Kathy to chuckle. She placed her hand over her mouth. TT!Kathy did not want the brothers see her smile.

"No matter! Next up is a spicy surprise by me! You should be shaking in you shoes, human! I will capture you." TT!Papyrus said looking very determined. He calmed down rather quickly. He left in a rush to set up the next puzzle.

"I told you he was harmless." TT!Sans said once TT!Kathy stopped chucking. He made a mental note to himself. TT!Kathy walks over to him.

"I am glad I chose to do his puzzles." TT!Kathy said with a content look.

"I better go. I hear Paps yelling my name." TT!Sans said as he left. Perhaps there is hope.

TT!Kathy continued to the next area. She made it to a Save Point. The yellow sparking diamond is odd. Why is there be a Save Point here? The last time she saw one was on that dreaded island.

She rested on a tree stump as she let her mind wonder. TT!Kathy recalls how she mostly fought her way up to this point. The enemies have fainted or TT!Kathy ran away from them. It has been a small roller-coaster. TT!Kathy decided to continue. She found herself at TT!Papyrus's first puzzle. It is shaped like a tic-tack-toe. There are blue "X's" on the ground. TT!Papyrus is just standing there all alone. Strange.

"Human! You made it. I see that you have not given up. You will soon! Now... Frisk and I always play this game. I modified it to make it more challenging. Nyeh heh heh!" TT!Papyrus boasted upon TT!Kathy walking closer to him.

TT!Kathy looked at the puzzle. She looked for any sign of signs. TT!Kathy went around the puzzle. She looked to be stumped which made TT!Papyrus rather impatient. TT!Kathy did not notice TT!Papyrus tapping his foot. Seeing a possible solution, she started at the top. TT!Kathy walked across left to right then right to left and finay left to right. TT!Kathy noticed that the "X's" became red "O's".

"You solved the puzzle. Impressive! You must have good puzzle skills. To the next puzzle!" TT!Papyrus said with joy.

He then grabbed TT!Kathy by the hand out of nowhere. He pulled her to the next area. TT!Kathy did not know how to react to being pulled like a small child. It is hard keeping up with TT!Papyrus's long strides.

"Here we are! This puzzle is in the shape of my face. I dare you to complete it." TT!Papyrus said with a "winning" smile.

TT!Kathy almost bumped into TT!Papyrus when he stooped. He released TT!Kathy from his strong grip. TT!Kathy stared at the puzzle as she massaged her hand. In her head, she is making up a solution. She did not notice TT!Papyrus looking at her with a sadden look.

"Forgive me human for being a bit pushy. I did not mean to harm or scare you. I often forget that my appearance may seem... unorthodox. But, you have nothing to fear, human! I am a kind monster. Even if I have to bring you to the Dreemurrs. " TT!Papyrus apologized as he explained his situation.

TT!Kathy looked up to meet an apologetic TT!Papyrus. He seemed to mean it.

"It's okay." TT!Kathy said in a gentle tone.

She finally left TT!Paprus's side to solve his puzzle. It did take her a while to solve. Upon completing it, TT!Kathy noticed that TT!Papyrus left the area. She mentally sighed as she went to the next puzzle. TT!Kathy crossed yet another wooden bridge. At the end, there is a gray scaled dance floor.

"Human!" TT!Papyrus yelled from the other side of the floor.

He is not alone. TT!Sans is near him. TT!Papyrus walks over to a machine. It is probably the energy source of the puzzle.

"You passed with flying colors! My new recipe for capture shall be complex. It will have a dash of salt, a pinch of pepper, a teaspoon of honey, and a cup of awesomeness! You have to pass though this next puzzle. But be warned, human! Each tile is a certain color. I shall not explain what each does. I want the kitchen to steaming hot and give you no glimmer of hope that you can beat this puzzle." TT!Papyrus explained with enthusiasm.

"What?" TT!Kathy tried to object.

He is about to turn on the puzzle when TT!Nick and TT!Gaster fell from the sky. TT!Nick used his power to levitate at the last minute. It is not enough. The duo still crashed on top of the machine.

"Ow." TT!Nick said pushing TT!Gaster off him.

"Uff! I thought you said we would be in the Ruins." TT!Gaster said getting up from the floor. He rubbed his sore head.

"I don't know where the Ruins are. Be grateful that we even made it to TemTale. I thought that I put in the wrong coordinates." TT!Nick said getting up.

He dusted off the scraps of metal on him. TT!Nick has no cuts on him, just a few bruises.

"Nick?" TT!Kathy asked. She is bewildered that he is here.

She ran up to him.

"Where have you been? Are you okay?" she asked sounding very concerned.

"I'll live. I went to an alternative universe with this kid. He and I accidentally teleported there when we bumped into each other." TT!Nick explained in a calm manner. TT!Kathy is confused when he mentions going to an alternative universe.

"Paps? Sans? What are you two doing here?" TT!Gaster asked upon seeing them.

"Gaster? You are okay! I thought something really bad happened to you." TT!Sans said greeting TT!Gaster. He seems relieved that TT!Gaster is back.

"Nah! I had my hero with me. Nick here is going to free us from the underground." TT!Gaster said with his eyes sparkling.

TT!Kathy has just notice a text box above them. Was that black text box with a white outline, white text, and showing the face of the person talking always there? TT!Kathy just shrugged as her attention turns to the three skeletons and Nick.

"Gaster... Your hero is human. We must turn him to the Dreemurrs." TT!Papyrus said in a sad tone. He did not want to crush TT!Gaster's hopes.

"Actually... I am a hero." TT!Nick corrected TT!Papyrus. This got the attention of the three skeletons.

"I have a human form, a hero form, and a dragon form." TT!Nick explained putting his hands on his hips.

TT!Kathy nods to confirm this when the skeletons eyed her.

"Three different forms? Are heroes supposed to have that many forms?" TT!Papyrus asked while scratching his chin.

"But... if you can turn into a dragon. Does that make him not human?" TT!Sans asks as he turns to his brother.

"Hmmm... I should ask Mettaton. He will know the answer. But to capture a hero and his girlfriend should be enough for the Dreemurrs!" TT!Papyrus said with enthusiasm.

"We are not together. We are just good friends." TT!Kathy quickly explained. She doesn't want people getting the wrong idea. Besides, TT!Nick already has Lisa, his girlfriend. Even if TT!Kathy know that she no longer lives in Winterflix, CA.

"Nice save." TT!Nick whispers to her.

"No matter! I, Chef Papyrus, shall take you both to the Dreemurrs! Then, I will be showed in kisses and work in the Royal Guard. My cooking skills are needed for the stomachs of royalty. Everyone will be my friend. I shall be popular that even spaghetti shall be green with envy. Nyeh heh heh!" TT!Papyrus said with a lot of enthusiasm and big hopes.

He struck a pose at the end of his speech. He then left while dragging TT!Sans with him. TT!Gaster followed the two.

"... If they ask that question in an alternative universe, also known as AU, say yes. Our lives may depend on it." TT!Nick said breaking the silence. He began to walk away.

"What about Lisa?" TT!Kathy asks him as she follows him.

"You mean that girl that moved from Winterflix about a few years ago. Come one, Kat. You know better." TT!Nick said rather carefully.

TT!Nick seems to be aware of this lie. TT!Kathy nods, though she does not completely believe him. TT!Nick eventually leads TT!Kathy to the next area.

It is a long bridge. There are a few planks missing, but it is stable. TT!Nick goes first. TT!Kathy cautiously follows him. He and TT!Kathy are only a quarter away from the end of the bridge, when TT!Nick stopped suddenly. TT!Kathy peeps from behid him to see ahead.

"What's wrong?" TT!Kathy asks when she couldn't see past him.

"Papyrus, Sans, and Gaster are at the end of the bridge." TT!Nick whispers to her.

"Nyeh heh heh! This is the ultimate puzzle. It should leave a sour taste in your mouth! Behold! The ultimate dish that shall lead me to victory! Nyeh heh heh!" TT!Papyrus yells and gives a haughty laugh.

Two flamethrowers came from above. Next to the flamethrowers, there are two saw blades. Underneath there are two punching gloves that looked rigged to punch at any moment. Next to the gloves, there are two cannons. TT!Papyrus is holding a controller. He hesitated on pushing the button. TT!Kathy does not see a way out of this. TT!Nick, on the other hand, does.

"Paps... please don't hurt Nick and his friend." TT!Gaster begged him. TT!Papyrus looked at TT!Gaster's pleading look.

"Er... maybe we shouldn't use this puzzle." TT!Papyrus said. He is conflicted on useing it. He then shoves the controller to TT!Sans's hands, "Sans... you push the button."

"What?! No. This is your contraption. You should be the one to push the button." TT!Sans said giving the controller back.

"No, I insist. You push it." TT!Papyrus said in a strict tone.

"And I said no." TT!Sans said getting angry.

The brothers bickered as the controller fell to the ground. The bridge intently destroyed upon the ground pressing the button.

"Nick!" TT!Gaster cried. He looked distraught. TT!Gaster looked into the deep casum of the large hole. He sees nothing but black.

"I... Gaster... we did not mean to harm this Nick nor his friend." TT!Papyrus said in a gentle tone.

He placed a hand on TT!Gaster's shoulder for confort. TT!Gaster starts to shed tears.

"I'm sure they ran back to the beginning of the bridge." TT!Sans said. He trys to stay positive.

TT!Gaster suddenly looks at them with disappointment. TT!Papyrus and TT!Sans are prepared to hear a lecture from thier brother. All three brothers are caught off-guard upon hearing voices behind them.

"I told you that you teleported too far." TT!Kathy scolded TT!Nick.

"Sorry. I have to memorize a new place don't I?" TT!Nick apologized as he scratches his head.

The two are fine. They are walking slowly towards the three skeletons.

"I suppose you do." TT!Kathy said with a big sigh. She looks up to when she sees TT!Gaster running over.

"You are okay!" TT!Gaster said with joy. He tackled TT!Nick with a hug. TT!Nick is surprised, but returns the hug.

"You are alive?!" TT!Papyrus said. He sounds relieved.

"Did you teleport?" TT!Sans asked out of shock. Teleporting seemed like the only way escaping.

"Yes, we are alive. I can teleport, but not Kathy." TT!Nick said in a teasing manner.

"The bridge is out... The whole town will be so mad at me. Do not worry! I, Chef Papyrus, will rebuild this bridge. Sans! Go get Frisk. Surly he knows how to build one." TT!Papyrus said.

He seemed to have intentionally forgotten what he did.

"I know how to build a bridge. I could help out." TT!Nick suggested.

"Very well then. The hero will help me in rebuild the bridge. Sans and Gaster. You two can take the human to town." TT!Papyrus said with a nod.

"Ok Paps. I hope you can tie a knot." TT!Sans said with this sly smile.

"Hmm... I cannot knot." TT!Papyrus said a bit sadly. He lifted a small piece of rope.

"Not knot?" TT!Sans asked.

"Who's is there?" TT!Gaster answers rather eagerly.

"Sans!" TT!Papyrus yelled with rage.

He realized what TT!Sans was about to do. In hopes of stopping the pun, TT!Papyrus aided in it. TT!Sans began to laugh. TT!Gaster caught the joke and laughed at the terrible joke. TT!Nick rolled his eyes and TT!Kathy only blinked.

"I can teach you. See you later, Kat." TT!Nick said putting his hand on TT!Papyrus's back.

"Okay." TT!Kathy replied.

TT!Sans and TT!Gaster stopped their chuckling. They calmly lead TT!Kathy to Snowdin Town.

\- Snowdin Town -

Upon reaching the town, there was a sign that read "Welcome to Snowdin!". The words are red with a black border around them. The town seems very quaint from here.

"Frisk? There you are. I would have looked for you, but Papyrus found a human." TT!Sans said to TT!Frisk.

TT!Frisk has blue eyes, a gray and blue striped shirt, a necklace with a gold ring on it, a back pants with a single white strip, gray boots, and brown hair with a single gray highlight. Part of his hair slightly covered his left eye. TT!Frisk is hanging out with TT!Mettaton when TT!Sans spotted him.

"Sans! I... um... Sorry for launching you out of your cannon before you said 'go'." TT!Frisk said. He scratched his head in a sheepish manner. "Hello, I'm Frisk. And you are?" TT!Frisk asks as he spots TT!Kathy.

"I'm Kathy. Nice to meet you Frisk." TTKathy said in a shy manner. _'Isn't Frisk a human too? Then why isn't Papyrus not capturing him?'_ TT!Kathy thought.

"My dear! You survived Papyrus's puzzles?! That is incredible. You must be really smart if you can pass them." TT!Mettaton said.

He ran up to TT!Kathy and loving grabbed both of her hands. A pink heart appeared on his screen.

"You are even more incredible than I originally thought!" TT!Mettaton said with joy. TT!Kathy quickly retracted her hands.

"Have you f-found Temmie?" TT!Kathy said stuttering a bit. Her heart skipped a beat. She forgot about TT!Mettaton.

"No... but now that we are here, we can go on a date!" TT!Mettaton said busting with joy. He grabs TT!Kathy's right hand. He drags her to a place called Grillby's.

"We need to talk..." TT!Sans finally spoke.

TT!Sans levitated TT!Frisk using his magic.

"Sans no! I said I'm sorry." TT!Frisk began to pout.

"We need to talk about what you said before you launched me." TT!Sans said grimly. His eye glowed a feisty yellow. He looks very serious. TT!Frisk flinched.

"I did not mean it!" TT!Frisk said trying to defend himself. TT!Sans took TT!Frisk to their house. TT!Gaster follows TT!Kathy. He is more concerned about her than TT!Frisk.

\- Grillby's -

There are various monsters there. Some which TT!Kathy fled from, others that have been healed, and few she did not recognized. The place is well kept and has a bar section. It also has this cool looking jukebox. TT!Mettaton took TT!Kathy right up to the bar section of the place. They sat next to each other. It is there, a flame monster come out from a door labled "Couch Sessions" He hads square glasses, a grey button shirt, cyan pants, black shoes, and a soft blue undershirt. The flame monster is releasing small blue flames from his head. Along with him came out a humanoid dog.

"So... my squirrel chasing days are over. But what about cats?" the dog asked the fire monster. The poor dog hugged himself.

"Don't worry. Come back tomorrow, Doggo. We will talk then." the fire monster said. TT!Doggo smiled and left.

"Grillby! We need a special over here. I am on a date with this lovely human." TT!Mettaton said in a dramatic way to get the flame monster's attention.

"What?" TT!Kathy asked snapping out of her thoughts. TT!Kathy seems more interested on how TT!Grillby can talk with no mouth than TT!Mettaton.

"Alright then." TT!Grillby said as he smiled. TT!Grillby came over to the bar section.

"Grillby here is the owner of this place. He also offers counsle sessions with troubled monsters." TT!Mettaton chimed.

"Hold on!" TT!Kathy told TT!Grillby. She turned to TT!Mettaton. "I never agreed to this date. I am going to go find Temmie." TT!Kathy said in a very strict tone.

She got up and went towards the door to leave. TT!Mettaton's noodle arms are wrapped around TT!Kathy. TT!Grillby raises an eyebrow as he has never seen TT!Mettaton act this way.

"But! My dear. We have to go on a date if we are to be wed." TT!Mettaton started to panic. On his screen is a heart that seems to be rapidly beating.

"I don't know you." TT!Kathy said as she tried to wiggle her way out. She spots TT!Gaster and wonders if he or anyone will help her.

"That is why we are on a date, dear. So we can get to know each other." TT!Mettaton said. He slowly brought TT!Kathy back to her seat. He dared not release her.

"Release me." TT!Kathy comanded.

She started glaring at the robot. TT!Mettaton looked at her. Her glare is really scary and felt like she is going to laser beam him. TT!Mettaton did not reply. Tension in the resturant filled the air.

"I said release me." TT!Kathy commanded once more. TT!Mettaton finally let her go.

TT!Kathy dusted herself off. She then apologized to TT!Grillby for causing a scene. Tension disappeared as soon as TT!Kathy left.

\- Snowdin Town -

TT!Kathy stormed out of the restaurant. She begins to walk in hope of calming down. She realized that she commanded a character out of fear. TT!Kathy wondered if she is even doing the right thing as an Author.

She recalls a time when she fell in love because of a love poison potion. She remembers feeling weak and stupid. TT!Kathy had fell for Master Hand. It happened because he wanted to control her. Since that day, she promised herself to not fall in love until she is older. A silly promise that she made to herself. A promise that broke.

"Kathy?" a small voice caught her attention.

TT!Kathy turned to see who it is. It is only TT!Gaster.

"Are you okay?" TT!Gaster asks quietly. He could tell that TT!Kathy is conflicted.

"Gaster?" TT!Kathy asks as she approaches him. She is not sure if that was how to pronounce the monster's name.

"I saw what happened back there. Mettaton has never acted that way to anyone. I think that he was being himself to impress you." TT!Gaster informed her. TT!Kathy felt judged and guilty.

"Sorry... I did not mean to cause a scene like that. I can only hope that it does not happen again." TT!Kathy said as guilt punched her in the stomach. She looked like she has committed a horrible crime.

"I think I would be angry too if someone took me out on a date like that. He he... So... Are you feeling okay?" TT!Gaster asked her in a concerned tone.

"I just need to calm down is all." TT!Kathy said forcing a small smile.

"Nick and Papyrus may take a while. Why don't you come to our place? Just until the two are finished building a bridge." TT!Gaster suggested. TT!Kathy thought a bit. She wanted to forget the date with TT!Mettaton.

"Sure." TT!Kathy said with a nod.

TT!Gaster smiled and led her to the skeleton's house.

\- ArcadeTale: Hotland -

ArcadeXortex and ArcadeGaster are baffled by this human hero. ArcadeAhri, ArcadeJena and ArcadeSans came to the lab in Hotland.

"So... Nick is paying for Kathy's medical bills?" ArcadeJena asks the group.

"And this goddess name Lucy is the reason why there was a freak storm that day?" ArcadeSans added.

"Yes and yes. I just did not know that is what happened. Kathy tried to save the plane, but the blast caused her to loose concentration. If it had not been for Nick's emergency landing, we would be goners. Gosh... I feel like such a fool for being so angry at him for so long." ArcadeAhri responded and covers her face. She felt embarrassed now that she knows the truth.

"That does not explain why this TT!Nick did not show his SOUL." ArcadeJena said and began to ponder. ArcadeXortex and ArcadeGaster looked at one another.

"Who fought TT!Nick?" ArcadeGaster asks sounding angry.

"I did out of anger." ArcadeAhri answers. Her ears and tails flopped down. "It is not that he did not want to show off his SOUL." ArcadeAhri said wanting to change the subject. Her ears picked up a bit.

"If not that, then what?" ArcadeXortex askes as he scratches his chin.

"I asked that to our Nick. Turns out... the guy is soulless freak." ArcadeAhri answers in a harsh tone.

"Soulless?! So we have another person that is like Flowey?!" ArcadeSans said and his eye begins to glow. ArcadeJena gives him a paper bag. ArcadeSans began to hyperventilate. The bag helped calm him down.

"But our Nick is a good guy... despite being a soulless freak." ArcadeAhri stated couldly.

"TT!Nick is not from here, Ahri. He might be smarter than Gaster here and our Nick. Look!" ArcadeXortex said as he processed this new information. He showed the gang the fixed AU portal.

"TT!Nick fixed this thing in 10 minutes! It took me a month the first time it broke and still does." ArcadeGaster jumped with anger. He did not like the fact that TT!Nick might be smarter than him.

"TT!Nick also knew about Error!Sans, Luminous, and Descorda. We never even told him." ArcadeXortex added as he closed his eyes. He then opened them after a few seconds passed.

"For as long as I have known our Nick, he can use telekinesis and teleport." ArcadeAhri informed them in a very serious tone.

"We have to assume that TT!Nick can do all of that plus some!" ArcadeSans said as he recovered. He recalled the dragon form.

"What do you mean?" ArcadeXortex asks him.

"We looked up TT!Nick on the AU computer. We found no information on the the guy. It's like... he doesn't exist." ArcadeJena said in a concerned tone.

"But we did manage to find a person from TemTale. That being TT!Kathy. It is like the entire AU doesn't want to share its' information." ArcadeSans added.

"TT!Kathy? Are they going though the underground?" ArcadeAhri asks rather eagerly.

She is glad to know that there is a Kathy there. ArcadeAhri's tails began to wag slowly.

"Yes... the two are currently in Snowdin." ArcadeSans answers calmly.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" ArcadeAhri said joyfully.

"You will have to say here, Ahri." ArcadeGaster said in a strict tone.

"Aww!" ArcadeAhri pouted. She knew why ArcadeGaster asked her to stay.

"Sans and Jena, you two will go find that TT!Nick. I fear this soulless freak may know something that we don't." ArcadeGaster said harshly.

ArcadeXortex prepares the AU portal. ArcadeSans and ArcadeJena went to stand in the middle.

"We are sending you to the Ruins Area of TemTale. Find TT!Nick and get the information that we need." ArcadeGaster yells. The AU portal is making a loud noise. It did not make noise the first time.

"You got it doc!" ArcadeSans yells back. The AU portal made a sound of a chicken. It then teleported ArcadeJena and ArcadeSans to TemTale.

"... Did that thing sound like a chicken?" ArcadeAhri asks the two scientists.

"It did. This is strange. I fear that TT!Nick may have done this. I am starting to not like the guy. No one plays pranks on me! Not even a freak!" ArcadeGaster rages.

ArcadeXortex found the chicken TT!Nick gave them inside the control frame of the portal.

"I found our chicken." ArcadeXortex said in a dull manner. He pulls the chicken out from the control frame.

"Gaaah!" ArcadeGaster yells as he pulls his "hair". "He dares play a prank on me!? I will get the better of him. Just he waits! I will kill this TT!Nick." ArcadeGaster said burning with determination.

ArcadeAhri did not laugh at TT!Nick's prank. TT!Nick's personality is similar to Original!Sans, but a less lazy version of the guy. ArcadeAhri began comparing the two in her head. ArcadeGaster prepares himself to fight TT!Nick. ArcadeXortex keeps an eye on the chicken. This is going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- TemTale: Ruins -

ArcadeSans and ArcadeJena arrived at the TemTale universe. They are standing on a bed of yellow tulips.

"Tulips? This must be the hole where humans fall into." ArcadeJena stated as she looked around the room.

She began to walk. ArcadeSans followed her very closely. The two came into contact with TT!Flowey in the next room.

"Hoi! I'm Flowey. Flowey the dog flower. You must be new here in the underground. Allow me to show you how this place works." TT!Flowey said with a smile.  
He wagged his tail. TT!Flowey looks at ArcadeSans.

"Sans? What are you doing here in the Ruins? Aren't you working on your show with Frisk?" TT!Flowey asked the skeleton.

"Uhh." ArcadeSans was ready to dunk the flower. His eye began to glow brightly. ArcadeJena saw this and stopped ArcadeSans from killing this Flowey.

"This is not the Sans from your universe. We are here to look for a guy named Nick." ArcadeJena said. She eyed ArcadeSans with a look the told him to stand down. He does with a huff.

"Oh. Are you from an alternative universe?" TT!Flowey asks. He appears to be unfazed by an AU version of Sans.

"Yes. We are from another AU." ArcadeJena answers. She is confusion to how a Flowey is aware of alternative universes.

"I am aware of these AUs. Frisk told me about them. Though I thought they were bedtime stories." TT!Flowey said honestly. He puts a leaf close to his face. He uses it to scratch both his ears.

"I don't know a Nick, but I do know a Kathy." TT!Flowey said as he recalled who has passed through the Ruins.

"Which way did she go, weed?" ArcadeSans said coldly. He is glaring at TT!Flowey.

"She went towards the Ruins. It is this way." TT!Flowey said with a terrified look. He moves towards their next location.

"Sans. This is not our Flowey. Try to be nice." ArcadeJena said harshly as she began to follow this Flowey.

"Do you expect me to trust the weed?" ArcadeSans said in an angered tone. He walked in front of her.

"No, just be nice." she answers gently.

They walk until the group reaches a house.

"Is this Toriel's house?" ArcadeSans asked. He spotted a cherry blossom tree. It is well taken care of.

"Queen Toriel? No, she lives with the king in the Dreemurr Castle." TT!Flowey responds rather quietly.

He plucked himself from the ground. Using his vines as legs, he walked into the house. ArcadeJena goes in first. The house itself seems lifeless despite it feeling homey. ArcadeSans followed her closely. TT!Flowey led them to a staircase. ArcadeJena and ArcadeSans followed the flower downwards.

"So, who lives here then?" ArcadeJena asked as they descended. ArcadeSans kicked TT!Flowey when he did not answer quickly.

"ACK!" TT!Flowey took a terrible tumble. He fell face first on the basement level. ArcadeJena smacked ArcadeSans in the back of his skull head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" ArcadeSans said looking innocent.

"I saw that." ArcadeJena hissed. She reached the bottom of the staircase to check on TT!Flowey.

"Are you okay?" she asked sounding concerned.

ArcadeJena knelt to get a better look at TT!Flowey. TT!Flowey lifted his head. He began to tear up as he picked himself up.

"Aww. Is the poor freak going to cry to his mommy? Too bad you don't have one, you heartless punk!" ArcadeSans said glaring daggers at TT!Flowey. He finally reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Sans!" ArcadeJena scolded him.

"I-I should have seen this coming. Frisk is right. No one in any AUs will ever be nice to me. No one..." TT!Flowey let his tears flow. He tucked in his tail to prevent any further harm.

"Flowey... Sans is sorry for doing all of those things. Right?" ArcadeJena glared at him.

ArcadeSans shrugged. The glare did nothing. TT!Flowey led the duo in silence down a long hallway.

"Though these doors (hiccup) is Snowdin. Kathy is probably there (hiccup)." TT!Flowey said though his sobs. They stopped at the doors.

"I am really sorry Flowey." ArcadeJena said apologetically. "No, you are not. I hope you have a nice day, both of you." TT!Flowey said quietly. He went back into the long hallway. Once out of view, ArcadeJena snapped.

"Sans. What happened to being nice?" ArcadeJena asked him. She did not want to get too mad at him. "He deserved that and more." ArcadeSans said as both his eyes went pitch black.

ArcadeJena gave a heavy sigh. She would not be able to change his mind. The two pushed the doors and headed to Snowdin Town.

\- Snowdin Town -

Meanwhile, TT!Kathy has just finished exploring the house of the skeletons. TT!Gaster went to his room to take a small nap.

"So... Papyrus knows that you are a human, but does not want to take you to the Dreemurrs?" TT!Kathy asks TT!Frisk. The two are talking in the skeleton's kitchen.

"Yes. He thinks that an evil human will fall down here and take my place. Plus, everyone here is my friend." TT!Frisk answers rather energetic. He takes a sat at the dining table.

"Okay? I am looking for a cute creature called Temmie. Have you seen her?" TT!Kathy then asked as she took a chair across. TT!Frisk shifted in his chair. TT!Sans casually walks into the kitchen to get a bottle of whipped cream.

"Stay away from her. She is dangerous. Temmie is the reason we are all stuck here in the underground. She is the reason I can't go back home." TT!Frisk said harshly. He appears to be angry at Temmie.

"Why would an innocent monster do such a thing?" TT!Kathy asked sounding surprised. Temmie did not seem like the kind of monster that could cause this.

"Innocent! Look what she did to Gaster. The poor guy was a well known scientist before Temmie and he fused together. I tried to stopped the fused monster by showing them mercy." TT!Frisk started to get rilled up. TT!Sans kept an eye on him. He took the empty seat next to TT!Frisk.

"Mercy? Did you try fighting this fusion of Temmie and Gaster?" TT!Kathy asked sounding as if she was stating the obvious.

She chucked when TT!Frisk said that he showed mercy to this fusion. TT!Kathy would not like to fight TT!Temmie. On the other hand, if she must fight, then TT!Kathy will fight TT!Temmie.

"Fighting? Never! I went through the entire underground without fighting a single person. I showed mercy instead." TT!Frisk said passionately.

 _'After we finally locked up Chara in a magical box to stop you two from slaughtering the entire underground that is.'_ TT!Sans thought.  
He sprayed a good portion of whipped cream into his mouth.

"What is your LV? What about EXP?" TT!Frisk asked sounding hostile. He leans a bit forwards.

"LV? EXP?" TT!Kathy tilted her head out of confusion. TT!Sans clears his throat.

"LV stands for Level of Violence. It is a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. Thus, it makes it easier for you to hurt others. EXP stands for execution points. It is a way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others." TT!Sans explained as carefully as he could. TT!Kathy did her best to understand. She pulls out a black cell phone that TT!Nick gave it to her during the bridge fiasco. She wanted to see if this contains any information.

The cell phone has a few apps: "Items", "Contacts", "UnderNet", "Messages", "Settings", and "Calendar". It also tells time. Clicking "Settings", TT!Kathy found "Status".

"Nature: Lonely, Ability: Run Away, Level: 65, Health Points: 201, Attack: 154, Defense: 96, Experience Points: 200." TT!Kathy read aloud. TT!Kathy looked up with a confused face. TT!Frisk and TT!Sans also looked confused as well. It is around this time that TT!Gaster groggily came down the stairs.

"I-I don't understand. You don't have an LV or EXP? What kind of SOUL do you have?" TT!Frisk asked as he stopped leaning. He slowly retracted himself.

"Umm... Red?" TT!Kathy answer sounded like she is asking a question. TT!Gaster sits next to her as he yawns.

"A red SOUL? That makes seven people that fell here." TT!Sans mutters the last sentence as he tried to understand the current situation.

"Seventh? Where there other humans that fell down here before me?" TT!Kathy hears the last bit as she wraps her head with this new development.  
Before anyone could respond, TT!Nick came bursting thought the doors. He ran over to TT!Kathy.

"No time to explain. We have to leave! Papyrus is trying to kill us." TT!Nick panicked as he dragging TT!Kathy out.

"NIICK!" TT!Kathy words fell deaf to his ears as she is dragged out. The trio at the table followed TT!Nick.

TT!Papyrus immediately threw bones towards them once they stepped out of the house. Luckily the attack missed.

"HUMANS! You will parish! I will kill you and take your SOULs to the Dreemurrs. Then I will finally become their royal chef. Stand still so I can kill you both!" TT!Papyrus yelled very angrily.

TT!Nick carries TT!Kathy like a suitcase. He dodges just in time for TT!Papyrus's next attack.

"Bro? You okay?" TT!Sans asks. He ran in front of TT!Papyrus.

"Out of my way. I need to kill them." TT!Paps responded coldly. TT!Frisk ran to TT!Papyrus. He stood inches away from the skeleton.

"Sans! His SOUL is corrupted." TT!Frisk said sounding scared.

"This way!" TT!Gaster pulled TT!Nick to a safer place.

"If I can't kill them... then I shall kill you!" TT!Paps said grabbing TT!Frisk's shirt. He holstered TT!Frisk high. TT!Papyrus is about to stab TT!Frisk with one of his bones.

TT!Sans did not think twice when his necklace began to glow blue. TT!Frisk's necklace began to glow too. He is teleported next to TT!Sans. TT!Frisk fell on his rear. He stood up quickly.

"NAAAAAAH!" TT!Papyrus yelled at the top of his lungs. He threw a hoard of bones at them.

(Bonetrousle [TemTale ver.] plays)

ArcadeSans and ArcadeJena ran as fast as they could. ArcadeJena sent out her Bravery SOUL. She saw his corrupted SOUL.

ArcadeJena spotted TT!Chara with TT!Temmie. This Chara has brown hair with grey highlights, a green shirt with a single gray strip, black shorts with a single white line, and black shoes. Part of he hair is covering those red eyes. TT!Chara has a corrupted Kindness SOUL.

"Stall her." TT!Temmie commanded the corrupted TT!Chara.

The small monster left. TT!Chara teams up with the skeleton. TT!Papyrus launchs a large bone at ArcadeJena. ArcadeJena moves her SOUL just in time. She choose the "Fight" button.

ArcadeJena is given 6 floating orange punching gloves. She sent them towards TT!Papyrus. TT!Papyrus is hit. His health is brought down. TT!Chara decided to participate. TT!Chara sent 10 dull green syringes. TT!Chara launched them at the same time TT!Papyrus sent another huge bone. ArcadeJena got hit by a few of the syringes, but was able to dodge the rest of the move. TT!Frisk entered the fight and joined ArcadeJena's side.

"Chara? I thought we locked you up. We really need to fix that cage." TT!Frisk said. He seemed shocked to see her.

ArcadeJena saw TT!Frisk's Integrity SOUL. He sent a hoard of dark blue notes at them. It put the two opponents to sleep.

"Quick! Push the 'Mercy' button." TT!Frisk begged. Both ArcadeJena and TT!Frisk chose the "Mercy" button. The battle and song ends.

They are sent out of the battle. TT!Chara is nowhere to be seen. TT!Papyrus is sleeping like a baby.

"Sans. Chara's out of her cage... again." TT!Frisk said sadly. TT!Sans visibly flinched.

"Heh. I guess we have to find her before she takes over your body or the other humans." TT!Sans said trying to sound tired. He did not want another genocide run.

"A Temmie that I have never seen was there." ArcadeJena points out. ArcadeSans stands next to her.

"I know. We saw. She is a bit... evil. Don't worry about her. We can handle it." TT!Frisk said with a smile.

ArcadeJena and ArcadeSans can tell that TT!Frisk is lying.

"The battle was great and all... But, have you two seen a human with blue hair pass by?" ArcadeSans asks them.

"If you are talking about Nick, you won't find him here. He left with Gaster and Kathy." TT!Sans replies calmly.

"Do you know where?" ArcadeJena asks kindly. She found it a bit odd that these people are not freaking out. She then remembers what TT!Flowey said about TT!Frisk telling people about AUs.

"Nope. Nick ran away Kathy and Gaster to who knows where." TT!Frisk replies.

"Okay. Thanks for all the help. We should get going - " ArcadeSans is interrupted.

"How do you know about the AUs?" ArcadeJena said glaring at TT!Frisk. His face became neutral.

"Flowey, right?" TT!Frisk said with a smug look. ArcadeJena nods.

"When you Reset the whole underground countless times, you have to wonder if there is more. I found out about the AUs during my one of my runs. There was this guy. He claimed to be a god or some kind of protector. I don't remember. He did gave me a book about the multiverse theory. It is an interesting read. I told others about it too." TT!Frisk explains rather cryptically.

He looked so sure of himself that ArcadeJena wants to smack him. She has heard about the horrors ArcadeFrisk did through ArcadeSans. ArcadeJana mentally reminds herself that this is not the same Frisk.

"I think you two should get going. If you find Gaster send him back here if you can." TT!Sans as he gave a big fake yawn. His left eye started to glow yellow. He levitated TT!Papyru.

"Come on Frisk. We have to cure Paps." TT!Sans said with a suspicious tone.

TT!Frisk quickly follows the skeleton.

"This place seems normal and then creepy." ArcadeJena said as she begins to walk away.

"I know. I can't help, but feel like this Frisk is lying about this AU's Temmie." ArcadeSans responds. The duo head towards Waterfall.

"This AU is called TemTale, Sans. We need to start associating the people we meet here that way. TT! and then the name of the person." ArcadeJena reminds him. Another AU they have to remember.

"I just hope we find Nick and the others before we run into any more trouble." ArcadeSans said as he stretched.

\- Core Area -

"... Nick (huff) We have been running for a while now. (wheeze) Can... can you tell me where we are running to?" TT!Kathy asks out of breath.

"We ran from probably less than the half of Hotland Area." TT!Gaster said as he did a quick equation in his head.

"You are half ghost and half skeleton. You flew the entire way here." TT!Nick pointed out.

He did not seem as tired as TT!Kathy. TT!Gaster nods a bit guilty. TT!Nick placed TT!Kathy down once he relized she had legs.

"Where are we?" TT!Kathy said once she caught her breath.

"The Core. I built this, I think." TT!Gaster said, muttering the last two words.

"DARLING!" a very familiar robot calls out.

(Oh! One True Love [TemTale ver.] plays)

"My one true love! I can't believe you actually came here. I thought about going back to Snowdin, but alas... the Dreemurr's need me." TT!Mettaton rushed over to TT!Kathy.

He grabs both of her hands. A bright pink heart is on the screen. It is beating faster than before.

"I had to leave you there. I am so sorry. Darling, I did not know how to contact you. I was thinking about the many ways to get you to come here. But, fate has brought us together. Fate has -" TT!Mettaton's speech is cut-off.

TT!Kathy gains Jolteon's powers. She uses Thunderbolt on the guy. The song ends. TT!Mettaton displayed the letters "E", "R", "R", "O", "R" before repeating itself.

"We should get going" TT!Kathy said quickly. She pulled TT!Nick. TT!Gaster simply followed them.

"Should I even ask?" TT!Nick asks as he raised his eyebrow. TT!Gaster remained rather silent.

"He just has a silly little crush on me. It will pass and he will find someone else." TT!Kathy said sounding rather convinced. She also seems very certain that is going to happen.

"I don't know about that part, Kathy. I think this guy might actually like you... if his SOUL wasn't corrupted." TT!Nick said casually. TT!Kathy stops in her tracks.

"Corrupted?" she and TT!Gaster asks at the same time.

"You did not hear it from me." TT!Nick said quickly.

(Death by Glamor [TemTale ver.] plays)

All of the sudden smoke appears out of nowhere.

"Darling... I did not say you could leave me." TT!Mettaton voice could be heard from behind the smoke.

"Come out and face me! I am not scare to crush you." TT!Kathy said angrily as her yellow ears twitched.

TT!Mettaton evolved into TT!Mettaton EX. In this humanoid form, he has black hair with two yellow and a single pink highlight. Part of his hair seems to cover his right eye. He also has pale "skin" and visible metal segments below and above his left purple eye. He has a pink chest piece with a yellow heart on the left, a narrow metallic waist, black shoulder guards with yellow trim near the bottom, "noodle" arms which end in gloves. The gloves are laced with a yellow trim. The chest piece has what appear to be a speaker on the right, long black-clad legs, and pink with yellow trims high-heeled boots.

"I think we shall wed... today." TT!Mettaton said rather seductively. He uses his noodle arms to grab a flabbergasted TT!Kathy.

TT!Mettaton flew off with her via jet-pack.

"Well... That happened." TT!Nick said with a sly smile.

"Are you worried about your friend?" TT!Gaster asks. He is very concerned.

"She will be fine. He is only taking her to the castle." TT!Nick calmly said. He beings to walk.

"What? I don't. Aren't you? How?" TT!Gaster is slowly starting to not make sense.

"Relax, buddy. Kathy is tough. She will find a way to free herself from the guy." TT!Nick confidently said. TT!Gaster gave a look of confusion.

"Besides. I know his SOUL is corrupt, but I have never seen a guy like Kathy. Chara or Temmie must have given Mettaton an injection filled with dark magic. I could tell that this Mettaton guy really likes her." TT!Nick explains rather cryptically. It did not concerned him at all to see a guy "like" TT!Kathy.

 _'Am I concerned? I thought I was never going to feel that emotion.'_ TT!Nick thought as he kept walking.

"So, how do you know about Chara? And why do you make no sense half the time?" TT!Gaster frantically asks.

TT!Nick stops and took a deep breath.

"Cause I don't want to." he replies like a child. TT!Gaster follows him with caution to the castle.

\- Dreemurr Castle -

TT!Kathy is at loss for words. She was just kidnapped by a handsome robot. TT!Kathy immediately scolded herself. She liked him better as a rectangle. She mentally reminds herself of her current situation. TT!Kathy has no idea which area of the castle she is in. Her powers would not be enough. She begins to panic and her Jolteon ears disappears.

TT!Kathy finally turns her focus to the room. The room has one window (locked), pink curtains, gray floors, lavender walls, white ceiling, and a double wooden door. It also has a queen-sized bed, a red rug, two large wooden drawers, a wooden desk, a white drawer with a mirror, a white ottoman, a black chair, and a closet.

"Hooman!" TT!Temmie cried out of joy.

The adorable little monster opens up the doors. Sadly, TT!Kathy was not fast enough to stop the doors from closing. Perhaps it is because TT!Temmie jumped into her arms.

"I missed u! Tem and friend Bob look all over for u. Tem knows you lost glasses and ewings. Never fear! Tem is here." TT!Temmie said looking very tough.

"Temmie. You have to get me out of here. Some robot named Mettaton wants to marry me." TT!Kathy quietly said.

She did not want to talk too loud. She and TT!Temmie could escape from this crazy good-looking robot together.

"I knows human. I told him that he can have you." TT!Temmie said sounding very prideful. TT!Temmie did not speak in her cute voice any more.

"What?" TT!Kathy sounds deflated.

She sits down on the bed. TT!Temmie jumps out of her arms.

"Mettaton has not been the same after Undyne quit the Royal Guard. She left him in charge without warning. He was only made to entertain as his closest friend Alphys claims. Mettaton was not ready to handle such a tremendous job. He did his best and managed to come out on top. No one seemed to care when he was struggling, but I did." TT!Temmie monologues. She pauses.

"I won't marry him." TT!Kathy said firmly as she wraps her head with this new information.

"Not even after I told you how much the guy has suffered?" TT!Temmie asks sounding disappointed.

"N-No. I won't" TT!Kathy hesitates. She walks towards the doors.

"But he loves you!" TT!Temmie speaks angrily as she jumps off the bed.

"No he does not. His SOUL is corrupted." TT!Kathy stats.

She opens the unlocked doors. TT!Mettaton was about to knock on the doors. He is still in his EX form. TT!Kathy gasps. Her pupils dilated. She feels trapped.

"Corrupted? No. I say improved. This way, he will never let you leave his side." TT!Temmie said sounding cynical.

TT!Temmie prevents TT!Kathy from backing up. TT!Mettaton holds TT!Kathy in his "loving embrace". His eyes sparkles like the night sky. TT!Kathy did her best to not melt into his arms. Her heart starts to thump loudly. She looks nervous, scared, and in bliss. Why did he have to be so hot? Why can't he be in his cute rectangle form?

"Come, friend. We have a wedding to prepare. I am sure the bride-to-be will love the dress you choose for her." TT!Temmie said happily. She waggs her tail with joy.

TT!Mettaton gently releases TT!Kathy. He leds her to TT!Muffet. TT!Muffet has lavender skin, five eyes, six arms, and two legs. She wears a light blue outfit with two torn marks at each shoulder, dark blue pantaloons at the bottom with two torn marks, a yellow ribbon across her chest, two yellow hairbands in her black hair. She is also holding one teacup and a single Spider Donut with her middle pair of hands. TT!Muffet places the donut and teacup down.

"Oh! This must be the lovely bride to be. I must make the final adjustments if the dress is to fit." TT!Muffet said with glee. Her smile seemed a bit forced. TT!Kathy froze when she saw TT!Muffet. TT!Muffet brought out the dress.

"I call this the Princess Ball Gown. Isn't it a fabulous wedding dress?" TT!Muffet timidly asks TT!Mettaton and TT!Temmie. TT!Kathy stars at the white, puffy sleeves, long puffy length, eight diamonds in the center, with a big white ribbon dress.

"Muffet, you have truly outdid yourself." TT!Temmie happily smiles.

"..." TT!Kathy became very quiet.

Her hands forms a fist. She is trembling a bit.

"Darling? Are you okay?" TT!Mettaton asks sounding very concerned.

(Spear Of Justice [TemTale ver.] plays)

"NAHHH!" TT!Kathy transforms out of rage.

Using Flareon's abilities, TT!Kathy burns down the dress. TT!Muffet cries over her hard work. She then uses Flamethrower on TT!Mettaton. It is super effective. The attack thows TT!Mettaton across the room. TT!Kathy then glares at TT!Temmie.

"H-hey. Friend. You wouldn't hurt little old me would you. He he.." TT!Temmie looked very scared.

She beings to walk away from TT!Kathy. TT!Muffet tries to stop TT!Kathy from hurting anyone else. TT!Kathy spotted from the corner of her eyes the purple spider. TT!Kathy quickly landed a close up Flamethrower on TT!Muffet. TT!Muffet fainted.

"YOU! I looked everywhere for you. I wanted to keep my promise of taking you to the outside world. But, noo! You just had to pair me up with a guy I don't even know." TT!Kathy sounded very angrily. She has forgotten what anger felt like.

"I-I thought that you two were perfect for each other. I just... I just wanted my friend to be happy again." TT!Temmie said quaking in her spot. Tears fell from her eyes.

The song ends. TT!Kathy took a deep breath. She walks over to TT!Temmie. She kneels down and pets the adorable pup.

"I know you wanted to help your friend. And I admire that. But, this is not the way. You should have asked me about your little plan before executing it." TT!Kathy said once she has calm down a bit. She pick TT!Temmie up.

"You? You admire that about me?" TT!Temmie sniffled. She brushed away her tears.

"Oh. I can't stay mad at you for too long. And yes. It shows that you are a great friend." TT!Kathy said as she kept petting TT!Temmie's soft hair. TT!Temmie escapes from TT!Kathy's loving embrace and jumps on to the floor.

"I should have told you this when you fell. I was so sure that you two would get along so well. I am so sorry for putting you though all of this." TT!Temmie apologized. TT!Kathy stood up from her spot.

"My friend, Nick, may have told me about Mettaton having a corrupt SOUL. How do we cure that?" TT!Kathy asks as she wants to shift the topic.

"Umm.. I think light magic. I am not sure. No one has tried it before." TT!Temmie said honestly.

"There is a first time for everything. Let's try it." TT!Kathy sounded rather optimistically.

"Darling! I don't want you to see me get angry. But whatever it takes, we shall get married by the end of today." TT!Mettaton stood up. He looked really angry.

"Mettaton, we decided to cure you SOUL via light magic. We just need to find an injection in the castle. I bet there is one near Judgment hall." TT!Temmie said wagging her tail with excitement.

"How about no?" TT!Mettaton said darkly.

(Power of Neo [TemTale ver.] plays)

TT!Mettaton transforms in a brilliant light. His right forearm is replaced by a large pink cannon. His outfit consists of gray pads on shoulders. From his back sprouted black wings with a dark purple trim. There is a yellow soul at his waist points downwards and 4 yellow rectangles near the bottom of his waist. His spiked out hair still has the pink and yellow highlights. His robotic face now reveals an entirely dark purple segment of his face, a black cross-hair in place over his purple right eye, and a glowing left yellow eye.

"If I, Mettaton Neo, can't have her... then no one can!" TT!Mettaton Neo said with a menacing glare. He points his cannon at both TT!Temmie and his future wife.


	7. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(c). Enjoy.****

* * *

(Power of Neo [TemTale ver.] plays)

TT!Kathy and TT!Temmie run towards Judgment Hall. A very angry TT!Mettaton Neo chases them.

"Darling! I know that being held captive is not the idea I have in my mind... but it will suffice!" TT!Mettaton Neo yells as he launches a yellow beam from his cannon.  
TT!Kathy and TT!Temmie dodges the attack. This sent the trio into a battle.

"I don't want to marry you! How many times do I have to tell you!?" TT!Kathy asks out of anger.

TT!Temmie launches white pellets towards TT! Mettaton. The attacks look like fireworks. TT! Mettaton dodges before attacking the duo with flying boots. TT!Kathy dodges his attack, but TT!Temmie does not dodge in time.

"Temmie!" TT!Kathy cries out.  
She choose "Fight". TT!Kathy use Flareon's powers. She used another Flamethrower.

"Darling... You are testing my patience." TT! Mettaton sounded furious after it hit him.

He launched a double beam. One from his eye and the other from his cannon. TT!Kathy grabs TT!Temmie to have a higher chance at survival. The attack lasts a bit longer than the previous.

"Temmie, is there a way out of this hall?" TT!Kathy asks with a plan forming in her mind. They luckily are not hit.

"Yes. I can get out of here by fleeing. Why do you ask?" TT!Temmie answers, but did not attack.

"I need you to flee. Bring the syringe here as fast as you can." TT!Kathy said thinking quick on her feet.

"I don't want to leave you." TT!Temmie whined.

"You have less health than me. Go! I will be fine." TT!Kathy assures her.

"Um... Okay! But don't lose." TT!Temmie hesitates. She eventually runs away from the fight.

"It's just you and me darling. I don't want to hurt that cute face of yours." TT!Mettaton pouted.

"I know this isn't you, Mettaton. Try to fight the dark magic!" TT!Kathy said with hope.

"Fight it? No darling. I can finally see clearly." TT! Mettaton said sounding scornful.

TT!Kathy chose "Fight". She launches a Will-O-Wisp at him, but misses.

"Then I will fight, until you go back to the way you were." TT!Kathy said strictly.

TT!Mettaton looks at his health. A few more hits and he is done for.

TT!Temmie is now outside the zone and looking frantically for the syringe. She could not hear the battle nor the song anymore.

"Where is it?" TT!Temmie asks herself multiple times.

She frantically looked through the drawers that are there. TT!Nick casually walked in on TT!Temmie.

"What are you doing?" TT!Gaster asks her.

"Ack!" TT!Temmie had a small heart attack. She tumbles backwards. TT!Nick lifts her up when TT!Temmie can't get back on her legs.

"Look I am really sorry about this whole situation I got you and Kathy in. I thought I was doing the right thing. But, I have learned from my mistakes." TT!Temmie said to TT!Gaster sounding very apologetic.

"... So, where is she?" TT!Gaster hesitated a bit. He is unable to tell if they could trust her.

"She is fighting Mettaton who is in his Neo form." TT!Temmie said honestly.

"That explains why I feel someone is using more magic than usual." TT!Gaster mutters.

"How can we fix Mettaton from his corrupted SOUL?" TT!Nick asks. He places TT!Temmie down.

"I am looking for a syringe that contains light magic. It should, hypothetical, cure him." TT!Temmie said. She fails to realize that there is no way TT!Nick could have known that TT!Mettaton has a corrupted SOUL.

"Let's look for it then." TT!Nick said sounding content. He looks for the syringe in various drawers.

"...Hey. I'm-I'm super sorry about fusing with you and causing you to end up like this. Can-Can you ever forgive me?" TT!Temmie asks sounding terrified.

"... I blamed you for so long. When we were fused together I felt the anger you had for me and those who helped. I did not mean to experiment on the Temmie kind if it led to this. I did not know that Chara and Frisk were going to use you for their own nefarious purposes. I should be the one apologizing." TT!Gaster said looking at TT!Temmie.

TT!Temmie smiles and wags her tail. She jumps into TT!Gaster's arms.

"I forgive you." She said sounding happy.

"I forgive you, too." TT!Gaster said hugging TT!Temmie tightly.

TT!Nick managed to find the syringe. He let the two have their little moment. TT!Nick enters the hall.

(For the Fans [TemTale ver.] plays)

There he saw TT!Kathy being pinned to the ground. TT!Mettaton uses his noodle arm to hold her by the throat. TT!Mettaon stood above TT!Kathy when he had a good grap. His cannon began loading itself with dark magic.

"Soon we shall be together." TT!Mettaton said with a wild smile.

TT!Kathy struggles to free herself. She thought about doing an absurd action. She stops wiggling and TT!Mettaton's grip starts to chock her. TT!Kathy gasps for air. TT!Mettaton hesitates on launching the beam. He realizes what he is doing. Panicking, TT!Mettaton releases his grip on Kathy. The song ends.

"Darling?! Are you okay?!" TT!Mettaton asks as he is about to comfort his future wife.

TT!Nick teleports behind TT!Mettaton and injected the syringe on his neck. TT!Mettaton gags and gasps for air. He falls down. As he fell, he took his shot and broke a window. TT!Mettaton's SOUL turns normal before he passes out.

"You okay?" TT!Nick asks. He causally walks over to TT!Kathy.

"No. What took you so long? I just saw what my life would have been with Mettaton flash before my eyes. It wasn't pretty." TT!Kathy answers as she regains her composure. TT!Nick offers his hand to help her off the floor.

"Life with a handsome robot would seem like a good life to most people." TT!Nick teases her. TT!Kathy is pulled up.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Nick." TT!Kathy said sarcastically. She removes any dust on her.

"I told Gaster you had this under control. What do you want to do now?" TT!Nick asks her.

TT!Kathy walks towards the room that has the barrier with TT!Nick following her. They leave an unconscious TT!Mettaton behind.

"When I was with Sans and Frisk, they told me about a barrier in this place. It supposedly needs a human and monster SOUL in order to cross it. But, knowing a particular person... I think it won't matter." TT!Kathy informs TT!Nick. She just hoped that she remembered the details correctly.

"Oh. Let's go break a barrier then." TT!Nick said sounding like a kid.

The Author breaks the barrier because the plot demands it. The monsters reach the surface upon hearing word of the barrier being broken.

The king and queen went over to TT!Kathy and TT!Nick once the monsters set up camp. The king has broad shoulders, a golden mane and beard, a pair of visible fangs, a left large curved horn, a right broken horn, two medium length ears, and green eyes. This anthropomorphic king wears a suit of armor, a light blue cape with a dark blue trim, black with a yellow trim shoulder pads, and a yellow crown with a light blue gem. The king is holding a long, dark blue trident adorned with a light blue diamond.

The queen has medium length ears and medium length horns. She has a pair of visible fangs, long eyelashes, and red eyes. This anthropomorphic queen has a golden crown with three magenta gems. She wears a long dark purple robe with gray sleeves that displays this AU's symbol on her chest.

"I want to thank you two on behalf of the entire kingdom for saving us" TT!Asgore said with gratitude.

"I can't believe we get to see the surface again." TT!Toriel said with a disbelief tone.

"We can find the humans' families. They would be so pleased to see their children again." TT!Asgore said with a smile.

"What did you do to them?" TT!Kathy asks the royal goats.

"Human. We placed the others before you in cryogenic chambers. They have been asleep for all these years. We were about to unfreeze them, when Gem EX attacked us. I hope the chambers are still in the same place. My how two months just fly by." TT!Torial replies.

"Your majesties? Umm... It has been a year." TT!Nick said rather hesitant.

"How do you know that?" TT!Kathy quickly asks him.

"About a year ago, there was news that monsters had surfaced up. Paul and I went to go investigate. We found a small town, but no monsters." TT!Nick explains sounding rather disappointed.

He wanted to greet the monsters that day. The king and queen both knew. They called for TT!Frisk.

"How many times?" TT!Asgore asks sounding rather furious.

"I don't know what you are talking about." TT!Frisk said innocently.

"Frisk." TT!Torial softly glares at him.

"3... million." TT!Frisk said very quietly.

"Louder." TT!Asgore demands.

"3 million" TT!Frisk repeats himself. He fidgets in his spot.

"(Sigh) Frisk... I don't understand why you would do such a thing. How many times did we reach the surface? How many times did we die in the genocide route? How many times did we try to put you in the cryogenic chambers to prevent Chara from possessing you?" The queen asks.

"I... I don't know." TT!Frisk said honestly.

"Temmie? What is going on?" TT!Kathy whispers to her upon seeing the adorable creature.

She was passing by with a recovered rectangle Mettaton. TT!Nick simply listens to them.

"The Resets." TT!Temmie said in a hushed tone.

The king and queen take TT!Fisk to their tent.

"Resets?" TT!Kathy asks giving her a confused look.

"Frisk has the ability to Reset, darling. He has been doing that ever since he fell down." TT!Mettaton explains.

"That is... awful. I can't imagine living the same day over and over again. Is he going to Reset again?" TT!Kathy asks sounding worried.

"I don't think so. Ever since you fell down, Frisk hasn't been able to Reset." TT!Sans said as he joins the conversation.

"You don't think that..." TT!Kathy's voice trails off as she slowly put the pieces together.

"Darling? You okay?" TT!Mettaton asks her.

"No. If Frisk abused the power, then why me?" TT!Kathy slowly panicks.

"Probably because your Determination is stronger than Frisk's. I thought I would never see this day. Don't worry Kat. I may have known you for a bit, but I know you aren't gonna Reset a bunch like Frisk there." TT!Sans said hoping to calm TT!Kathy down.

TT!Kathy is surprised that TT!Sans calls her that. Only her friends call her Kat.

"I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders." TT!Kathy said quietly. She did not think the monsters heard her.

"If you ever think about Resetting, then call me. Maybe we can even talk about books. Lately, I'm reading a book about anti-gravity. It's impossible to put down." TT!Sans said as he pats Kathy gently on the back.

"I'll need your number first." TT!Kathy said with a small smile. She took out the phone and punchs in TT!Sans' number.

The pun went unnoticed by only TT!Kathy. After a good laugh, TT!Mettaton begs TT!Kathy to put his in. TT!Kathy gave in to stop his begging. She even added TT!Temmie's number. Apparently, TT!Frisk is grounded for life for abusing his power.

"Nick!" a familiar voice yell from the distance.

It is ArcadeJana and ArcadeSans. They rush over to TT!Nick.

"Hide me!" TT!Nick finally spoke. He quickly hide behind TT!Kathy. It fails because he is still visible.

"We have been looking all over for you. We need to talk." ArcadeJena said. She sounds out of breath.

"I know nothing." TT!Nick said sounding innocent. He uses TT!Kathy as a human shield.

"Stop hiding behind your girlfriend and be a man! Tell us how you know those names!" ArcadeSans said angrily. His eye glows blue and yellow.

"Your eye is on fire." TT!Kathy bluntly said. She fails to realize what ArcadeSans called her.

"I am not a man. I am a mouse. Tell them Kathy." TT!Nick begs.

"Kathy?" ArcadeJena asks as she looks at the human shield.

"Yes, I am she. What do you want?" TT!Kathy responds. She is confused because she had no idea what is going on.

"Your boyfriend here has very sensitive information that we need to know where he got it." ArcadeSans said aggressively. His glowing eye went away.

"Boyfriend? What? Listen here you two. Nick gets all of his information from Google." TT!Kathy lies as she gets a bit flustered.

She and TT!Nick are only friends. Besides, telling them that TT!Nick can read minds will make them hostile.

"Google? You mean to tell me that he gets his information from the internet!?" ArcadeJena sounds shocked.

"Yes I do. And I am not ashamed to say that." TT!Nick said as he came out from his hiding spot.

"So... we just came here for nothing." ArcadeSans sounded defeated. No one answers him.

"Just who are you?" TT!Kathy asks them.

"Kat. Do you remember when I told you that Gaster and I went to an alternate universe? These guys are from there." TT!Nick explains briefly.

"I'm Jena and this is my significant other, Sans. We are from an alternative universe called ArcadeTale." ArcadeJena introduces herself and ArcadeSans.

"Okay?" TT!Kathy said sounding very intrigued.

She didn't believe TT!Nick and TT!Gaster actually went to an different universe. But, seeing people that look very different yes similar from this ones here... clearly makes her feel like there is more out there. Perhaps there is a Kathy out there that is nothing like her.

There is a loud boom in the distance. It shakes the earth.

"What is that?" TT!Kathy jumps a bit from the loud noise.

"We should go check it out." ArcadeJena said. She led ArcadeSans towards the source.

"We should follow them darling." TT!Mettaton takes TT!Kathy's right hand and follows them.

"Hey!" TT!Kathy objects, but is not heard.

TT!Mettaton pulls TT!Kathy until they made it to the source. The leave the others behind.

Two figures appeared from the dust. The first has long black hair and bangs, ruffled black fox-like ears, a black coat with red stripes, a pale pink skirt, and orange eyes. ArcadeDescorda is her name. The other figure stands near her.

ArcadeLuminous is her sister. She has a white hoodie, white hair, gray eyes, an indigo shirt, white pants, and white shoes. Her sweater has white sleeves, periwinkle sides, and a royal blue belt near the top.

"Where is that rock?" ArcadeLuminous angrily destroys another building.

"If we don't find it, we won't get our utopia world." ArcadeDescorda sounded a tad stressed.

"You two!" ArcadeJena yell catches their attention.

She did not seem too happy to see these two sisters.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the heroine Jena and her sidekick Sans. Didn't think you would find us here." ArcadeDescorda said with a wicked smile.

"After what you did last time, we can't let you go easily." ArcadeSans said with his eye glowing.

"Mettaton, stop pulling me!" TT!Kathy begs quietly.

She and the rest of the group are standing behind ArcadeJena and ArcadeSans.

"I sense the AU map that will lead us to the rock." ArcadeLuminous said looking around. Her eyes landed on TT!Kathy.

"Don't worry darling! I will protect you from these outsiders." TT!Mettaton said bravely. He pushes TT!Kathy behind him.

"I am not your darling." TT!Kathy hissed at him.

"How cute. Do you really think you can protect her from us?" ArcadeLuminous said with a sneer.

She suddenly rushes towards TT!Mettaton ready to fight him. TT!Kathy does not think twice. She uses her Eevee's Protect on the group.

ArcadeLuminous bounces off the green barrier. Her, TT!Kathy, and TT!Mettaton are sent into a battle.

(Enemy Approaching [ArcadeTale ver.] plays)

ArcadeLuminous stood across from her opponents.

"Are you going to spare me, Frisk? You should know that won't work." ArcadeLuminous said angrily.

Knowing that ArcadeFrisk is friends with both sisters, ArcadeLuminous is actually expecting this Frisk to show her mercy.

"I am not Frisk." TT!Kathy said as she chose the "Fight" button. TT!Kathy uses Swift on ArcadeLuminous.

"What?" ArcadeLuminous sounded surprised. She barely dodges the attack.

TT!Mettaton launches a few yellow bombs. They exploded when it hit ArcadeLuminous. She did her best at dodging, but the bombs took off 50 HP.

"I will kill you both then!" ArcadeLuminous said enraged.

She would have to kill them unless they show Mercy. She attacks both TT!Kathy and TT!Mettaton. TT!Mettaton got hit, while TT!Kathy dodges the attack. TT!Mettaton lost 20 HP.

TT!Kathy chose to "Fight". This time, she uses Hidden Power. ArcadeLuminous is unable to dodge. TT!Mettaton launched the bombs again. None misses. Max damage!

ArcadeLuminous is too tired to attack. TT!Kathy uses the "Fight" button yet again. She uses Swift. Critical hit!

"Maybe we should Spare her now." TT!Mettaton suggested as he choose not to attack.

ArcadeLuminous is low on health. ArcadeDescorda enters the battle. She sees her injured sister.

"You are not like the other Frisks that we have met." ArcadeDescorda points out. She sounds impressed.

The sisters are sparing you.

 _'Giving up already? I never seen this before. Most people I have met would have fought until the very end._ ' TT!Kathy thought.

TT!Kathy chose the "Mercy" button after curiosity got the better of her.  
TT!Mettaton did the same.

The song ends as does the battle.

"So, 'not' Frisk, what are you gonna do now?" ArcadeDescorda asks as she helps her sister stand.

"I want to know what you two are doing to this town." TT!Kathy sounds hostile.

"We are looking for something called an AU rock. Now if you can kindly tell me where it is, we won't destroy this entire village." ArcadeDescorda answers in a threatening tone. ArcadeLuminous groans in pain.

"My head. Ugh! Descorda, we have to retreat to our home world ." ArcadeLuminous said as she rubs her head.

ArcadeDescorda glares at TT!Kathy before using an AU portal remote. The thing is gray and has a small screen that lists the AU the two sisters are going to. ArcadeDescorda typed in "ArcadeTale" before pushing a red button.

A slate colored swirling portal appeared. ArcadeLuminous swiftly dragged TT!Kathy in.

"Darling!" TT!Mettaton cries. He runs to the portal.

ArcadeSans and ArcadeJena could not believe what had occurred. They are so baffled, that they do nothing.

"You won't stop us this time!" ArcadeDescorda said with a sneer.

ArcadeSans and ArcadeJena went through the portal. TT!Mettaton could not rescue TT!Kathy.

"We should follow them... right?" ArcadeJena asks ArcadeSans.

"Yeah... We also should have stopped the battle." ArcadeSans looked lazily at the ground.

"Don't we have some kind of remote to follow them?" TT!Mettaton asks the two.

"Yeah... ArcadeGaster gave us an AU portal device a long time ago. We can use it to get to ArcadeTale." ArcadeJena brings out the remote.

\- ArcadeTale: Waterfall Area -

"I can't believe this. Even after Frisk befriend them." ArcadeSans sighed heavily as he went through the portal. He waited for the others.

"Who are those humans?" TT!Mettaton asks.

"Their names are Luminous and Descorda. They are from our AU. And they are a bit dangerous." ArcadeJena said. She does not want to tell a stranger the whole story.

The sisters have not bothered them since ArcadeFrisk befriend them. So why are they trying to steal the AU rocks? ArcadeJena ponders this as the portal closes behind her.

"What is an AU rock?" TT!Nick asks snapping ArcadeJena from her thoughts.

"It's hard to explain." ArcadeJena said trying to think of the best way to explain it.

"All we know is that our universe has a rock that keeps the world going. Kinda like water." ArcadeSans did his best to explain.

"Okay? So... without the AU rock the world stops?" TT!'Mettaton tries to understand.

"As far as we know yes. The world eventually dies." ArcadeSans said before he realizes that there are four of them here.

"Wait... How the h-ll did you get her?" ArcadeJena beats ArcadeSans to the punch. She sounds unfriendly.

"I teleported at the very last second." TT!Nick rolled his eyes.

"... I... I am speechless." ArcadeJena said with a sigh.

The group begins to search for the lost cat. So far, TT!Kathy and the two sisters are nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, in a different part of Waterfall. The two evil sisters are dragging TT!Kathy. TT!Kathy's hands are tied with a rope that the sisters found. They carefully watch her as they whisper to one another.

"Why did you tell us to retreat? We could have beaten them if you did not fall asleep." ArcadeDescorda scolds her sister.

"Hush now! I sensed the rock when that girl showed up. I think she is the key to finding the rock." ArcadeLuminous said in a hushed tone.

"She must be like Ahri then. The two must be the maps to finding the their AU's rocks." ArcadeDescorda said putting two and two together.

"Yes. And since she doesn't know us, we can get her to lead us to any AU rock." ArcadeLuminous said with a smile.

"For our sake, I hope she can find all the rocks we are looking for." ArcadeDescorda said in a strict tone.

"Lets go find them." ArcadeLuminous said.

TT!Kathy heard every word. They are passing by some glowing blue flowers. They are releasing some blue pixels. They are called Echo flowers. How does she know that!

"I think you should know that I am not Frisk. My name is Kathy. And I would like to be freed from the rope." TT!Kathy said nicely. Both sisters looked at her.

"Kathy? As in Ahri's good friend? The one whom is supposed to be in the hospital?" ArcadeDescorda asks as she is caught off-guard by TT!Kathy's niceness.

"This is not our Kathy, sister! She is from another universe." ArcadeLuminous scolds her sister.

Both began to bicker over this. TT!Kathy sees her chance. She quickly unties the poorly made knot by pulling it with her teeth. TT!Kathy then uses Eevee's Dig to get far away from the sisters.


	8. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(c). Enjoy.****

* * *

\- ArcadeTale: Waterfall Area -

TT!Kathy walks around a bit before stumbling upon a turquoise house that looks like a fish face. The door opened and TT!Kathy is suddenly dragged inside. The person that dragged her in is a humanoid fish.

This fish has cyan blue skin, a red ponytail that is held by toe green bands, its' left eye is covered by a lime green scanner, emerald-green pants, brown shoes, and mint-green shirt, a yellow eye, and red gills.

"I can't believe that you are here! And out of the hospital too. Ahri! You won't believe who is here!" the fish yells very loudly. It sounds female.

TT!Kathy felt the fish's voice shake the house a bit. ArcadeAhri came out of the kitchen. She is no longer in her mega goddess form.

She now has long black hair with part of her bang covering the right eye, brown eyes, a navy blue sweater, blue pants, and gray shoes. Her eyes grew wide open of happiness and relief. Her friend is finally out of that hospital. The doctors did lie to her.

"I can't believe it. I thought you weren't going to make it. Undyne we should celebrate!" ArcadeAhri said as tears of joy trickled down. She hugs her friend.

This caught TT!Kathy off-guard. She wants to say that she is not the Kathy from this universe. But... ArcadeAhri looks so happy. She sounds like Ahri. She even looks like her too. To tell this Ahri the truth... would devastate her.

"I..." TT!Kathy is stopped.

"I have Rosie and Chihiro on the other side. We can play like the good old days. Maybe this time-" ArcadeAhri blabs out of excitement.

"I not your Kathy." TT!Kathy wants to say. She looks at both ArcadeUndyne and ArcadeAhri.  
TT!Kathy feels guilty all the sudden. No words came out of her mouth.

"We can crush the others!" ArcadeAhri exclaims with joy.

"I am from another universe. Don't know what it is called though..." TT!Kathy wants to say badly. She hugs herself. Yet again nothing came out of TT!Kathy's mouth.

"Are you okay? Why are you wearing different clothes and glasses? Is something wrong?" ArcadeAhri asks very concerned about her two legged Kathy.

TT!Kathy felt like someone had punched her in the gut.

"I couldn't find my clothes back at the hospital, so I settled for something else. I am just overwhelmed." TT!Kathy lied through her teeth.

"Sorry for asking. I think I miss you too much." ArcadeAhri said with a smile. She looks completely happy, but TT!Kathy felt ill.

"Let's play already! The game is set and ready to go!" ArcadeUndyne said enthusiastically.

"Why don't I sit this one out?" TT!Kathy suggests but nobody hears her.

She is given a controller with strange buttons on it. She has never seen nor handled a N1-3017 bluetooth wireless game controller. Kathy mostly uses a Wii controller (occasionally with a nunchuck) when playing a game.

"Ready!?" ArcadeAhri asks brimming with joy.

"I am ready to beat you punks!" ArcadeUndyne said with a huge smile.

TT!Kathy felt terrible. Pretending to be someone she is not to make someone else happy. After the Blue Guardians disbanded, TT!Kathy stopped making friends. She fell into a dark hole. She still talks to them every now and then. But it is not the same anymore.

TT!Kathy picks up the strange controller out of need. A need to remember the fun the group had back them.

While this is happening, ArcadeJena and gang, continues to search for TT!Kathy.

"Darling! Where are you?" TT!Mettaton yells as loud as he could.

"We have been searching for hours. Can't we take a break?" ArcadeSans asks. He is not sure if any will say yes to that.

"We have been looking for Kathy for the only 10 minutes." TT!Nick reminds ArcadeSans as he glanced at his watch. He is starting to get worried.

'Really, worried? This is not like me. After all, I have no SOUL.' TT!Nick thought.

"Hey freak, don't tell me how much time has passed." ArcadeSans became aggressive.

"Sans!" ArcadeJena scolds him.

"I am only informing you. I am starting to feel your hostility towards me... or should I say ArcadeNick." TT!Nick said with a non-menacing look.

It is enough to make anger fuel ArcadeSans. The air around them felt tense. It becomes hard to breath.

"Boo! I call cheats!" ArcadeUndyne yells as she runs after a familiar face.

"I did not cheat. I'm being completely honest!" TT!Kathy runs like the wind as she is being chased by a crazy fish lady.

"Undyne! Don't give her the nogie." ArcadeAhri teases.

She starts laughing really hard.

"I am going to get you! You cheating human!" ArcadeUndyne tackles TT!Kathy with a devilish grin.

ArcadeUndyne then starts her worst treatment a cheater gets: a noogie. TT!Kathy lost the racing game, so there is no way she could have cheated. TT!Kathy cries false tears.

"Stop that!" TT!Kathy pouts as she struggles.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are so animated? Cause what you are doing right now is down right something that would happen in an anime show." ArcadeUndyne said with a huge grin. She completely messed up TT!Kathy's hair upon releasing the poor human.

"I have not laughed this hard in a while. I am so glad you are back." ArcadeAhri said once she caught her breath.

TT!Kathy desperately tries to fix her hair. ArcadeUndyne knocked off her glasses. TT!Kathy picks up her broken glasses.

"Kat!" TT!Nick said as his eyes beams with relief. The air becomes breathable again.

"What? How the h-ll did you get here?" ArcadeAhri asks sounding a bit displeased.

"Portal." ArcadeSans answers.

"Luminous and Descorda are back. This time they won't pose a threat." ArcadeJena said pumping a fist.

TT!Mettaton saw his beloved TT!Kathy being picking up her broken glasses. He is infuriated by this strange Undyne.

"You broke her glasses, you ruffian!" TT!Mettaton said bravely.

"Sure brick-head." ArcadeUndyne teases TT!Mettaton.

She playfully shoves TT!Kathy.  
TT!Kathy is caught by TT!Mettaton. Her lips touching $&%^*•£.

It is a moment of bliss for TT!Mettaton, for he had been kissed by an angel. TT!Kathy's face became red like a tomato. She backs away from TT!Mettaton quickly.

"My love! I hoped against hope that this day would come. I need to confess my feelings for you." TT!Mettaton said as a heart appears on his screen.

He holds both of TT!Kathy's hands. TT!Kathy feels ill once more. She gives a sheepish smile.

"Do you have to do that right now?" ArcadeAhri asks sounding uninterested.

'It is just a kiss... only a kiss. I barely met this robot. Sure he tried to marry me by force. But that was because of the dark magic. Now... he kissed me because I forced him too.' TT!Kathy's heart sank.

"Kathy?" a voice catches her attention.  
She looks up to see TT!Nick's worried look.

"I'm-I'm fine. I just... need some air." TT!Kathy said softly taking her hands away from TT!Mettaton.

She walks towards TT! Nick. She decided to stand away from TT!Mettaton. TT!Mettaton displays an animation of a broken heart on his screen.

"If we are going to fight the evil sisters, then we need to find Frisk. They are in the New Home area." ArcadeAhri rallies to the group.

"We should get going then. It will be dark soon." ArcadeUndyne said.

"We better hurry then." ArcadeJena said with a nod.

The group quickly went to New home. They left ArcadeUndyne behind due to the fact she has to do her job.

"So... you aren't the Kathy of our universe?" ArcadeAhri asks. She sounds disappointed.

"I feel so bad lying to you. You looked so happy and I did not want to take that away." TT!Kathy said in an apologetic tone.

"She probably got her lying instincts from the freak." ArcadeSans said glaring at TT!Nick.

"Freak? That a new low... even for a Sans from another universe." TT!Mettaton states.

"Sans!" ArcadeJena scolds him. This time she elbows ArcadeSans.

"Ow! I am just speaking the truth." ArcadeSans said looking grumpy.

"You should not call TT!Nick that. It is not very nice." ArcadeJena huffs.

ArcadeAhri avoids eye contact with TT!Kathy. TT!Kathy notices and feels terrible for what she did. Even if this is not her Ahri, she still needs to be a good friend.

"How much longer will it take to get there?" TT!Nick asks in a calm tone.

He and TT!Kathy are walking side by side for some odd reason.

"Probably a day's journey. We can stop by Alphys' place to rest up." ArcadeAhri suggested.

"Good. Cause I think Sans here needs his nap. The old man gets cranky without one." TT!Nick teases the skeleton.

"That's it! Get dunked on you little brat!" ArcadeSans yells angrily.

His eye begins to glow. He uses a Gaster Blaster on TT!Nick. TT!Nick dodges the move with ease. A white laser launches from the blaster. As the laser is about to hit ArcadeAhri, TT!Kathy rushes to pushes her aside. The attack hits TT!Kathy. The move is really strong. It sends TT!Kathy and ArcadeSans into battle.

(Megalovania [ArcadeTale ver.] plays)

TT!Kathy immediately notices ArcadeSans' SOUL above his head. It is corrupted!

"You are going to have a very bad time... Chara." ArcadeSans said with hate.

He throws TT!Kathy up and down by using his blue attack. TT!Kathy looses 20 health. Unable to do anything, TT!Kathy watches her health drop down to 181.

"Sans! I don't want to fight you. You are not thinking straight. Plus I am not Chara." TT!Kathy said as she chose the "Mercy" button.

"Don't give me your crocodile tears, Chara!" ArcadeSans yells with hate.

Ten Gaster Blasters surrounds TT!Kathy.

"Good bye... brat." ArcadeSans said coldly before launching the blasters.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own UnderTale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- Game Over Area -

Darkness. That is all she could see. She is not fighting anyone. She can't see anyone. TT!Kathy gets up from the ground. The air is cold. Is she dead? TT!Kathy looks around the darkness.

"Hello?" she asks out of fear.

The word echoed in the darkness. The sound of someone walking becomes audible. TT!Kathy tries to run. Chains are attached to her legs. She tries pulling the chains. The sound grew louder and suddenly stopped.

"So... you have died. Congrats." the voice said sounding unemotional. TT!Kathy's eyes grew wide.

TT!Nick Green, the god of Destruction, walks towards her. She has no idea why she is treating her friend like a stranger. TT!Kathy looks towards the grounds. She watches her cold breath as TT!Nick finally comes to a stop.

"Am... I dead?" TT!Kathy stares at the chains.

"Not today. Apparently you can't die as long as you are in this game." TT!Nick said calmly.

TT!Kathy looks up to meet his cold blue eyes.

"Game?" she asks as she is not sure to believe him or not..

"It's like Brawl Island. You recall that we used to become a trophy if we 'died'. This game works a bit differently, but the same." TT!Nick give a vague answer to TT!Kathy's question.

"How differently?" TT!Kathy asks feeling confused.

"When you die, your SOUL is sent here. You get the choice to Continue or Reset." TT!Nick decides to give her better answer.

"Reset? Why do I get that ability?" TT!Kathy takes a single step forward.

"That ability should not matter. Anyways, if you Continue, you will be reawakened to where your body is currently at. Which happens to be on Mettaton EX's back." TT!Nick said his blue eyes looks rather intrigued.

"Are you here? Did you kill me?" TT!Kathy does not like TT!Nick's stare.

Knowing that ArcadeSans's blaster attack should have done 80 damage, more or less. She should have at least 100 health left. There is no way she should have died. How does TT!Kathy know that?

"Yes... No... Does it matter? Maybe I will be here if you die again. Just choose the button that says Continue and you will go back." TT!Nick does not seem to want to give TT!Kathy the answers she needs.

"Okay then... thanks." TT!Kathy is uncertain as she approaches the "Continue" button.

The chains have enough slack to let TT!Kathy reach the elusive button. She presses it.

\- ArcadeTale: New Home Area -

TT!Mettaton ran as fast as he can. Giving a piggy-back ride to an unconscious TT!Kathy, is no a good thing to do with a corrupted Sans and two evil sisters after you.

"Get back here you stupid robot!" ArcadeDescorda yells angrily. She launches a vicious attack.

TT!Kathy stirred and wakes up. She is relieved to be alive again. TT!Mettaton runs into an ally and hid quickly from the attack. He hides behind a dumpster. TT!Kathy quickly use Eevee's Swift to create cover for them. TT!Mettaton does his best to not move a single muscle or question the stary cover.

"Where are you?" ArcadeDescorda hissed as she came into the ally.

She is a bit star-struck from the odd attack that came out of nowhere. ArcadeDescorda is inches away from TT!Mettaton's hiding spot.

"Descorda!" ArcadeLuminous loud voice could be heard.

ArcadeDescorda sneers and walks away. The duo came out from their hiding spot.

"... Kathy?" TT!Mettaton places her down.

He turns around to see her.

"Yeah?" Kathy answers as their eyes met.

TT!Mettaton is in his EX form. Great... Why is he so fabulous?

"I am glad you are okay. Nick was right about you eventually waking up." TT!Mettaton smiles with gratitude.

He looks very relieved and is not acting flamboyant. Is that even a word to describe him as? He only acts like show-off around TT!Kathy only. On the other hand, he is acting mature all of the sudden right now. Or is she controlling him to be this way?

"Where are the other?" TT!Kathy asks as she shrugs off the thought.

"I believe they are being chased by ArcadeSans. Turns out ArcadeJena and her husband were fighting ArcadeDescorda when ArcadeSans got affected by dark magic." TT!Mettaton explains.

He is very surprised that TT!Kathy is not freaking out on the fact that she just died.

"I am guessing we don't have a syringe with us that contains light magic." TT!Kathy said looking at TT!Mettaton with concern.

 _'Am I really controlling him to fall in love with we? What a terrible Author I am.'_ TT!Kathy sends herself down a deep dark hole. She fakes a hopeful look at TT!Mettaton.

"I could use my laser cannon. It can shoot out light magic, but I need to be in range." TT!Mettaton acts very cool.

He flips his hair causing glitter to go into the air. Some lands on TT!Kathy. She brushes off the glitter.

"We should get to the others. They may need our help." TT!Kathy said quickly.

She leaves the ally. She does not even know how she is even doing this. TT!Mettaton smiles as he follows her.

Meanwhile, ArcadeSans is currently trying to blast the others into oblivion.

"I just want to state this is your fault." ArcadeJena said as she dodges a bone attack.

"Be glad we haven't died." TT!Nick said as he threw a shoe at ArcadeSans. It misses.

"Stop fighting you two! We need to do something. What about Mercy?" ArcadeAhri asks ArcadeJena.

She barely dodges a Gaster Blaster thanks to TT!Nick's teleport

"Mercy? Ha! What kind of idiot shows mercy to other? You fight other until one side is down." TT!Nick said as he laughs at the idea.

ArcadeAhri angrily shoves him.

"You kill others?!" ArcadeJena is so in shock that she is hit. She loses 10 HP.

"No. Our opponents faint once their health reaches zero." TT!Nick explains as his smile went away. "Does that not happen here?" he suddenly looks serious.

"Yes. That is why when we fight someone, we have to be careful with our magic." ArcadeAhri is surprised by the seriousness of this man. It feels like he is a humanoid version of Flowey for a spit second.

TT!Nick then threw another shoe at ArcadeSans. This one hit. ArcadeSans faints. He collapses on the ground and fell asleep.

"... That actually worked. Umm. What now?" ArcadeAhri asks ArcadeJena.

They gang cautiously surrounds the sleeping skeleton.

"We should look for TT!Mettaton and TT!Kathy. Are you sure she is going to wake up from death? I heard our Frisk being able to do that, but from where TT!Kathy body is? That is unheard of." ArcadeJena is confused yet intrigued.

"I can't confirm anything. I just know what pie I am craving for right now. Who wants apple pie?" TT!Nick sounds like a kid.

Both females stare at TT!Nick and did a synchronized face-palm.

"GUYS!" TT!Kathy ran up to them. She is panting upon catching up to them.

"You're okay." ArcadeAhri sounds surprised. TT!Nick is right... for once.

"Yeah... I am alive and well. Mettaton here has a way to cure Sans from dark magic." TT!Kathy said as she regains her breath.

"It shall be painless and heal his SOUL at the same time." TT!Mettaton said sounding a bit smug.

"Be careful on your magic. Nick here knocked him out with a shoe." ArcadeJena said as she did not think she would say that one day.

"A shoe? No pies?" TT!Kathy sounding disappointed as she folds her arms.

"Hey (chews) I can use a rubber chicken (chews) if I felt like throwing it at him." TT!Nick said as he ate a slice of delicious apple pie.

"Where did you get that?" ArcadeAhri finally asks him. It looks yummy.

"ArcadeFrisk. (chews) They are over there." TT!Nick said as he points with his fork.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own UnderTale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- ArcadeTale: New Home Area -

ArcadeFrisk approaches the small group. They have short dark brown hair, a bright pink sweater with blue at the neck, the top part of the sleeves being blue and the rest being soft pink, short blue lederhosen with salmon colored straps, and black shoes. They seem very calm. TT!Kathy feels uneasy around the genderless child. She could not explain why.

"I am glad that you like my mom's pie. Not lot of people get to eat it since she lives in the Ruins area." ArcadeFrisk said with a smile. That smile is unnatural to TT!Kathy.

"Frisk. Luminous and Descorda are out hunting for the AU rocks again." ArcadeJena said with a sad tone. She did not want to wage war against the two again. Especially if the last time, they almost destroyed ArcadeTale.

"Don't say that. Both sisters are not hunting for AU rocks any more. They are kind and caring." ArcadeFrisk defended them.

TT!Kathy could not shake the feeling that something is very wrong.

"Frisk. May I see your SOUL?" TT!Kathy asks softly. ArcadeFrisk did not hear her.

"So what do we do?" ArcadeAhri asks the group, excluding TT!Nick. She wants to stop the sisters to from destroying any AUs.

"Frisk. May I see your SOUL?" TT!Kathy is louder this time.

"Why do you want to see my SOUL?" ArcadeFrisk very cutely tilts their head. It seems like no one else hear this.

"We don't have time. We need to find Descorda and Luminous." ArcadeJena said strictly.

She grabs her husband who looks like he just woke up from a nap. She drags him south. ArcadeAhri blinks and is a bit speechless.

"I guess they are going back home to Snowdin. We should look for the sisters by spitting up." TT!Nick suggests to the remaining members of the group.

"(Nods) I think you are right. I'll take Frisk and Kathy with me." ArcadeAhri said as she finally acknowledges TT!Nick's presence.

"Fine by me. Let's meet up here in an hour." TT!Mettaton said looking unhappy.

About twenty minutes of silence and searching for two evil sisters.

"So... are you from another AU?" ArcadeFrisk asks the small group. She did not like the silence nor did ArcadeAhri.

"I suppose so. Don't know what it is called." TT!Kathy said keeping a watchful eye on ArcadeFrisk.

"Oh! TT!Nick said that you guys were from TemTale." ArcadeAhri answers with a grin.

She forgot the fact she is giving TT!Kathy the cold treatment. She forgot that TT!Kathy lied to her about being ArcadeKathy.

"TemTale? That is nice name for my universe." TT!Kathy comments. Out of nowhere ArcadeLuminous attacks the trio. All three are sent into battle.

(Enemy Approaching [ArcadeTale ver.] plays)

"Hey! You should know a bit about both sisters. Luminous has the SOUL of Purity. It basically dispels any affects. Descorda, on the other hand, has the SOUL of Chaos. If you touch the SOUL, you may go insane or die. Which I am hoping it will happen to you." ArcadeFrisk informs TT!Kathy rather half haphazardly. ArcadeFrisk mumbles that last sentence.

Their eyes opened and revealed black eyes with a red pupil. It looked like ArcadeFrisk is a robot and their parts are showing. They equip a knife from their inventory. The knife is odd looking. It looks like a sickle infused with a knife. They look ready to fight.

"Hey! Quit dawdling! We have a evil person to beat." ArcadeAhri scolds the group. She did not see the small transformation on ArcadeFrisk.

TT!Kathy looks at ArcadeAhri before looking at a normal looking, happy-go lucky ArcadeFrisk.

"What? Is there something on my face?" they are practically taunting TT!Kathy.

TT!Kathy did not question this child anymore. She knows that there is something wrong. TT!Kathy did not even notice ArcadeLuminous's attack.

"ACK!" TT!Kathy came crashing into reality.

She lost a bit of health, but is more baffled by the child. What happened to them? Is it just her mind playing tricks on her? TT!Kathy chose the "Fight" button. Using Jolteon's powers, TT!Kathy used Thunder Wave. ArcadeFrisk is stunned!

"The battle is this way!" ArcadeLuminous said in anger.

She did not like it when the group turns on each other.

"Why are you attacking a child?" ArcadeFrisk whines.

"TT!Kathy! Don't fight Frisk. They are our hope in putting some sense into this crazy lady." ArcadeAhri sounds disappointed.

TT!Kathy is hurt by her words. She chooses to lie.

"I have bad aim." TT!Kathy looks away. It pained her to lie like this.

"I can't attack! I am stunned." ArcadeFrisk said to ArcadeAhri.

They are panicing. TT!Kathy noticed the button they have not push: "Fight". She also notice their LV. It is 19. TT!Kathy only knew TT!Frisk for a little bit. And it is bad to assume that all Frisks are alike. However, she recalls what TT!Sans told her about LV.

"Ahri, stay away from this child. They are at LV 19." TT!Kathy said with hostility towards ArcadeFrisk.

She runs to ArcadeAhri. She places her left arm in front of ArcadeAhri to prevent ArcadeFrisk from getting to them. Silence. The song ended as did the battle. ArcadeLuminous fled. She runs as fast as she could.

"Well... I thought this was going to end differently. I am afraid I am going to have to kill you two." ArcadeFrisk said in a demonic voice.

They transform in front of the duo. ArcadeFrisk becames ArcadeChara.

They have short brown hair, a bright green sweater with yellow at the center, dark brown lederhosen with red colored straps, brown eyes, pink cheeks, and dark brown shoes.

"Greetings. I am Chara. I can't allow anyone whose Determination rivals mine. Especially if they surpass me. Join me in my cleansing of the underground, TT!Kathy." ArcadeChara said with a crazed smile.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I won't join you." TT!Kathy said getting into a battle stance. She glances at ArcadeAhri. "Ahri. I need you to go get Nick and Mettaton. Find a way to stop Descorda from finding your AU rock." TT!Kathy commands.

"But-" ArcadeAhri objects.

"No! Just go!" TT!Kathy yells to get her point across. It pains her to yell at ArcadeAhri like that. ArcadeAhri ran away.

"Your Determination is a bit different than me. You are not Frisk and you are not me. I think that may give the comedian a heart-attack since you are unpredictable." ArcadeChara pulled out her knife.

TT!Kathy knows that ArcadeChara is still paralyzed. As long as they do not heal that status, TT!Kathy may just be fine. TT!Kathy said nothing and charges into battle.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own UnderTale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- ArcadeTale: New Home Area -

(Chara's Theme [ArcadeTale ver.] plays)

"Your SOUL is truly different from us. I wonder what its limits are." ArcadeChara caresses their knife.

TT!Kathy said nothing. She used her Jolteon's powers for this battle. TT!Kathy choose the "Fight" button and uses Thunderbolt. ArcadeChara's corrupted SOUL is brought up and electrocuted. ArcadeChara could not dodge the move. They growled at her after TT!Kathy's attack ended. ArcadeChara uses their knife. They rush towards TT!Kathy in hope to land a hit. TT!Kathy dodges the attack. TT!Kathy quickly pressed the "Fight" button. She uses Hidden Power.

"Just like the comedian. Heh. I know how to beat you now! Your pattern is just like Sans." ArcadeChara said with a mischief look. They smile very creepily. They did their best at dodging the attack.

"I can't wait to have a bad time from you. I can't believe it took me this long to figure out that you are a gender-bent Sans. And to put the icing on top, you are from a different AU." ArcadeChara said and then laughed. Their crazed laughter echoed in this odd battle.

 _'What is with this kid? Giving them a bad time? I don't know if I am anything like Sans. I barely met him and the Arcade version of him.'_ TT!Kathy thought as she is visibly freaked out by the strange human.

"What's your next move?" ArcadeChara anticipates her next attack.

ArcadeChara eagerly awaits for your next attack. TT!Kathy froze. She did not know what to do. She does not know what to choose.

"Well? Aren't you going to push the fight button, Sans?" ArcadeChara asks. She looks delusional.

"No." TT!Kathy said firmly. She crosses her arms and sat down on the cold ground.

"What do you mean 'no'?" ArcadeChara sounds angry.

"I am not going to fight you." TT!Kathy softly glares at them.

"Sans... You have to fight me you trash-bag! I killed your brother and everyone you love." ArcadeChara yells desperately.

They want this fight to continue. TT!Kathy did not know the monsters very well, but is sad that most of them are dead. That is... if they really are dead. She doesn't know why ArcadeChara keeps calling her Sans. Perhaps they fight him at some point in the underground and ArcadeSans gives them a "bad time".

"Are the monsters really dead?" TT!Kathy asks from her spot.

ArcadeChara sudden smile creeps out TT!Kathy.

"Are you really that dumb, Sans? Of course I did. How do you think I got such a high LV?" ArcadeChara said as they caresses their knife lovingly.

 _'Maybe ArcadeSans would want revenge on ArcadeChara after they killed the people he loves. Am I starting to get curious? Am I trying to find out what is going on? Do I even what to know? I have seen destruction and its' results. I have see it cause even the kindest person turn into something wicked. A child, of all things, can still cause such destruction. It can make anyone want to seek revenge or seek other options. Why do I feel like I have done this before?'_ TT!Kathy got lost in her thoughts. She ignores the angry child across from her. ArcadeChara is getting impatient.

Meanwhile, outside the battle. ArcadeAhri finally finds TT!Mettaton and TT!Nick. TT!Nick has ArcadeDescorda in handcuffs. She has oven gloves on for some odd reason.

"Hey! We found one of the sisters. Where is Kathy?" TT!Nick asks rather content.

"She is with Chara." ArcadeAhri said out of breath.

TT!Mettaton gave a look of horror. The name meant something to him, but he did not know exactly what.

"Who is Chara?" TT!Mettaton asks in a brave tone.

"Chara is a demon child who wants to kill everything. We must stop them before it is too late!" ArcadeAhri is panicking.

She pulls TT!Mettaton by his arm.

"This way! Quick!" ArcadeAhri yells. She pulls him to where TT!Kathy is fighting. TT!Nick and ArcadeDescorda calmly follows them.

Upon arrival, ArcadeAhri is practically dying from running so much.

"Kathy is fine. Look!" TT!Nick said with a calm smile. ArcadeDescorda looks at him.

"Seriously? She is not fine. Once Chara gets a chance, they will kill her." ArcadeDescorda hisses.

"So?" TT!Nick said only to her.

His eyes are cold as ice. He shows no emotion what-so-ever. ArcadeDescorda got scared for a minute. She thought he is going to... to.

"How do we save her?" TT!Mettaton sounds a bit hopeless.

His question broke TT!Nick's gaze from ArcadeDescorda.

"We can't. I have no idea how to beat Chara." ArcadeAhri adds more hopeless news.

"It appears that they are not fighting." TT!Nick comments.

"Perhaps it is your friend's turn and she has not yet gone?" ArcadeDescorda suggest as she is careful with her words. Silence.

"... We have to come up with something! I can't leave Kathy there, even if she is from a different AU." ArcadeAhri said not giving up just yet.

"I can try to use my light cannon. Maybe that will help." TT!Mettaton said. He did not want TT!Kathy to die again.

"It might works. It appears that ArcadeChara's SOUL is corrupted like ArcadeSans' was." TT!Nick points out.

"If what the freak said is right, we just need to get in the fight zone and check out their SOUL." ArcadeAhri gives a plan to the group.

"I shall go." TT!Mettaton said bravely. He went into the fight alone.

(Chara's Theme [ArcadeTale ver.] resumes)

"Seriously? You are going to sit there and do nothing! You are lazy!" ArcadeChara rages.

They want to fight. TT!Kathy did not respond.

"AHH!" ArcadeChara pulls their hair out of frustration.

TT!Mettaton came into the zone. He partners up with TT!Kathy.

"Darling! Are you okay?" TT!Mettaton asks as sparkles in his eyes appeared.

"Yeah. Just busy doing absolutely nothing." TT!Kathy said with a faint smile.

She quickly tucked in a few loose strands of hair behind her right ear. _'Has his eyes always sparkled?'_ TT!Kathy thought.

"SANS! GIVE ME A BAD TIME ALREADY!" ArcadeChara yells at the top of their lungs.

"Sans?" TT!Mettaton tilts his head a bit.

"I can't explain that." TT!Kathy said as she gets up.

"I have a light cannon at the ready. Is their SOUL corrupted?" he asks as his heart skipped a beat.

TT!Kathy fails to notice the closeness between her and him.

"Yep. Fire away." TT!Kathy extends her right arm gesturing him to use the attack.

"With pleasure." TT!Mettaton smiles seductively.

His large beam of light magic pierces though ArcadeChara's SOUL. They scream in agony. The song ends as did the battle.

"Kathy!" ArcadeAhri hug-tackles her best friend.

Correction. Her best friend from another AU.

"I was really worried about you." ArcadeAhri starts to squeeze her.

"It is okay. I am okay. Everything is fine. Now let me go... so I can breath." TT!Kathy said as she is slowly turning blue.

"Opps! Sorry." ArcadeAhri apologizes as she lets go of TT!Kathy.

ArcadeChara disappeared and ArcadeFrisk reappeared.

"Ugh! What happened? The last thing I remember is... (gasp) Toriel! Papyrus! Undyne! Mettaton! I can't believe it... I went down the genocide route again." ArcadeFrisk scolds themselves at the end.

"It it okay, ArcadeFrisk. TT!Kathy and TT!Mettaton here managed to stop you from reaching the castle." TT!Nick said sounding rather optimistic.

"Still... Sans is going to be so mad at me. I Reset once we got to the surface." AracadeFrisk said looking devastated.

"We were at the surface?!" ArcadeDescorda sounds and looks surprised. ArcadeFrisk nods sadly.

"I should kill you for getting us back down here again." ArcadeDescorda hiss as they tried to lung at ArcadeFrisk.

TT!Nick prevents her from harming them by blocking ArcadeDescorda's path.

"Maybe there is a way for you to get to the surface without a Reset?" TT!Kathy suggests.

"How?" ArcadeFrisk does not look convinced.

"Perhaps if we can find someone who remembers the Resets." TT!Nick said with a gentle smile.

"Sans remembers as do you." ArcadeFrisk points out.

They have never quite figured out how ArcadeNick remembers. On the other hand, the other monsters sometimes remember the previous timelines.

"Okay then. All we have to do is convince ArcadeNick to help us out." ArcadeAhri said. Even if she does not want his help.

ArcadeAhri knows that ArcadeSans can only do so much. They will need back-up to keep ArcadeFrisk in check.

"I need to Reset first." ArcadeFrisk feels confident.

ArcadeFrisk's fails to Reset completely. Monsters that they killed came back to life. And their memories of dying. However, the group is still standing in the New Home area.

"... Is a Reset supposed to do this?" ArcadeDescorda asks sounding unimpressed by the Reset.

"I... I don't understand. I am supposed to start near the Ruins. I am suppose to meet Flowey at this point. Something is blocking me from doing a full Reset." ArcadeFrisk panicks.

"KID!" ArcadeSans voice could be heard.

His eye is glowing angrily. He looks pissed at ArcadeFrisk. ArcadeSans teleports inches away from them.

"I went to Snowdin and saw dust everywhere. Then all of the sudden, everyone is alive again. But they have their memories. Is this some twisted game to you? Making everyone remember what you did?" ArcadeSans asks as he is beyond anger while grabbing ArcadeFrisk's shirt.

"I-It wasn't a complete Reset! Something blocked me from doing so. You got to believe me." ArcadeFrisk said looking terrified.

"The kid is right ArcadeSans. I am the one blocking you." TT!Kathy said even if she is not sure if she is the cause.

ArcadeSans drops ArcadeFrisk. He turns his head slowly to her. ArcadeAhri gets close to ArcadeSans in case he tries something.

"What?" ArcadeFrisk and ArcadeSans asks at the same time.

"I have the red SOUL. I may not know what it means, but lets roll with that... In my AU, I have now possess power of Reset. Sans told me that my Determination is stronger than Frisk. ArcadeFrisk, I am really sorry. But, you are going to have to deal with the consequences of your actions." TT!Kathy said as she timidly puts her foot down.

"You won't Reset. Nothing I can do to change your mind?" ArcadeFrisk asks dreading for the answer.

"No." TT!Kathy said as she took a deep breath afterwords. She still despises conflict.

TT!Mettaton wonders how close he can be near her. He wishes to comfort her. He walks towards her.

"(Sigh) I was afraid you were going to say that." ArcadeFrisk said with a sad tone.

"About time someone gives her a talk like that. Toriel is too nice to give you tough love." ArcadeDescorda comments.

She starts to viewing TT!Kathy as the Toriel of her AU.

"Now what?" TT!Mettaton asks as he takes two inches towards TT!Kathy.

"We go home. Really, there is nothing to do here." TT!Nick said.

He pretended to forget about ArcadeLuminous being on the loose.

"What about Luminous?" ArcadeAhri asks ArcadeDescorda as she remembers about the other sister.

"She is long gone by now." ArcadeDescorda sneers at her.

"Since she came here, do you think she went to another AU?" TT!Kathy asks the group.

TT!Mettaton took another inch. TT!Kathy softly pushes him back a bit once she noticed how close he is to her. TT!Mettaton pouts softly.

"She would not leave without me." ArcadeDescorda said.

"You sure?" TT!Nick raises an eyebrow.

\- Hotland -

Some time later, the group went to the lab located in Hotland.

"This portal shall lead you to Luminous. We shall keep an eye on both Frisk and Descorda while you are gone." ArcadeXortex tells the group.

He and ArcadeGaster are keeping ArcadeDescorda in a magic jail cell. It is somewhere in the lab.

"Thanks for letting us use your portal thingy." TT!Kathy said with gratitude.

"Are your sure you six will be fine?" ArcadeXortex asks the group.

"Yes, we shall be fine." ArcadeGaster chimes.

ArcadeGaster, ArcadeSans, ArcadeAhri, TT!Mettaton, TT!Nick, and TT!Kathy are going on this trip. The large group prepares themselves for the journey.

"Okay then. This portal shall take you to Luminous. Do be careful." ArcadeXortex said with a concerned look.

"Okay, we won't." TT!Nick jokes.

TT!Kathy chucks at his goofiness. The group jumps in pairs into the portal beneath them. In a blink of an eye the group is gone.

"... (Sigh) I think I worry too much chicken." ArcadeXortex said to the chicken.

It is the same chicken that TT!Nick left. The chicken suddenly starts to sabotage the portal.

"What are you doing?!" ArcadeXortex asks out of surprise.

He began to chase the chicken. The chicken ran and jumps into the lava. ArcadeXortex could not catch the fast chicken. Watching it die and seeing the feathers reveal a metal body, ArcadeXortex did a mental note of what it did. He went back to the portal. The chicken did not physically damage the portal device. He then checks the log of all AUs they have visited so far.

All of it is there, except for TemTale. The chicken erased the back-up drive and the back-up drives numbers 2-4. That is unrecoverable data. The device can no longer send anyone to TemTale.

\- LittleTale: Snowdin area -

"Ugh! Where am I?" TT!Kathy asks herself as she wakes up. She does not know why she is lying down on something cold.

"You're in Snowdin silly." A small voice said. The voice sounded close.

"Great. I have finally gone crazy." TT!Kathy said as she rubs her eyes.

She rubs her sore shoulders as she sits up straight. Her eyes laid upon probably the most adorable group of monsters she ever saw. Small versions of Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, Undyne, and Alphys.

"Are you our mom?" Little!Undyne asks in the most innocent way.

TT!Kathy feels like she died and gone to cute heaven.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own UnderTale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- LittleTale: Snowdin -

TT!Nick gets up from the cold snow. He looks around the place the group landed in as he dust off any remaining snow. TT!Nick spots ArcadeGaster with a clip-board out. He seems to be writing and looking up occasionally at TT!Nick.

"Seriously man? You're writing at a time like this?" TT!Nick tells him in a monotone tone.

"Ahri told me that you have no SOUL. I just want to do some experiments on you." ArcadeGaster said putting the board and pen away.

"Why?" TT!Nick asks him. TT!Nick cautiously approach the wild scientist.

"So I can know if you are the Flowey of your universe." ArcadeGaster said with a spiteful look. Based on his response, it is obvious ArcadeGaster does not like ArcadeFlowey.

"Flowey? Dude, we already have a TT!Flowey. Donut compare me to anyone you know." TT!Nick said as he lands a terrible pun.

A chuckle is heard. The duo turn to see ArcadeSans trying to contain his puns.

"Sans. No." ArcadeGaster tells the punny skeleton for he dreaded puns.

"That was bad kid. I got more jokes that will tickle your funny bone." ArcadeSans lazily walks over to them.

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't know if I have the heart for that." TT!Nick jokes back.

ArcadeAhri and TT!Mettaton eventually found the others. ArcadeGaster groans at the terrible puns and jokes.

"Joke normally work me down to the bone." ArcadeSans said with a wink.

"I got some jokes that are rib-tickling." TT!Nick said with a smile.

"(Snickers) It is cold here. Be careful not to get ice-olated." ArcadeSans smiles back.

"No way that will happen to me. I'll just be chilling." TT!Nick smiles wider. He is trying hard to not be a threat to the group.

"Stop the puns!" ArcadeGaster yells at them.

"ArcadeGaster... you are too cold." TT!Nick said as ArcadeGaster face-palmas himself.

TT!Mettaton laughs at the jokes while ArcadeAhri tries to hold it in.

"I haven't laughed this much in a long time." TT!Mettaton said as he regains his composure. He approaches the group with ArcadeAhri.

"Doesn't your Sans give terri-bone jokes?" ArcadeSans asks the regular robot.

"I haven't seen him in a while." TT!Mettaton said honestly. He sounds a bit sad.

"Do not fear! I brought back-up!" TT!Nick said as he pulls out TT!Sans out of thin air.

"Hey." TT!Sans gave an unsure wave.

"How?" ArcadeGaster asks while ArcadeAhri's eyes opened very wide.

"I wanted to bring some fresh meat since we are going to be universe hopping for a bit. So, I took the liberty in bringing TT!Sans to our journey." TT!Nick said very enthusiastically.

His logic made no sense to anyone in the group. TT!Nick puts down TT!Sans. They heard distant laughter.

"Kathy?" TT!Mettaton asks no one. He swiftly follows the laughter. The rest of the group do the same.

There, they saw small versions of particular monsters sitting on a log.

Little!Undyne is sitting on TT!Kathy's lap. To the left of TT!Kathy is Little!Sans. Little!Papyrus sat near his brother. To the right of TT!Kathy is Little!Alphys. Little!Toriel is in front of the tiny group. She appears to be lecturing the "class" on how to build the perfect snowman.

"And that is how you do it." Little!Toriel said as she finishes her small snowman.

"Cool." Little!Sans comments.

"Can we build one now?" Little!Undyne looked up at TT!Kathy.

"Sure!" TT!Kathy said with a genuine smile.

The kids ran off. All of them started their snow building.

Little!Sans and Little!Papyrus worked together. Little!Alphys went with Little!Toriel to build another snowman. TT!Kathy is led by Little!Undyne to make a snowman.

"Ooo! Ooo! We should make ours bigger and stronger than the rest." Little!Undyne said. There is fire in her eyes.

"As long as we don't go overboard." TT!Kathy chuckles at her feisty fish friend.

She has forgotten why she is in this AU. TT!Kathy helps Little!Undyne build a snowman that is taller than the others.

"Kathy!" a familiar voice calls out.

TT!Kathy looks up to see the odd group.

"Hey guys!" she waves at them. TT!Kathy notices TT!Sans is with them.

"Thank goodness you are safe. We were so worried about you." TT!Mettaton said in a worried tone.

"OMG! These are the cutest monsters I have ever seen." ArcadeAhri squeals.

She pinches Little!Toriel's cheeks.

"Ow! That hurts!" Little!Toriel pouts. She runs away from ArcadeAhri and hides behind TT!Kathy.

"She is being mean." Little!Toriel said as she looks at TT!Kathy with her adorable eyes.

"Ahri! Don't pinch anyone's cheeks." TT!Kathy softly scolds at ArcadeAhri.

"But they are too cute!" ArcadeAhri pouts.

"Resist my friend! Or you will fall into cute land that you cannot escape from." TT!Kathy said ominously.

ArcadeAhri could tell that TT!Kathy is teasing her.

"What is cute land?" Little!Papyrus asks sounding concerned.

"Oh no! I fell into cute land! Resist my friends. Resist the cuteness!" TT!Kathy said dramatically. She falls back first into the snow. She pretends to be dead.

The tiny warriors surrendered her.

"Only a handsome prince can save the fallen princess." TT!Mettaton said as he rushed to TT!Kathy's aid.

"Quick! Revive her!" Little!Undyne said practical demanding him to "save" TT!Kathy.

TT!Kathy immidiatly shot up upon hearing this.

"I'll good." she said quickly and went over to TT!Nick. He smiles at her silliness. She playfully sticks out her tongue at him.

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for Luminous?" ArcadeGaster folds his arms.

"Don't worry about it. We have time." TT!Nick said with a smile. It seems reassuring.

"(Sigh) Fine. I suppose fooling around a bit won't be so bad." ArcadeGaster said grumpily.

"Don't be such a sour puss." TT!Sans said with a wink.

"Yeah, Gaster. Hey! Other me. Why did the lemon stop rolling down the hill?" ArcadeSans did his best to hide his smile.

"Don't know." TT!Sans was already smiling.

"It ran out of juice." ArcadeSans finished his terrible pun with a big smile.

The group laughs while ArcadeGaster and Little!Papyrus groans.

"Come on ArcadeGaster. Lighted up. Or is something about telling jokes and puns seem uncandy?" TT!Nick smirks.

"Perhaps if we sugarcoat the puns even more." TT!Sans suggests.

"These jokes will certainly come in candy." ArcadeSans smiles even wider.

"We should start a band, Sweet 'n sweeter." TT!Nick added.

"Good name! I think this will be a minty relationship though." ArcadeSans comments.

"I've bean hoping that we can all have a gummy time." TT!Sans winks.

"AHHH!" ArcadeGaster rages, "Stop the puns! I cane send you back to your rightful AUs!"

The two skeletons and TT!Nick laugh hard. ArcadeGaster realizes what he said.

"Why me?" ArcadeGaster complains as he buries his head in his hands.

"What is going on with them?" TT!Kathy asks as she is holding back a smile.

ArcadeAhri and the rest of the group seemed to be laughing. The only jokes poor TT!Kathy got were TT!Nick's.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own UnderTale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- Game Over Area -

There is no one here this time. TT!Kathy struggles with the chains. She tries to use her powers in this strange void. It works after the 10th try. TT!Kathy uses Flareon's powers to blast fire on the chains. It miraculously works! She proceeds to take them off completely. She then looks around a bit.

"Hello?" TT!Kathy asks the emptiness.

No response. TT!Kathy looks at her options. She chooses "Continue". This time the words "Give up" next to "Yes" appear. Maybe it would just be easier if she did.

\- A few hours earlier in LittleTale -

ArcadeGaster is still flabbergasted by all of the puns. TT!Nick kept exchanging puns with the two Sans. ArcadeAhri is still trying to pinch all the cheeks. It turns into a game of tag for her and the tiny ones.

TT!Kathy watches her friend from the couch. She is reading to Little!Undyne and Little!Alphys. It is nice of Little!Gaster to let them crash at the Snowdin motel. Little!Gaster is probably the tallest person (maybe even taller than TT!Mettaton) in the room and one of the few adults according to TT!Nick. He seems nice. He is currently treating playfully ArcadeAhri as a kid. TT!Kathy felt like having a watchful eye on Little!Gaster.

"I can't go on like this. We need to find Luminous." ArcadeGaster pouts and sighs heavily.

"ArcadeAhri seems to be having a good time. We can go look for her." TT!Kathy suggests.

She places the book down. The two kids groan when that happened. TT!Mettaton helps TT!Kathy get two groggy monsters off her.

"I can help out." TT!Mettaton said quickly.

"We should go." ArcadeGaster said as he mutters something.

\- Waterfall Area -

So much time has passed and yet the trio found nothing. TT!Kathy is paired up with the guy that has a "crush" on her. ArcadeGaster is nowhere in sight.

"Hey Kat?" TT!Mettaton's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"What." her response sounds unemotional.

"Can we take a break?" TT!Mettaton asks with an unsure tone.

"We took a break five minutes ago." TT!Kathy reminds him.

TT!Mettaton collapses suddenly. TT!Kathy panics. She gets him to lean against some rocks.

"Come on man. Don't pass out on me! Tell me what is wrong?!" TT!Kathy asks as her worry increased by the seconds.

"Low battery. Must conserve." he manages to say.

TT!Mettaton morphed back to his rectangular form. He did not move and fell backwards. TT!Kathy is quick and uses Jolteon's powers to electrocute the robot. Perhaps he just needed electricity, she rationalized. TT!Kathy places her hand on his sides. Zap! No response. She tries again. This time with more electricity. Zap! No response. TT!Kathy is getting really scared.

"Don't die... I don't want to be alone." she softly whispers to herself.

TT!Kathy briefly relived the horrors of the island's deaths. So many good people died for a good cause. Her SOUL and TT!Mettaton's SOUL must have heard her cause they were both outside. TT!Kathy did not think twice. She grabs her SOUL to be closer to his. Afterwords, she zaps TT!Mettaton with all her might. The two SOULs brightly shine. There is no response for the longest time.

"Mettaton?" TT!Kathy asks meekly.

"(Cough x2) Ugh... What happened?" TT!Mettaton finally responds.

TT!Kathy smiles with relief and hugs the robot.

"I thought you were a goner." she admits. She broke the hug after a while.

"I ...ummm... lost power... You must have restarted me." TT!Mettaton said blushing out of embarrassment, "I did not mean to scare you." His tone suggests that he genuinely cares about her.

"At least you are okay." TT!Kathy smile disappears as she gets up.

"Yeah. How-How did you reboot me?" he asks as she pulls him up.

"I used electricity. After that failed, our SOULs came out for the third shock." TT!Kathy recalls what just happened. Yet saying out loud make it seem a bit odd.

TT!Mettaton blushes again. He is not sure what exactly to say. He is glad to be back. And he is brought back by someone who cares about him. In addition to that, his magic is restored and his electronic capacity has doubled.

"... Thanks." he finally said.

"Why don't you take a break? I'll look around for a bit." TT!Kathy suggests. She did not want TT!Mettaton fainting and/or dying.

"No!" TT!Mettaton yells loudly. Silence.

"... I don't want to be alone." he practically mutters. He began to fidget with his fingers.

TT!Kathy froze. Her yellow ears twitched. She sighs heavily after a few seconds.

"We can go back to the rondevu point." TT!Kathy said not making eye contact.

She begins to slowly walk away from TT!Mettaton. He follows her.

"... I don't like the silence." TT!Mettaton complains. He is right next to her.

TT!Kathy looks at the rectangle. He did almost "die".

"What do you want to talk about then?" she asks him.

"Um.. don't know." TT!Mettaton said sheepishly.

Awkward silence.

"(Sigh) How did you become the head of the Royal what-its?" TT!Kathy finally thought of a question.

"Royal Guard." he corrects her, "I was forced to become the leader. Undyne was the leader before me." TT!Mettaton pauses.

TT!Kathy is a bit curious, but did not want to pressure him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." she said in a kind tone.

"No, I want to." TT!Mettaton responds before beginning his story.

\- TT!Mettaton's POV -

Undyne was the head of the Royal Guard. Her job was to train the other members for the war. You see... humans trapped us in the underground. King Asgore was furious and wanted vengeance. He wanted to kill all humans. Especially after his son and Chara died. Queen Toriel, on the other hand, wanted revenge to be done in a different manner. She convinced her husband that they should put any human in a cryogenic chamber. The king agreed. Gaster and other scientists built these chambers to hold the humans.

When Undyne heard of this, she was furious. She felt that the king and queen were taking the easy way out of the situation. She fought the king one day and broke one of his horns in the process. Undyne was fired and had to be replaced by someone quickly. Word of this spread like wild fire. Many monsters came to the castle with hope of becoming the next leader of the Royal Guard. However, all of them were not what the king and queen were looking for. So Alphys, the person who made me this body, suggested me.

"What?" TT!Kathy looks puzzled.

"Darling, I am a ghost that is possessing this body." I explained.

"So does that makes you some sort of killer robot with a vengeance for blood?" TT!Kathy jokingly asks. I stop and look at her with disbelief.

"I'm joking." she quickly adds. It is rather cute of her trying to be funny.

Oh. Any ways, I said no. I was a star. I had a good life. But Alphys forced me to join. She even kicked me out and told me to not come me back. I was accepted shortly after. Becoming the next head of the Royal Guard took a toll on my stardom. I had to get monsters to do what I used to do. I ended up having to lead both the Guards and my shows.

\- Author's POV -

The duo made it back to the rondevu point. The rondevu point is near a small sentry post. ArcadeGaster is there waiting.

"Anything?" ArcadeGaster asks upon seeing the duo.

"Nope." TT!Kathy said as she shacks her head.

"(Sigh) I guess we have to look somewhere else." he said in defeat.

"We will find Luminous eventually." TT!Mettaton said encouraging the sad-looking skeleton.

"Perhaps you are right. It is rather huge place the underground. Especially if it is one we have never been to." ArcadeGaster gave a soft smile.

They decide to go back to the others. All of the sudden, TT!Nick is racing towards them.

"No! No! Nope! Nah-uh! Not doing that! Nope!" he yells as Little!Gaster chances him.

TT!Nick can to a screeching halt. He uses TT!Kathy as a human shield.

"I just want to preform several experiments to see how it is possible for a human to live without a SOUL." Little!Gaster said out of breath.

The two Sans and ArcadeAhri managed to keep up with the old man.

"You don't have a SOUL?" TT!Kathy tries to turn to TT!Nick in disbelief. She can't for TT!Nick is hiding very well.

"I don't want to explain." TT!Nick replies from behind.

TT!Nick is not out of breath like the others.

"Interesting. You are not tired." ArcadeGaster said as he writes something down on his clip-board.

"I am young." TT!Nick is quick to reply.

TT!Kathy could tell that TT!Nick is hiding something.

"Just let me do some experiments and you can go on your marry way." Little!Gaster said as he slowly advances.

"I am sorry, but the guy clearly said no." TT!Mettaton changes into his fabulous form. I mean his EX form.

"Get out of the way you pesky robot." Little!Gaster demands.

"Make me." TT!Mettaton said fiercely.

The two are inches apart from one another. ArcadeAhri runs over to them. Apparently, she was following Little!Gaster

"I am pretty sure we can find another way of solving this." ArcadeAhri butts in.

She did not want to see any fighting. She even separates the two.

"Out of the way, human. Or face my wrath." Little!Gaster makes himself intimidating. ArcadeAhri uses her left hand to stop him in his tracks.

"Look, we just came here to find an evil person here. We just need to find her and we will be on our marry way." ArcadeAhri did not back down.

TT!Kathy started to get nervous. And she is not sure why.

"Why you little." Little!Gaster raises his arm.

He looks like he is about to hit her. TT!Kathy did not hesitate. She got into a battle with the old skeleton.

(Gaster's Theme [LittleTale ver.] plays)

"What!? You dare to challenge me human?" Little!Gaster said angrily.

Something is off. He was not acting like this earlier. TT!Kathy saw Little!Gaster's SOUL above his head. It is corrupted! ArcadeLuminous must have been the one to cause of this. TT!Kathy shows no sign of fear upon this new discovery.

"You are not yourself, Gaster. Your SOUL is corrupted." TT!Kathy said in hope to prevent the battle.

She choose the "Act" button in order to reason with him. It fails.

"Corrupted!? The only thing corrupted here is you! You think you can save everyone. You think you can protect the ones you love. They don't love you. They never cared about you, Frisk!" Little!Gaster said darkly.

He launches four Gaster Blasters simultaneously. TT!Kathy barely dodges the move.

"In fact, once your family and friends get the chance... they will leave you." Little!Gaster said as his eyes turn red.

TT!Kathy held her tongue. She did not want to use it. Talking to him may not work. She has to press the "Fight" button. TT!Kathy mentally calms herself. She then uses Umbreon's Dark Pulse.

"Ha. It will take more than that to kill me human." Little!Gaster smiles in a creepy way even after losing 80 HP.

His eyes then turns blue. Little!Gaster uses various blue and white bone attacks. TT!Kathy sees that it will be hard to dodge them all.

"Don't move a muscle kid!" TT!Sans cries out. He and TT!Mettaton joins the battle.

"What?" she replies but did not listen.

She did a good job at dodging the bones. At the end of Little!Gaster's turn, TT!Kathy's SOUL turns blue.

"... Oh no." TT! Mettaton looks very worried.

TT!Kathy's SOUL is now a bit harder to move. On top of that, she feels like curling up into a little ball.

"Kat, you got to be careful. I know you are new to the rules here, but you have to listen to me." TT!Sans said in a commanding yet kind tone.

"Okay? My SOUL is blue. I have to follow rules. And I have to listen to a guy I just met." TT!Kathy summarizes.

"When you say it like that, it sounds like a bad thing. But, please listen." TT!Sans admits.

"It is our turn. What do we do?" TT!Mettaton asks the trio.

"Blast Gaster with that light cannon thing of yours. His SOUL is corrupted." TT!Kathy said as she tries to turn to TT!Mettaton.

"With pleasure." he said with a crazed look.

He blasts Little!Gaster with all of his might. Little!Gaster yells in pain, but did not give up so easily. He then uses a combination of bone attacks and Gaster Blasters. TT!Kathy can not dodge all of the attacks due to her blue SOUL. Her SOUL shatters at the end of Little!Gaster's turn.

"Darling!" TT!Mettaton yells as he can only watch TT!Kathy "die" in front of his eyes.

\- Game Over Area -

Which brings us to this point. TT!Kathy's SOUL is easily shattered. She should still have health. Thinking about this will not help. So she turns to what Little!Gaster said. TT!Kathy knows that Little!Gaster is corrupted by dark magic. However, the things he said did hit home. even if he meant it for Little!Frisk.

TT!Kathy's family kicked her out of the house. She wanted to be roommates with TT!Ahri, TT!Rosie, TT!Chihiro, and even TT!Gabby. They had other plans. Ever since the girl group started dating, they have been hanging out less and less. TT!Kathy still has school and the responsibilities. Thankfully, TT!Nick is letting her crash at his place.

TT!Kathy does not have to worry about getting a job. TT!Nick said he would take care of everything just until she gets a job. Until then, she can help out at their home. Thinking about this makes TT!Kathy feel like she will -static- **Persevere**.

\- Waterfall Area -

ArcadeAhri is really worried that TT!Kathy will never wake up.

"Come on. Wake up." ArcadeAhri said as she gently shakes TT!Kathy.

"5 more minutes." TT!Kathy groggily said. She slowly opens up her eyes.

"Katie!" ArcadeAhri bursts into a ball of happiness. She hugs her friend fiercely.

"Air." TT!Kathy manages to say.

"Oops! Sorry. I thought you weren't coming back." ArcadeAhri said sheepishly.

She looked so glad that ArcadeKathy is breathing. ArcadeAhri than scolds herself mentally.

"Who is Katie?" TT!Kathy asks as she slightly tilts her head.

"Ummm." ArcadeAhri blushes out of embarrassment.

ArcadeKathy is called by Katie back in ArcadeTale. TT!Kathy pulls herself off the ground.

"We did it!" TT!Mettaton cheers.

He and TT!Sans were able to turn Little!Gaster back to normal. Unfortunately for the old man, he fell asleep as soon as he is cured.

"Where is Nick and the others?" TT!Sans asks ArcadeAhri.

TT!Kathy stretched herself. How odd... she did not press "Continue" this time. And her SOUL for a brief second was purple.

"They saw Luminous. I stayed behind in case someone got hurt. I know a bit of healing magic." ArcadeAhri said with a soft smile.

"We should go find them." TT!Kathy said. Now knowing that TT!Nick has no SOUL means that he can die easily.

"Got it. I am going to heal up this Gaster. You three go on ahead. I think they went to Hotland." ArcadeAhri tells the group.

"Got it." TT!Kathy said with a nod, "Which direction is that in?"

"Just go straight. Hurry! I am scared that the others may get hurt." ArcadeAhri said with urgency.

And with that, the trio went towards Hotland.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own UnderTale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- LittleTale: HotLand-

(Enemy Approaching [LittleTale ver.] plays)

TT!Nick is getting bored. ArcadeSans is sleeping on the job while ArcadeGaster is desperately fighting to stay alive. ArcadeLuminous did not seem to be giving up soon.

"Why won't you die!" ArcadeLuminous yells angrily.

She threw a bolder at TT!Nick. TT!Nick gracefully dodges the bolder. He manages to launch it back. It is a one-hit K.O. Song ends as does the battle.

"... Is she?" ArcadeGaster hesitates on his question.

"She only fainted. Don't give me that look." TT!Nick said with a scoff.

ArcadeGaster thought for sure she was dead. ArcadeSans woke up. Without realizing it, he accidentally saw TT!Nick's LV. Unlike TT!Kathy, whom has an LV of one, TT!Nick had an LV of something he has never seen. ArcadeSans thought he would never see the day of an LV so high. But, TT!Nick has not killed any monsters in their journey and he has no SOUL. Just what is he?

"Nick!" TT!Kathy cries out. She and the others finally made it to HotLand.

"I (pants) am so glad (pants) that we found you." TT!Kathy said out of breath.

"Where is Luminous?" TT!Mettaton asks the group.

"She is right here. We have finally stopped the two evil sisters." TT!Nick smiles.

He looks so normal. ArcadeSans decides to have a chat with him later.

"I can send her back to Xortex with the use of my AU remote. It is small enough to put it in your pocket." ArcadeGaster gives a small smile. It is finally over.

"Great. We can all go home now." TT!Sans said as he thought about the first thing he would do once he gets home.

As ArcadeGaster opened up the portal, ArcadeDescorda jumps though it from the other side.

"Out of my way, peasant!" she said pushing ArcadeGaster aside. ArcadeDescorda spots her sister.

"Sister! Who would do such a cruel thing to you?!" ArcadeDescorda said as her eyes widen in horror. She rushed to her sister.

Everyone is taken aback by what is happening. TT!Mettaton is the first to register what was going on.

"I thought you were held in captivity." TT!Mettaton said as he got into a battling position.

"I was, but I escaped. I don't have time to battle you all." ArcadeDescorda said harshly.

She teleports her and her sister away from this situation. The group finally come to the realization that their hard work was for nothing.

"... Great. Now we have to hunt both of them." ArcadeGaster let out an audible groan.

"Nick... Did you by any chance know how to track them down?" TT!Kathy asks him quietly out of the blue.

"All I know is that they are going after the AU rocks. If we find that, maybe we can find the sisters." TT!Nick shrugs as he whispers back. He seems unsure.

"It could work. We need to find the AU rock of this place before them." TT!Kathy whispers to him.

"Darling, perhaps we can lend a hand." TT!Mettaton said with a wink as he leans into their conversation.

"Umm.." TT!Kathy's face became bright as a tomato when TT!Mettaton is too close to her.

"Good. The more the merrier. Lets go by sections. We can get the job done faster." TT!Nick said liking the idea. He will not interfere with the "relationship" just yet.

"Kathy and I can take the Snowdin and Ruins area." TT!Mettaton said as he tries to wrap an arm around her.

He fails. TT!Kathy sees that move a mile away.

"Nick, I think that -" TT!Kathy is interrupted.

"Ok! Take ArcadeAhri with you. I can go to the castle with ArcadeSans. ArcadeGaster and TT!Sans can get this area and the next." TT!Nick finishes.

"I am good with that." ArcadeSans is hesitant at first. However, he is curious on how TT!Nick has such a high LV.

"Come on gramps. Don't kelp me waiting." TT!Sans smiles at the old arcade skeleton.

"Can I change partners?" ArcadeGaster asks the group.

"Nope." TT!Nick said quickly.

With that, everyone is off to their designated places.

\- Judgment Hall -

"This looks like TemTale... but smaller and a bit messy. Makes sense when the king is a kid." TT!Nick remarks.

"All halls of each AU is similar, but have their own unique twists." ArcadeSans said.

"True. Still no sign of the sisters." TT!Nick said as he is heads back to where they came in. Bones suddenly blocked his way.

"Listen... I don't know what you are or what you think you are. But I can't have you hurting someone." ArcadeSans said as he walks away.

TT!Nick is confused and follows the skeleton. ArcadeSans stands in his famous spot. His back facing TT!Nick.

"I don't know what you mean." TT!Nick said innocently.

"Your LV is freaking high. I have seen other AUs and never have I once seen an LV so high on a soulless freak like you." ArcadeSans stops. He turns around to face TT!Nick.

"So... tell me. What are you?" ArcadeSans said narrowing his eyes.

"I am a chicken. Can we move on now?" TT!Nick said sounding impatient.

"Don't act innocent. You are just like that jerk Flowey. You pretend to be everyone's friend. And when the time is right, you will kill us." ArcadeSans said as his pupils disappear. TT!Nick did not seem scared.

"But I am not Flowey. What more can I say to make you believe me?" TT!Nick asks rather calmly.

His lack of concern makes ArcadeSans flinch on the inside.

"If you think about killing us or if you do.. I am going to give you one h-ll of a bad time." ArcadeSans said with his eye glowing.

"Okay." TT!Nick said sounding unimpressed.

"You are not going to rebuttal?" ArcadeSans asks as his eye stops glowing.

"No. You have made your point. Don't kill anything. Show mercy... unless they don't deserve it." TT!Nick said with gentle smile.

"... Freak." ArcadeSans said as he walks away. The bones disappeared.

TT!Nick's smile faded. He just needs to wait a little longer. He needs to hang on. TT!Nick needs to be careful. He thought about erasing ArcadeSans' memory. That would be too easy. He just needs to show that he is not threat to anyone. ArcadeSans may have recently witnessed genocide in his AU and it seems to be haunting him a bit. Perhaps. If TT!Nick does that. If he acts like that. Then. Yes. It has to work.

TT!Nick is filled with -static- **Determination**.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own UnderTale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

"What is wrong with this AU?" the first monster asks.

"The code... is messed up badly. I can't repair it." the second monster responds in a glitchy voice.

"And what of the people?" the first asks getting worried.

"... I know nothing about this AU." the second monster said as he began to think.

"No one does! This AU is hard to get into. And even if we make a portal to this place, we somehow lose the coordinates." the first one points with its' brush for some odd reason.

"It is only a matter of time before we can enter this place whose name is lost to time. We just have to wait." the second one said calmly.

The first monster nods and waits for the AU to open itself to them.

\- LittleTale: Snowdin -

' _Don't panic. All of the little baby monsters are missing. Why did ArcadeDescoda have to make us searching frantically for the little ones?'_ TT!Kathy thought as she slowly began to panic.

TT!Kathy and TT!Mettaton discovered that Little!Gaster lost the kids when he encountered one of the sisters. He told TT!Kathy, TT!Mettaton and ArcadeAhri that ArcadeDescorda hid the kids somewhere in Snowdin.

"Maybe we can just make some more?" TT!Kathy asks rather innocently.

TT!Mettaton blushes a deep shade of red.

"Kathy... do you know where babies come from?" TT!Mettaton nervously asks her.

"The stork, right?" TT!Kathy said proudly.

TT!Mettaton looks away from her in an effort to avoid her cuteness. TT!Mettaton's reaction made TT!Kathy second-guess herself. ArcadeAhri ran up to her friend upon overhearing the conversation.

"Kathy, babies don't come from there." ArcadeAhri said as she caught up to them.

"We can call them and ask the storks to help us find the babies." TT!Kathy said innocently.

TT!Mettaton starts to have a nose bleed.

"Why is she so darn cute and innocent?" he buries his face in his hands. His words are lost to ArcadeAhri and TT!Kathy.

ArcadeAhri notices TT!Mettaton's odd reaction. ArcadeGaster and TT!Sans walks up to them. ArcadeGaster seems like a ghost when he arrived.

"What happened to you?" ArcadeAhri asks sounding concerned.

She forgot that she called ArcadeGaster and Arcade Sans to bring their partner to Snowdin.

"I told him all the puns I know and all the magic tricks too." TT!Sans said with a smirk.

"So many puns." ArcadeGaster hugs himself.

TT!Nick and ArcadeSans arrived last.

"Kat!" TT!Nick ran up to her when he saw a worried look on her, "Is everything okay?"

"No. The kids were stolen by ArcadeDescorda. She put them somewhere in this town." TT!Kathy notices that there is something different about him.

"So... are you two a thing?" TT!Mettaton recovers from his nose bleed.

"What?" TT!Kathy is caught off-guard with this question.

"They are not! Isn't that right Katie?" ArcadeAhri swiftly defends her.

"Who is Katie?" TT!Kathy asks looking confused.

"What is even going on?" LittleGaster ask as he spots his "search" party.

"This blue-haired guy is trying to steal my girl." TT!Mettaton said angrily as his EX form towers over TT!Nick.

"I am not your girl Mettaton and you know it!" TT!Kathy yells at him angrily.

The two got angry at each other. They started to have a glaring stand-off. A small harmless lightning bolt exchanging between them. The two suddenly start to bicker.

"(Sigh) I just want to find the kids." Little!Gaster said as he grabs his forehead. He feels a headache coming.

"Oh! I almost forgot. ArcadeGaster and I found them." TT!Sans said in an attempt to cheer up Little!Gaster.

"What!? Where?!" he asks picking up TT!Sans and shaking him with disbelief.

"We found them in our area. I am not sure how to get to them. The children are in a cage above the area. I can use my magic, but I'm afraid we may need help." ArcadeGaster spoke once he has recovers from the puns.

"Great! Let's go there." Little!Gaster said with joy. He drops TT!Sans out of joy.

"Ow." TT!Sans said when he hit the snowy ground. ArcadeAhri helps him get up.

"You alright?" she asks as she pulls him up.

"I think I broke a bone." he answers rather softly.

ArcadeSans heads over to ArcadeAhri. The small group, except for TT!Mettaton and TT!Kathy, went to the area. Both are left at an inn. In a time-out area normally made for the kids.

Once the timer rang, the two have to talk it out. TT!Kathy couldn't believe that Little!Gaster put them in a time-out. But, they were arguing like kids. TT!Kathy understood why she got this punishment. She then recalls all the times she received a punishment.

TT!Kathy's family always thought that TT!Kathy is a bad seed. Someone who isn't worthy to be a part of this family. Someone who is a terrible, selfish, stupid, ugly, and horrible human being. The worst part is that the people she spent eight years with people who are not her family.

The timer rang. The duo remains where they where placed. TT!Mettaton barely heard TT!Kathy crying softly.

"Darling, are you crying?" he asks with a concerned tome. He quietly approaches her.

"I'm fine Mettaton. Don't worry." TT!Kathy said as she brushes away the tears.

Her thoughts only got worse when she recalls that she is forcing TT!Mettaton to love her. TT!Mettaton could feel that she is lying. He grabs her left hand.

"I want to show you something." he said gently.

TT!Kathy follows him without saying a word.

\- Somewhere in Snowdin -

TT!Kathy and TT!Mettaton walk to an area of Snowdin. TT!Kathy has never seen this area of Snowdin. It is a small clearing with small river that flows near this land. A small wolf-like monster puts small ice cubs into the river.

"Wow. What is this place?" TT!Kathy said fascinated by the ceiling lights. Her tears have come down to a sniffle.

The ceiling sparkes like stars.

"I thought this was not here. It looks different from our universe." TT!Mettaton said as he got lost in his thoughts.

TT!Kathy could see him become sad. His body language shifts. TT!Kathy leads them to a nearby wooden bench. They both sat down, never letting go of each other hands.

(It's Raining Somewhere Else [TemTale ver.] plays)

"... You must think I'm weak." TT!Mettaton said sadly.

"No." TT!Kathy whispers gently.

TT!Mettaton notice that her voice is low. She must cares about him even though he is a bit eccentric.

"Look at the two of us... crying for no reason." TT!Mettaton said as tears began to form.

TT!Kathy said nothing and leans against him. She does not know why. He broke out in tears. No words are exchanged. TT!Mettaton eventually calms down.

"I did not want to be the head of the Royal Guards. I wanted to be a star. I treated everyone in my show with respect. Burger, I mean, Jaz used to run the burger joint. I worked hard along side him to help him achieve his dreams. My cousin, Napstablook, was the guy behind the effects of the show. I had a news, cooking, and quiz show. But... when I became the leader of the guards. That all changed. Jaz and his friend Calum are now both managers of the MTT restaurant. My cousin left and started a hat business. Most of the people that worked with me now work full-time jobs. Papyrus got the cooking show. Undyne got the news and her girlfriend Alphys got the quiz show. I long for the day when I can go back to doing what I love." TT!Mettaton said in a sad tone.

He is glad to get this finally off his chest.

"I hope you can get your old job back." TT!Kathy said as her heart pained her.

She knows that right now.. all TT!Kathy can do is comfort him. As an Author, she can't bring back his job that he so loves. But why does she feel like she has heard this before?

TT!Mettaton sighs heavily. His heart skipped a beat. He turns to her. This is his chance.

Time stood still for the duo. TT!Kathy never expected a kiss from ! #$!#%. It is not magical. It is very scary. She felt like screaming. Their eyes opens. They just stare at one another. The song ends

\- ? -

"I umm." TT!Mettaton face becames very red.

"That was an interesting kiss." TT!Kathy is barley audible.

She does not even have the courage to stop this forced relationship.

"WHAT?!" a voice sounds pissed.

Both looked up from the bench at the source. It is Papyrus. Well, a version of Papyrus. This one has an orange hoodie, orange and white sneakers, and brown pants. Sans is close to him. He too is different. He has body armor, a blue scarf, and blue pupils.

"How dare you steal the human's lips!?" carrot Papyrus said as his eye glows orange. He sends a bone at them

It took TT!Kathy a little time to process what is happening. Her instincts do kick in eventually. She pulls TT!Mettaton away from the attack. The bone breaks the bench.

"Stand still and this won't hurt." carrot Papyrus said angrily.

"Bro! Calm down. It was an accident." the blue Sans said desperately trying to calm him down.

TT!Kathy is in front of TT!Mettaton. She is ready to fight.

"I don't know who you two are, but if you want to fight... You'll have to get though me first." TT!Kathy said as she got into a battle stance.

Her brain is still trying to understand the relationship between her and TT!Mettaton. She can't deal with this new area. That is when TT!Kathy realizes that she no clue where they are.

"Paps! That is not our human. They have a green sweater with yellow strips." the blue Sans said as he pulls his brother's sweater.

Carrot Papyrus hesitates. His brother is right. This is not the same human.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else." carrot Papyrus said as he put his magic away.

TT!Kathy relaxes a bit, but still looks ready to pounce.

"You said that you don't know who we are?" blue Sans asks the duo.

"You look like Sans, but your outfit is different." TT!Mettaton said as he got out from his hiding spot. He is a bit embarrassed for using her as a human shield.

"Do you even know what universe this is?" carrot Papyrus dully asks.

"No." TT!Kathy said honesty.

"Welcome to our humble universes of UnderSwap!" Swap!Sans said with joy as he went to shake both of their hands.

\- LittleTale: Waterfall -

Meanwhile, at Waterfall. TT!Nick looks at the cage above.

"... I can see what you meant by needing help. This cage is magic." TT!Nick said as he begins to ponder.

"How can you tell?" ArcadeSans asks. He raises an eyebrow.

"These are common at my universe. My enemies uses these kind of cages to prevent me and others from defeating him." TT!Nick answers with honesty.

ArcadeSans saw this honesty and began to slowly trust the guy. Maybe this way, TT!Nick can tell him what he really is. With TT!Nick's knowledge, the crew manage to get the kids down. When everyone went back, they found out that TT!Kathy and TT!Mettaton were missing.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own UnderTale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- UnderSwap: Skelebro's House -

(Home [Swap! ver.] plays)

"So... you are in another AU... And you have no idea how you got here?" Swap!Papyrus asks the duo.

He is trying to understand what is going on. The group all took a seat on the couches. The skeleton brothers are sitting on the side couch while TT!Kathy and TT!Mettaton sit on the one facing the TV.

"Yep. And you are all in the surface?" TT!Kathy said as she processes this AU.

She feels proud that the monsters are now above.

"Yeah! It's thanks to the kid. Sorry for mistaking you for them." Swap!Sans said as he shows off his puppy eyes. TT!Kathy is not affected.

"It's okay. It is not the first time I am mistaken for Chara or Frisk. I am not sure why people keep making that mistake." TT!Kathy said as she ponders.

"It must be your shirt, darling. Frisk and Chara also have stripped shirts." TT!Mettaton points out.

"Must be... Human. Where will you go now?" Swap!Papyrus asks TT!Kathy.

"Well... We are supposed to stop these two evil sisters from stealing something called the AU rocks. But, I have no clue where to look. We were in LittleTale before we came here." TT!Kathy informs them.

"Mmmm... Maybe these evil sisters are the ones who brought you here. We did see a portal of some kind before you two appeared." Swap!Papyrus said as he recalls the event.

"That is true! Maybe the sisters managed to teleport you to this place so we can all be friends." Swap!Sans said as he got excited.

He eagerly takes the empty seat next to TT!Kathy. He is beaming with joy with the thought of a new friend. TT!Kathy measly got up to get away from Swap!Sans. The song ends.

"If that is true, then your AU is in danger. They may try to steal UnderSwap's AU rock." TT!Mettaton said in a concerned tone.

He noticed that Swap!Sans frown when TT!Kathy got away from him. Swap!Sans may have been trying to hug her.

"We need to find them." TT!Kathy said as she turns to the EX robot.

She gestures to TT!Mettaton that they had to leave. He got up and the duo waves good-bye to them. It is a rather quick good-bye.

(Heartache [TemTale ver.] plays)

TT!Kathy does not know why her heart hurts so much. She does not want to be around TT!Mettaton. She quickly walks in an odd direction. TT!Mettaton tries to match TT!Kathy's speed. He can't seem to catch up to her.

"Kathy, darling. Where are we going?" TT!Mettaton asks as he takes longer strides.

TT!Kathy is lost in her thoughts. She can's hear him.

'Authors are not allowed to be in an adventures with their characters. We are supposed to be unbiased. We are supposed to observe them and occasionally nudge them. We are not allowed to mess with the laws of good and evil. For crying out loud, if I start controlling them like my 'grandfather' did, my characters will turn on me. They will kill again me if I am not careful enough.' TT!Kathy spirals into a dark place.

The song stopped. TT!Kathy stopped walking. She is out of breath for some odd reason. Her tears began to flowing and did not seem to stop.

"You okay dearie?" a purple spider approached her.

It has 6 arms, two legs, a purple vest, a white button shirt underneath it, purple jeans, light purple roller blades, a purple bow, five purple eyes, and black hair with pig-tails. She seems to be coming out of work. TT!Kathy is slightly terrified of the monster.

"Dearie?" the monster asks again.

TT!Kathy's head is going a million miles per second. She feels like giving up.

"I'm fine. Just.. looking for a place to rest." TT!Kathy flashes a broken smile. The monster nods and leads TT!Kathy to her home.

\- Swap!Muffet's house -

 _'Why am I even thinking about this? Why am I being more negative then before? What is TT!Nick hiding?'_ TT!Kathy thought but got no answers.

She did not even bother looking about the small house. She is too busy getting her thoughts straight. TT!Kathy just sat in a kitchen chair.

"I'm Muffet darling. What were you running from?" Swap!Muffet asks sounding concerned.

"I'm Kathy and... I was running? I don't remember that. I just... need to collect my thoughts then I'll be out of your hair." TT!Kathy said as she bushes the tears away.

"Nonsense. Stay the night. I won't have a child like you be freezing. Come. Come, darling." Swap!Muffet leads TT!Kathy to her room.

"Thanks." TT!Kathy forces a sad smile. Swap!Muffet smiles back.

"If you need anything, give me a holler." she said as she carefully closed the door.

As soon as Swap!Muffet departed from the door, TT!Kathy cried herself to sleep.

\- Time Skip: Muffet's -

The next day, TT!Kathy heads over to Muffet's. It is the place Swap!Muffet works at. Swap!Muffet looks like she had a blissful sleep unlike TT!Kathy who looks like a small train wreck. Swap!Muffet turns to look at the small human.

"Can I help out a bit today?" TT!Kathy asks meeakly.

She sounds a bit like Swap!Chara, but Swap!Muffet brushes it off and nods. TT!Kathy worked hard that day. TT!Kathy could not remember the last time she just worked hard. She always works hard, but this was on a whole other level.

Swap!Muffet can't recall the last time she saw someone working their tail off. TT!Kathy told Swap!Muffet that she expects nothing in return. However, Swap!Muffet recalls this human crying the other day. Swap!Muffet just hopes that the human will talk to her.

Swap!Papyrus walks into the restaurant with a worried look on him. His worried look is wiped away upon seeing TT!Kathy.

"There you are human. We have been looking all over for you." Swap!Papyrus said as a wave of relief washed over him.

Swap!Papyrus suddenly felt a Reset. He waits for the whole place to go back to zero, but nothing happened.

"Paps? You okay?" Swap!Muffet asks him from behind the bar.

"Yes I'm fine. I see you have started working. Why are you here?" Swap!Papyrus asks the human.

TT!Kathy does not answer. She just continues her work.

"I take it you know her?" Swap!Muffet asks him as she places the last glass cup away.

"Yeah. She disappeared yesterday. Her friend went to tell my brother and I about it." Swap!Papyrus said with a sad tone as he approached Swap!Muffet.

"Oh goodness! I bumped into her yesterday. Poor thing was crying. I think you should let her be for now. It's best she tells you what is wrong on her own terms." Swap!Muffet said with wisdom. She hands Swap!Papyrus a bottle.

"I suppose you are right. Kid. You come home when you are ready." Swap!Papyrus tells TT!Kathy as he left with a bottle of ketchup.

"Ok." TT!Kathy said meekly.

Swap!Papyrus thinks of the promise Swap!Chara made with him on his way home.

\- Skelebro's House -

When Swap!Papyrus arrived, Swap!Sans is playing a board game with TT!Mettaton. TT!Mettaton seems to be winning.

"Come on! Give me a 4." Swap!Sans said as he rolls the dice. He got a 3.

"NOO! The magnificent Sans is defeated." Swap!Sans said as pouted.

TT!Mettaton chuckles a bit at Swap!Sans' misfortune.

"Swap, it's just a game." TT!Mettaton said in an effort to calm him down. Swap!Papyrus casually walks to them.

"My brother does not take defeat so lightly even if it is a game. Don't mind him." Swap!Papyrus said teasing his brother.

"Paps!" Swap!Sans pouts even more.

"I can see that. That reminds me. You two will help me out until Nick and the others come. Right?" TT!Mettaton asks the two skeletons.

"Of course! Anything for a friend. Even if you are from another AU. I can't believe there is evil here again." Swap!Sans said getting pumped up.

He is really excited to make friends and go on an epic adventure.

"It's fine. We just find the sisters and stop them. Did you find Kathy?" TT!Mettaton said as he yawns. He mentally tells himself that he needs to be charged, "I should rest. Traveling to other AUs is exhausting."

TT!Mettaton turns back into a rectangle. He begins his ascent up the stairs.

"It's the afternoon." Swap!Sans said not wanting him to go to sleep.

"I'll just take a small nap. Night." TT!Mettaton said as he heads to the guest room.

Swap!Papyrus couldn't shake the feeling that something bad is coming. A Reset occurred and nothing happened.

\- Swap!Toriel's house -

"So, you are not from this place?" Swap!Chara asks the small group.

Swap!Chara has short brown hair, ruby eyes, a green sweater with a yellow strip, brown boots, brown shorts, and pink cheeks.

"Yes. I am from TemTale. And the rest of these guys are form ArcadeTale." TT!Nick confirms for the group.

He recalls that TT!Sans has a show that was coming up. ArcadeGaster also had to leave. Though he did not say why. The ones that remained in the group were ArcadeAhir, ArcadeSans, and himself.

"Okay... How did you get here?" Swap!Chara is interested in the group.

"It doesn't matter how we got here. We need to find Kathy and that dumb robot." ArcadeAhri said fiercely.

"What does she look like?" Swap!Chara asks the other two as they ignored ArcadeAhri's rude comment about the robot.

TT!Nick takes a picture out form his wallet.

"... This is TT!Kathy?" Swap!Chara seems surprised.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" ArcadeSans asks the child that looks like ArcadeChara.

"I've met her." Swap!Chara said as they couldn't believe this new discovery.

"What? When?" ArcadeAhir asks as she sprang up from her chair. She wants the answer.

"I saw her with you." Swap!Chara said pointing at TT!Nick, "But you looked different from him. And you say you are from another AU. There is no way you two are the same. He is very serious person."

Swap!Chara said as they began to ponder. ArcadeAhri slowly sank back into her chair

"Hey! I can be as cereal person. Just give me a second to gather my cereal-ness." TT!Nick jokes.

ArcadeSans snickers. ArcadeAhri and Swap!Chara roll their eyes.

"Either way, I have not seen her." Swap!Chara said as they sighed. They wanted to help out these strangers.

"Call whoever you need. We need to find Katie." ArcadeAhri said angrily.

"It's Kathy." TT!Nick corrects her.

"Stop freaking correcting me! I know her name is Kathy." ArcadeAhri said as anger began to flow. She stands up. Ready to pounce.

"Ahri... Just calm down. Go to your happy place." ArcadeSans said as he tries to calm her down. He considers himself unlucky for sitting between her and him.

"Calm down?! Calm down!? I am CALM! It's this fu-ker that is making our life a living h-ll." ArcadeAhri swore and her anger continues to build.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own UnderTale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Error! Error!" the first said. The other looked up after a while. "What is it?" the one called Error asked. "I got us in. But it won't do us any good. We need to head over to MafiaTale. We can catch up with the one we are looking for." the first beaming with joy. The one called Error hesitated. "Fine... We better hurry then. Hopefully this AU called TemTale lets us in after our quick visit."

\- UnderSwap: Somewhere in the surface -

"I'm really sorry for running away Mettaton." TT!Kathy said sheepishly. She didn't even look at him. "It's fine. I am glad you are fine. It is not the first time anyone has run away from me." TT!Mettaton said with a genuine smile. "I... got scared. I thought -" TT!Kathy began, but her mouth was covered by one of TT!Mettaton's finger. "Let me guess. It's because I'm the head of the royal guard." TT!Mettaton said with a heavy sigh. "Huh?" TT!Kathy looked confused. "I know how hard it is to fall hopeless love with me. You must already be worried that I will get hurt or die on the job." TT!Mettaton said dramatically. "What?" TT!Kathy got even more confused. "Don't you worry darling. For I, the handsome and smart robot that I am, will always make time for you." he made a dramatic pose. "Pfft. Ha Ha!" TT!Kathy laughed so hard that she snorted.

Immediately after the snort, TT!Mettaton began to laugh too. "That's adorable. Your laugh! Oh my gosh! Your laugh!" He laughed hard. Swap!Papyrus came over to the two laughing duo. "I'm glad you both made up." Swap!Papyrus said with a smile. TT!Kathy calmed herself down just enough to speak. "I haven't laughed so hard in a long time. I'm so embarrassed that you found out about the snort." TT!Kathy said as she let out the last few giggles. "I think that is adorable. I haven't made anyone smile like that in a long time. It's nice to know what your smile looks like." TT!Mettaton said as he calmed himself down. "You snort?" Swap!Sans said as he joined the group. "I... Um..." TT!Kathy got embarrassed. "Yes she does and it's super cute." TT!Mettaton said adding a wink. He gave TT!Kathy a side hug. She flinched at first, but soon relaxed. Swap!Paps noticed this. "It is not cute. And I don't like hugs." she said as she pushed him away. TT!Kathy is still trying to get over her fear of hugs.

"You don't like hugs!?" Swap!Sans said outraged. "Is that a problem?" TT!Kathy asked. "Yes! Huge! I have never met anyone who doesn't like hugs!" Swap!Sans said with a sudden expression of interest. "Swap!Sans, from our AU it is normal for someone to not like hugs." TT!Mettaton said in a "matter of fact" tone. "That is not good. TT!Kathy! I sill show your world that hugs are great." Swap!Sans said beaming with joy. He is filled with determination and showed off his cuteness. "O...kay? Good luck with that. We just have to find our friends now. I don't know how we are going to do that." TT!Kathy said ignoring the cuteness. "I may have an idea. Lets go meet our Chara." Swap!Papyrus said. The group began to move forwards.

"Hey kid. Can I talk to you?" Swap!Papyrus asked TT!Kathy. She slowed down her pace to walk next to him. Swap!Sans was chatting with TT!Mettaton. _'They won't hear us... hopefully.'_ Swap!Paps thought. "I noticed that when TT!Mettaton hugged you... you flinched." Swap!Paps said in a low voice. "Oh that..." TT!Kathy looked nervous. How can she explain this without giving away too much personal information. "Like I said I don't like hugs. So when someone does, it's kinda of unusual for me." she said with a forced smile. "Okay." Swap!Paps said not liking the answer she gave. _'She is hiding something. But I can't prove it.'_ he thought. "What about Swap!Sans? Isn't he the best?" Swap!Paps said changing the topic. "Sure." TT!Kathy said simply. She wondered why the sudden change of topic, but shrugged the thought away.

"You don't think he is cute?" Swap!Paps said putting her on the spot. "Cute?" she looked perplexed. TT!Kathy looked at Swap!Sans who was still chatting away. She then looked back to Swap!Paps. "I suppose." TT!Kathy said sounding unsure. She didn't really see the cuteness. If anything, Swap!Sans looks like your average skeleton. "You suppose..." Swap!Paps did not seem to like this answer. "What? Was that the wrong answer?" TT!Kathy asked as if she was being tested. "What about his cooking?" Swap!Paps asked quickly. TT!Kathy recalls the taco they had for breakfast. "Like I told him, terrible. But, with enough practice he can get better." TT!Kathy said giving a similar answer she gave to Swap!Sans. "(Pause) What kind of SOUL do you have?" Swap!Paps asked after a long pause. "Red." TT!Kathy answered not sure where this test was going. Is she even going to get an A? "Red... Most people have different interpretations of what it stands for. Our Chara thinks it might stand for Purpose. You see, all humans have determination. That is the prime trait. The second trait is the color of the SOUL. Patience is light blue, Kindness is green, Perseverance is purple, Justice is yellow, Integrity is dark blue, and Bravery is orange." Swap!Paps informed TT!Kathy.

"Each of the different color SOULs does something different." someone said out of nowhere. The group stopped to see where the source came from. It was TT!Nick! He looked badly beaten. He was carrying Arcade!Ahri on his back. ArcadeSans and Swap!Chara trailed behind him. "Nick!" TT!Kathy looked worried. She had never seen him so badly beaten up. Not since.. that day. She ran up to him with a worried look. "What happened to you human?" Swap!Sans said as he looked worried. "Ahri here tried to kill him." ArcadeSans said as his pupils disappeared. He stared at the ground until his eye came back. "No." TT!Kathy said quietly. She couldn't believe it. She even took a step back from the shocking news. "Why?" TT!Mettaton asked. "Well... She got really mad and started to beat the cr-p out of me. So I found a way to spare an angry person." TT!Nick said with triumph. "I have never seen a SOUL-less person do that before. I have so much to learn." Swap!Chara said as she went over to Swap!Papyrus. "SOUL-less?" TT!Kathy asked as she heard that world before. She looked at TT!Nick for an answer. "I'll explain later." he said with a defeated smile.

\- Time skip: Swap!Toriel's house -

"So.. you guys haven't seen the twins either?" ArcadeSans asked. The group, excluding ArcadeAhri and a few others, sat at the dinner table. "No we haven't." Swap!Papyrus said unsure what this means. "Maybe the twins became good?" Swap!Sans said with a hopeful look. He was positive that what he was saying is possible. "Not likely. They are just waiting for us to mess up or something." ArcadeSans pointed out. "What about this AU rock that you said?" Swap!Chara asked. ArcadeSans gave them a glare. This made Swap!Chara became uncomfortable. "I am not sure where your rock is. We might try to use TT!Kathy's SOUL to track it down. Hopefully that works." ArcadeSans said not dropping the glare.

Meanwhile, in another room. TT!Kathy is attending to TT!Nick's wounds. "I placed Ahri upstairs. Hopefully she wakes up with no memory of the fight." TT!Mettaton said. He briefly got jealous seeing TT!Kathy taking care of another man. "Doubt it." TT!Nick replied softly. TT!Kathy finished putting on the wrap on his left arm. She made sure to make it slightly tight. "Take it easy. You trying to chop my arm off." TT!Nick joked feeling the tightness around his arm. TT!Kathy did not say a word. "... Heh.. Look... I have my reasons for not telling you." TT!Nick began. TT!Mettaton sat near TT!Kathy as if showing that he is on her side. TT!Mettaton just watched this exchange happen. Silence. She folded her arms. TT!Kathy began her intense staring. "Being SOUL-less is not all that bad. Sure I can't feel your usual emotions like joy or anger." TT!Nick said trying to find the right words. Silence. TT!Kathy's stare looked like she could shoot lasers out of them."... I did not want to worry you with another task. Jumping from AU to AU is a bit... tough. You have to get used to their ways of life and you may bump into a version of yourself you may not even like." TT!Nick tried to go off topic. "Nick... It would be nice if you did tell me why you didn't have a SOUL to begin with. But knowing you.. you won't tell me. Tell me when you are ready. I just want you to know that I am going to do everything in my power to help you get a SOUL." TT!Kathy soft voice broke the silence. She dropped her intense stare and replaced it with a kind one. TT!Nick became stunned. He was even speechless.

"Darling. I hope you know that what you are saying is a bit out there." TT!Mettaton said not wanting to get her hopes too up. "I know. But I'm going to try. Plus, what if you already have a SOUL and it's only hiding? Nick... for once in my life I am going to be the positive one." TT!Kathy said triumphantly. "Well... I shall join you darling to help your friend get his SOUL." TT!Mettaton said with a bright smile. "Thank you." TT!Nick said with a soft smile. It was nice to know that they were on his side. "But... I think it's best that your boyfriend here is the positive on of the three of us." TT!Nick said giving a sly smile. "Boyfriend?!" TT!Kathy face became red as a tomato. TT!Mettaton placed an arm around her. He began liking this guy. "I hope you don't mind darling. But, I like that idea!" TT!Mettaton beamed with joy. TT!Kathy practically died in her position. She was afraid that TT!Mettaton was being forced, but it felt nice to be loved. "Also darling, we do have to talk about your actions from yesterday." TT!Mettaton said getting ready to be in a relationship. "Actions?" TT!Nick looked at a suddenly pale TT!Kathy. "Nothing happened yesterday! I plead not guilty." TT!Kathy said trying to get away from TT!Mettaton. Her efforts were in vain. TT!Mettaton used his noodle arms to make it impossible for her to leave him. "Nick help!" TT!Kathy said as she blushed like crazy. "Row, row, row your ship gently down the stream." TT!Nick sang a small tune as he left the two love-birds. He headed upstairs to check on ArcadeAhri. "NICK!" TT!Kathy didn't know what to feel. Angry or terrified. "So daring. Want to talk about yesterday?" TT!Mettaton asked as his voice purred. Terrified, TT!Kathy couldn't take it. She used her Eevee powers to escape.

Transforming into a small cute Eevee, TT!Kathy got away from TT!Mettaton. She crashed the meeting in the other room. "Out of the way!" she yelled as she escaped from TT!Mettaton. The group watched as TT!Kathy narrowly escaped a deranged TT!Mettaton. TT!Kathy ran as fast as she could. Her breathing became uneven. Her legs started to ache. TT!Kathy began to slow down. She felt like she just ran a marathon. TT!Kathy looked around her area. She was in a forrest. The sun was setting. TT!Kathy looked around. She tried to think. Her thoughts were fuzzy. TT!Kathy began to stumble her way though the forrest. The twists and turns. The noises a spooky forrest makes. It was too much for her. TT!Kathy began to panic. She began to jog. Then run once she could. No matter where she went... there were only more trees.

TT!Kathy sat down on a dead log. She tried to catch her breath yet again. She tried to think. Maybe she could use her Author powers? No. She is in another AU. It may not work. TT!Kathy's ears picked up a strange sound. Thinking that it was the sound of cars, TT!Kathy dashed her way there. She did not care that her body was tired of the running that she was doing. She just wanted to get out. That is when she saw it. It was a gray oval rock. It had four white crystals prominently sticking out of it. At the center was faint brown lines and a single purple circle. The rock was causing the strange noise. As TT!Kathy got closer, so did the sound. The rock even began to illuminate a bit. TT!Kathy changed back to a human. She fell into a trance. She reached out to pick up the rock. It did not seem that big anymore. As long as she held the rock with both hands, then it would not fall. TT!Kathy sat down without a word. She used her brown ears and tail to be in-tune with the sound.

Swap!Papyrus was the first to find TT!Kathy. The gang got worried when they saw her run out of the house into the woods. Swap!Paps got close to her. "Kid. Whew. I am so relieved that you are okay." Swap!Paps said as he walked up to her. TT!Kathy did not budge. Her tail softly wagged to the tune of the rock. Her ears were twitching each time there was a high note. "Kid?" Swap!Paps called her, but to no avail. TT!Mettaton was the second to come. "Darling! Thank goodness you are safe!" TT!Mettaton rushed to give her a hug. Only to be stopped by a green bubble. TT!Kathy used the move Protect to shield herself. The barrier lowered once TT!Mettaton back away. "What? What is going on?" TT!Mettaton asked before looking at Swap!Papyrus. "Donut ask me. She was like this when I came." Swap!Papyrus said as he thought what could possible be happening. "A pun? We do not need your humor at the moment. Let's call the others." TT!Mettaton was not pleased with Swap!Papyrus. The duo called the others via cell phone. "They will be here in a few minutes." Swap!Papyrus said as he put his phone away. TT!Kathy was still staring at the rock. TT!Mettaton did not even respond to him.

"Look... I know that you care about her a lot. Maybe you know why she flinched." Swap!Papyrus said as he decided it was best to pass the time. TT!Mettaton did not answer him. "Hey buddy. I asked a question." Swap!Papyrus said sounding a bit annoyed. "I don't need to answer any of your questions." TT!Mettaton said with hostility. Swap!Paps raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Are all the people in TemTale this rude?" Swap!Paps asked a redundant question. TT!Mettaton did not answer him. "Seriously? Chill -" Swap!Paps began, but was cut off. "Don't tell me to chill you murderer." TT!Mettaton made a visible fist. His voice changed to that of anger. "Murderer?" Swap!Paps looked confused. Is the Chara from their world not the one who resets the timeline? "I don't need to answer anything from you." TT!Mettaton said trying to keep his cool. "You are acting very cereal-ous. You should calm down bone-fore I have to fight you." Swap!Paps said practically waiting for TT!Mettaton to attack.

(Confession [TemTale version] plays)

"Did you know that I am one of the monsters that TT!Papyrus likes to **kill**?" TT!Mettaton began as his voice became dark and demonic. Swap!Paps was caught off guard by this. He was speechless throughout TT!Mettaton's words. "I did not ask for this. He used to be kind like Swap!Sans. Always cheerful, optimistic, and determined to get into the Royal Guard. However, when I told him that he couldn't join the Royal Guard. He snapped. TT!Papyrus killed me when he got the chance. And TT!Chara... she... She simply reset. She allowed TT!Papyrus to kill me over and over and over again. The kid had given the monsters dark magic. This drove them to insanity. The monsters started to kill each other as a result. There were only a few monsters at first. Then practically half of the kingdom. TT!Sans tried to stop TT!Papyrus once he was corrupted. TT!Sans... He was killed by his own brother." TT!Mettaton said as his voice became shaky. He tried to stay as composed as possible. He hugged himself. "We both now have to keep an eye out for whenever there is a genocide. There are less and less of us that are not going insane. Soon... the entire underground will be driven to madness." TT!Mettaton ended.

The song ends. Swap!Paps tries to comfort the robot. But, he is afraid that it might not come off as friendly. He has never head of an AU Chara using another means to keep the "game" interesting. "But you are all outside now right?" Swap!Paps broke the silence. TT!Mettaton only nodded. He was shaken by his own words. "Kathy helped us escape." TT!Mettaton's voice was barely audible. Swap!Paps could see the concern look in his eyes. "What are you so worried about then?" Swap!Paps asked wanting to help. "... Maybe it is nothing. But, with us free... TT!Chara can't kill us without the ability to reset. And she does enjoy using dark magic to drive people crazy. I'm afraid that she might make the humans go crazy too." TT!Mettaton said finally looking at Swap!Paps. The robot had tears forming in his eyes. Swap!Paps felt bad for him, but did not know how to help.

"Bro! TT!Mettaton! We found you. Bwahaha!" Swap!Sans said cheerfully. Swap!Chara was behind him. They were very quiet. "Oh. Thank goodness you two are here." TT!Mettaton said forcing himself to be happy. He brushed the tears away. "You two took a long time didn't you?" Swap!Papyrus said as he lazily gestured at his invisible watch. "Bro! I got lost. Besides, Chara was here before me." Swap!Sans pouted. "What?" TT!Mettaton flinched. "I need that rock!" Swap!Chara said very determined. They pushed TT!Mettaton and US!Papyrus out of the way. "Hey!" both the robot and skeleton said. Swap!Chara charged into TT!Kathy. TT!Kathy had not bothered to look up to see the commotion. Swap!Chara tackled TT!Kathy in order to get the rock. "It's mine... It's mine!" Swap!Chara said victoriously. TT!Kathy finally snapped out of her trance. "What? Where? Chara?! Put it down!" TT!Kathy panicked and tried to get the rock back. But it was too late.

RESET


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

The world glitches around you.

"It's because I care about her that she must die." - Reset 1  
Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters  
"I gave you a choice." - Reset 2  
One day, war broke out between the two races  
"Even if she remembers, she will forgive me." - Reset 5  
After a long battle, the humans were victorious  
"It's because of her that I did this!" - Reset 10  
They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell  
"You do know that she will never see the AUs again because of you." - Reset 16  
Many years later...  
Mt. Ebott 201X  
"So, why do I have to tell you my reasoning behind this?" - Reset 18  
Legend says that those who climb the mountain never returns  
"I love her." - Reset 19

These are not your Resets. You catch a gimps her memories. You see all the pain she has gone through so far. You wish to ease her pain.

Silence. Utter silence. TT!Kathy walks in emptiness. She feels so alone. There is a door. Perhaps there is more to this place.

She opens the door. Beyond the door, the world is –static- wonderful. The colors are –static- brilliant. The trees are a red-brown color while the leaves are a yellow-orange. The sky is black with a few stars and a full moon. But the sky is bright as if it is morning.

"Hey Kat!" Swap!Papyrus calls upon seeing TT!Kathy.

His sweater is a slightly darker orange. Swap!Papyrus walks over to the puzzled TT!Kathy.

"Did you not hear me sweetie?" Swap!Papyrus asks sweetly. He leans to her and kissed her on the cheek.

TT!Kathy blushes like crazy. What is even going on? TT!Kathy instantly remembers that she is dating Swap!Papyrus.

"Papyrus!" Swap!Sans called eagerly.

His outfit is a slightly darker shade too. Swap!Sans smiles so big that TT!Kathy smiles back.

"Nothing that's happening is real."

TT!Kathy is caught off-guard with that familiar voice.

"Did you say something Swap!Sans?" she questions him.

"Huh? I just asked if you are ready for our date human?" Swap!Sans said as his eyes became the shape of stars.

"You okay sweetie? You seem... off." Swap!Papyrus looks –static- worried.

"Sorry! I must be day-dreaming. I thought I heard someone said that 'nothing is real'." TT!Kathy said with a soft smile.

It is cute seeing Swap!Papyrus worrying about her.

"He! He! If nothing is real then you won't feel my magnificent hugs." Swap!Sans suddenly hugs TT!Kathy.

She had forgotten how much she - static - loves his hugs. They are so warm and full of love. TT!Kathy smiles. She is so happy. The trio went over to Muffet's. It looked more like a cozy hotel rather than a restaurant.

"It's so pretty!" TT!Kathy said with a –static- natural smile.

She joyfully ran inside. There, the pink spider Muffet welcomes them. Pink? TT!Kathy sat down at a table with Swap!Paps sitting across from her. Swap!Sans is already ordering for them.

"Is everything okay?" Swap!Paps asks sounding extremely worried.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Must be blind or something. I thought that Muffet was pink for a second." TT!Kathy smiles innocently.

"Muffet is not pink! She is a soft lavender." Swap!Sans remarks.

"Did you get a good night rest?" Swap!Paps asks TT!Kathy.

"I don't know." TT!Kathy ponders.

Did the skeletons changed seats? Swap! Sans is now sitting across from her. Wasn't Swap!Papyrus sitting there? No. That is not right. She is Swap!Papyrus's best friend. She is dating his brother, the magnificent Sans. The lavender Muffet gave the trio their food. TT!Kathy still saw her more pink than purple.

"Find Swap!Chara before it is too late!"

That familiar voice calls out for her again.

TT!Kathy looks down at her plate of butterscotch pie. She looks up to see Swap!Asgore. The goat-man with a strange purple robe sat across. Her adopted father, Swap!Asgore, is there to have a chat with her. Swap!Sans and his brother escorted her here to have a chat. But, how did he get here? TT!Kathy is very confused. Wasn't she on a date? No. That can't be right. What is she here for again? TT!Kathy tries to think.

"My child, it has occurred to me, your father, that you have not been well." Swap!Asgore said in his deep voice. He looks serious.

"What is it dad?" TT!Kathy asks not feeling like she should even be calling him that.

"I'm worried about you flirting with every monster." Swap!Asgore said as he took a small sip of tea after.

"Flirting?" TT!Kathy is really confused. Why would she flirt with everyone?

Swap!Asgore wore his blue shirt that read "Mr. Dad Guy" today. Almost as if he is going out. Wasn't he wearing a purple robe earlier?

"Wake up before you get stuck here!"

The familiar voice calls louder than before.

"Mettaton?" TT!Kathy suddenly asks the air.

She is not even sure of that is the name of that one dragon. She suddenly looks around the house. TT!Kathy is now in the skeleton's house.

"Mettaton? Whose that?" Swap!Papyrus lazily asks.

He is sitting to the left of TT!Kathy. The two are on the couch watching a movie.

"I think…. He is my…" TT!Kathy has no idea who TT!Mettaton is.

"Is he a friend?" Swap!Sans asked sitting to the right.

He has a bowl of popcorn. They look a bit burnt.

"I think he is." TT!Kathy tries to remember.

"Why don't you go lie down for a bit? You had a long day." Swap!Papyrus suggests as he grabs a few burnt popcorn.

"Sure. Night you two." TT!Kathy reluctantly agrees. She heads up the stairs and towards the guest room.

"She is starting to remember. At this rate, we may have to trust her." Swap!Paps said with hope slowly filling him. He took a handful of popcorn this time.

"I thought so to. We just have to keep this up bro. Hang in there." Swap!Sans said with a weak smile.

"We just have to believe in ourselves and we can accomplish anything." Swap!Papyrus smiled. He beamed with positivity.

"I thought I was the positive one." Swap!Sans said as laziness consumed him.

The duo became more and more like the original skeletons.

TT!Kathy woke up sweating. Nightmares plagued her mind like a disease. She joyfully walks down the stairs. She is unaffected by negative thoughts. TT!Kathy finds Swap!Papyrus with a red-orange sweater making breakfast and Swap!Sans with a darker blue uniform sleeping on the couch.

"Morning sunshine!" Swap!Papyrus said with a cheerful smile.

"Morning. Is Sans not up yet?" TT!Kathy asks even though she already knows the answer.

"SANS! You lazy bones! Get up! Kathy here got up ages ago. SANS! Are you paying any attention to me?!" Swap!Papyrus yells in a hilarious manner.

TT!Kathy chuckles at this feat. She reaches the bottom of the staircase. This has never happened before. Swap!Sans is normally the energetic one while Swap!Papyrus is the lazy one. Perhaps they decided to switch personalities for today. No. Swap!Papyrus would be doing a much more terrible job. He looks like as if he was always the energetic one.

"Papyrus, I know this is coming out weird. But, why are you acting like Sans?" TT!Kathy has the courage to ask.

"What are you talking about? You are being silly human. I would never act like my lazy brother. All he does is sleep." Swap!Papyrus said in an angry tone.

He then looks at TT!Kathy with a very scared look.

"Help me." he mutters to her.

TT!Kathy thought she is seeing things. Perhaps she is thinking too much into this whole situation.

"I must go back to cooking. The pancakes will not cook themselves. For, I, the Great Papyrus will make these yummy cakes." Swap!Papyrus suddenly said with passion.

TT!Kathy leisurely continues her -static- happy thoughts. She goes over to Swap!Sans. He is just staring at the ceiling. They would be if his pupils were not missing at the moment. Swap!Sans looks like he woke up from a nightmare and is too scare to move.

"Sans?" TT!Kathy's soft voice calls to him. Swap!Sans blinks. His pupils return.

"Hey kiddo!" he said with a wink. He looks tired and lazy as ever.

"I can't be much help today. I'm so bone-tired." Swap!Sans said as he cries a bit on the inside for telling a pun.

TT!Kathy giggles at his pun. She normally did -static- understand his puns and laugh no matter how terrible they are.

"That is terrible. Are you trying to throw me a bone?" TT!Kathy asks attempting to make a pun.

"Eh? No. I would never do such a terri-bone thing." Swap!Sans said as he is slowly getting used to this. Which is scaring him.

"Please help us." Swap!Sans whispers as his eyes disappeared for a few seconds.

"Sans?" TT!Kathy looks worried. She leans closer to hear him.

"Find Chara." Swap!Sans mutters finally before falling.

He somehow fell on top of TT!Kathy. For a skeleton, he is heavy.

"Sans! Get off me! You're heavy." TT!Kathy complains. She tires to push him off.

Swap!Sans uses this opportunity to get closer. Finally, Swap!Sans let his full weight fall upon TT!Kathy. He has her pinned to the floor. Swap!Sans uses his free hand to caress her face. He is close enough to give her a kiss. TT!Kathy's face turns red as a tomato.

"Sans? What's are you -?" TT!Kathy did not even get to finish her sentence.

She is kissed by #%€~•[=^ $&. The world around her begins to break.

\- TT!Kathy's POV -

Silence. Deadly silent. It's the kind of silence one can find only in your nightmares.

"Hello?" I asks the empty world.

My voice is the only thing I can hear in the darkness. My words don't echo.

"Hello!" I asks louder than before.

I slowly walk into the darkness. Being careful not to fall into any holes, I practically tip-toe my way through. Still nothing. Where is everyone? I ponder. I was with the UnderSwap skeletons? Doing what? My mind races to find an answer. Grasping at straws at this point, I pinch myself.

"Ow." I yelp in pain.

Whatever is happening is real. My feelings, my voice, and my movements are real.

"Hello..." my voice grew soft.

My hope slowly fleeting. Then again, I am the kind of person to linger in the negative side of life. At least I can finally admit that.

"Anyone here?" my voice becomes nothing more than short of a whisper.

"Hello?" Another voice calls back from the darkness.

"Oh thank goodness. Um.. Where are you?" I desperately asks the person.

I cling to any remaining hope I have.

"Over here!" The voice calls to me.

"Where exactly is here?" I am unsure where the voice is coming from.

"Right behind you..." the voice suddenly changes tone.

Who ever it is attacked me.

"Ack!" I cry in pain as they choked me.

The person uses more of their strength to try and murder me. They are trying to kill me, but I am not going to go down without a fight.

"Nahhh!" I rage as I elbowed my way out.

"Uff." the person cries in pain upon impact.

I did not hesitate. I kicked them hard on their sides.

"Ahh! Please stop. Show mercy!" the person begs.

This person is already giving up. They assume a position of showing that they indeed want my mercy. I think they are. I can't really see that well in the dark.

"There is no mercy in war." I mutter bitterly.

I grab the collar of the person. After being in the dark for so long, I made a light post appear out of thin air. Upon closer inspection, the face is now recognizable.

"Swap!Chara?" I am puzzled at first. Then I got angry at this child, "Why are you attacking me?"

"Please... I didn't mean to. You were going to take the power away. I don't want to give it up." Swap!Chara said out of desperation.

There is this power-hungry look on them. I am aware of the power they speak of.

"It does not belong to you. It belongs to the true author." I said bitterly. I really want to fight this kid.

"But! Look at how many people are happy because of me." They said out of fear.

"You forced the people here to be something they are not." I said with a harsh tone.

I throw Swap!Chara away from my face. They land on their bum.

"Uff! But... But..." Swap!Chara tries to grasp at anything that they did right.

"An Author's work is not easy. We can only watch our characters. We are not normally allowed to interact with them. Authors oversee all, but can't force people. Do you think it is easy to just watch someone good suddenly lose? Do you think it is easy to sit there and do nothing when there is so much evil in your world?!" I am outraged by their actions.

My tone clearly scares Swap!Chara. They gather up courage before speaking.

"You broke the rules. You must have found a way to save everyone." Swap!Chara says with hope.

They slowly got off the ground. They look at me with such Determination.

"No... I have not. Most of the characters don't even know who I am. Last time they did... they killed me. I had to erase all of their memories of me." I said with my voice becoming slightly unsteady.

This is a memory I thought I had forgotten. Swap!Chara stares at my face. They are probably wondering if I am going to cry.

"Swap!Chara, give up the power. The longer you corrupt this world, the higher chance you have to losing it. Please, don't make the same mistake my grandfather made." I tell them in a soft tone.

I extend my right hand. Swap!Chara looks at me with uncertainty. But they know that this is the only way. Swap!Chara gives up the power without further conflict.

\- Normal POV -

Reconstruction the story. Power going back to the Author of UnderSwap. Load complete.

The two skeletons along with Swap!Chara waves as the group is about to go to another AU. ArcadeAhri and company are successful in capturing both evil sisters.

"Thank you all so much. I hope we see each other again!" ArcadeSans said with a sad smile.

"I don't like goodbyes." TT!Mettaton waves sadly.

"We can finally go home." TT!Nick said with joy.

He gimps at TT!Kathy who is looking up at him.

"Kat?" TT!Nick's voice is very low.

He looks at her with his cold eyes. Even if he couldn't feel, he is trying.

"Thank you." she said smiling though her pain.

Now hearing his voice, TT!Kathy knows now that it was TT!Nick that gave her those warnings.

"Kathy..." TT!Nick gives a puzzled look as he wonders what she is talking.

TT!Nick can barely remember what happened earlier. One moment Swap!Chara forced their way to be an Author. And next, everyone is waving good-bye. He is worried that TT!Kathy may be going through more trials then in the previous Resets.

"Are you ready to go home dear?" TT!Mettaton asks as he turns to TT!Kathy.

"Let's go home." she said with forced smile.

The group said their final goodbye.

"I'm going to miss those guys." Swap!Papyrus said with sadness.

"Same. But maybe they will visit us?" Swap!Sans beams with joy.

"I hope so. I want to be everyone's friend." Swap!Chara said with Determination.

A portal opens for the group. They all went home to MafiaTale.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy**

* * *

-?-

"Hello!" the voice called out. She stirred in her sleep. "Five more minutes mom." she grumpily replied. "ArcadeAhri... Please wake up." the voice called out again. ArcadeAhri finally woke up and groggy looked around. "I'm not your mom." TT!Kathy said getting ArcadeAhri's attention. "Huh? Oh shoot! Sorry!" ArcadeAhri quickly apologized. "Calm down kid. No need to apologize for sleeping." ArcadeSans said snickering to himself.

"Where? Where are we?" ArcadeAhri asked. "Umm... good question." TT!Kathy said honestly. She had no clue where they are. Or where the others are. "We are kinda separated. " TT!Kathy debated on what she should say. "What?" ArcadeAhri finally got up and dusted herself. Why is she so dusty? "Why am I covered in dust?" ArcadeAhri already assumed the worst. "We did not kill anyone." ArcadeSans said quickly. "Whew! For a second there I thought I killed someone in my sleep." ArcadeAhri smiled. TT!Kathy and ArcadeSans exchanged a glance. "Where are those evil sisters..." ArcadeAhri asked no one.

"Kat. We need to tell her." ArcadeSans said as his eye disappeared. "I know that. But it will kill her if she found out. Let's just keep it a secret." TT!Kathy pleaded. She wasn't scare of ArcadeSans, but of what ArcadeAhri may do. The thought killed TT!Kathy if her buddy from an alternative universe found out that she killed someone. Not just anybody, but a version of Kathy. ArcadeAhri is already struggling with the thought of ArcadeKathy in the hospital. But lying to her again... "I can tell you care a lot about her." ArcadeSans said softly as his eyes reappeared. "Huh? I know she is not my Ahri, but they act so much alike. I have to protect her... even if I have to lie to her again." TT!Kathy placed her hand over her heart. "And if it backfires on you?" ArcadeSans asked raising an eyebrow. "It won't. The least I can do is spare her the truth. If she finds out, I'll just say it was me. I rather it be me that suffers than her." TT!Kathy said looking determined, but uneasy.

"Wow human! You really are a great friend." Swap!Sans voice caused TT!Kathy to jump. "Swap! I can't believe you are actually here. And you are still adorable." ArcadeAhri said as she squeezed the adorable skeleton. "Barf." ArcadeDescorda said with a sour tone. "I forgot she was here." TT!Kathy whispered to ArcadeSans. "Yeah. Still can't believe that we got separated from the others." ArcadeSans whispered back. "Nick and Mettaton can take care of themselves. Plus ArcadeLuminous was hand-cuffed." TT!Kathy pointed out. She was sure that they were going to be okay. "If you say so kiddo." ArcadeSans looked unsure.

"Hold on!" ArcadeAhri dropped Swap!Sans. Everyone looked at her. "We are separated... and we only got one sister." ArcadeAhri slowly began. "That is true." TT!Kathy agreed with her. "We got separated... because of you!" ArcadeAhri pointed at Swap!Sans dramatically. "Me?" Swap!Sans tried to play innocent as he began to sweat. "Yes you. We ran into the mafia gang too." ArcadeAhri started to recall what happened. _'On no. Please Arceus. Don't let her remember.'_ TT!Kathy thought as she looked really stressed. "And then... someone killed someone." ArcadeAhri kept going with her newfound knowledge. TT!Kathy could not take it. "I did it!" she yelled as she shook in her spot.

Everyone turn to her. "You killed someone?" ArcadeDescorda looked slightly disgusted. "Kat?" ArcadeAhri looked at her bestie from an AU. "I killed this other version of me. She was going to kill us. I'm sorry..." TT!Kathy lied through her teeth. She tried to hold back tears. "It's true Ahri. I saw the whole thing. If it wasn't for TT!Kathy here, Descorda would have gotten away. I know I don't like any dirty hack- er- killers as the next guy. But in our situation, TT!Kathy thought quick on her feet." ArcadeSans said with a poker face. TT!Kathy looked up and meet his eyes. She wanted to just get this over with. "Kathy... why?" ArcadeAhri asked softly. She slowly approached TT!Kathy. "I... I had to do it. That is why you had dust all over you. I'm sorry." TT!Kathy could not look her in the eyes.

"... Very well then. TT!Kathy. For your crimes, I will send you to prison." ArcadeAhri held back hot tears. TT!Kathy looked down and away from her. "I shall call Ink. And tell him to beware of all Kathy's. Maybe you are not that different from Chara." ArcadeAhri said bitterly. She then placed hand-cuffs on TT!Kathy. AracadeAhri trembled as she placed them on. "Any last words... killer." ArcadeAhri's sweet voice was replaced with hatred. She hated TT!Kathy. TT!Kathy let her tears stream down. She never looked up. "I really am sorry." TT!Kathy said as her head hanged low. "Noted. Let's keep going. ArcadeSans and Swap, you two keep an eye on the prisoners." ArcadeAhri said with hate in every word she said. TT!Kathy softly sobbed. She had to stay strong and lie. She had to.

Time had passed. The group found out that they were in MafiaTale. ArcadeDescorda gave TT!Kathy the stink-eye. ArcadeAhri's personality changed to a bitter one. Swap and Arcade silently walked behind the group. "I can't believe that TT!Kathy took the fall." Swap said in disbelief. "I can't either." Arcade said more bitter than uncertainty. He recalled what happened. How the entire gang appeared in this AU. Suddenly, the group was attacked by the mafia. It makes sense now why bullets were flying everywhere. MafiaKathy must have snuck around and caught them by surprised. At this point, some of the members got separated. AracadeAhri wanted to protect everyone. Accidentally, she had grabbed the nearest gun and shot MafiaKathy in the head. Paralyzed by her actions, she fainted. TT!Kathy carried her and grabbed ArcadeDescorda, who somehow did not see any of that. TT!Kathy then led the small group to an abandon building.

"I can see her point though." ArcadeSans said sympathetically. "You can?" Swap sounded surprised. "Imagine that Papyrus did something as terrible as Ahri did. Wouldn't you want to take the fall?" Arcade said with wisdom. "I can't imagine Paps doing that... But I would protect him." Swap said enthusiastically before realizing what Arcade meant. "Still... it's not fair. That would mean Papyrus would hate me." Swap said sadly. "Yeah... It must be killing her." Arcade said softly. He now understood why TT!Kathy did what she did.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- MafiaTale: Somewhere else on the surface -

"Kat!" TT!Nick calls out to whomever could hear him.

"Anyone here?" TT!Mettaton aids in calling out. He went off in a different direction.

This would go quicker if the others called back.

"Any luck?" TT!Mettaton asks after an hour of searching.

He reunited with TT!Nick. TT!Mettaton EX has ArcadeLuminous handcuffed and staying close to them.

"Nope." TT!Nick answers as if he is a child.

"(Sigh) At least we covered what we could. Don't know how much longer I have before I have to turn myself off." TT!Mettaton said.

"That is true. Maybe we should ask some people if they have seen Kathy and the others." TT!Nick suggests.

"Or we can relax. We have been doing this for such a long time now." ArcadeLuminous complains. Her legs are starting to hurt from walking too much.

"Fine. We should go to an abandoned place, so Mettaton can recharge himself." TT!Nick said playing with the air.

He for a second he was more interested in the sky then the group.

"Lets go then. I'm starving." ArcadeLuminous said as she tries to be composed.

The other group is having a great time. TT!Kathy here has mentally gone over what she has accomplished in life so far. Swap!Sans and ArcadeSans are exchanging life experiences. ArcadeDescorda is counting the clouds and ArcadeAhri is leading the group to their next destination.

"Ahri, we have been traveling for a while now. We should rest soon." ArcadeSans suggests after he yawns.

ArcadeAhri did not bother looking back at him. She kept on walking. Without a word, ArcadeAhri opened a door to a shady looking warehouse. The gang slowly entered.

"I still can't believe you killed yourself." ArcadeDescorda whispers to TT!Kathy.

"It was hard." TT!Kathy hesitates on her answer.

ArcadeDescorda just stares at her.

"You know, they say that my SOUL can -" ArcadeDescorda did not finish.

"I know what your SOUL does. It either makes you crazy or kills you. Why are you telling me this?" TT!Kathy looks at her with uncertainty.

ArcadeAhri silently sets up both of the prisoners in an office. She tells ArcadeSans and Swap!Sans to keep an eye socket on them. ArcadeAhri leaves afterwords to check the rest of the place.

"We can't keep this up! You need to tell your friend the truth." Swap!Sans begs TT!Kathy as he goes to her corner.

"What truth?" ArcadeDescorda said with curiosity. She walks over to them to hear better.

"None of your beeswax. Kathy?" ArcadeSans looks at TT!Kathy with hope.

It is obvious that this lie is killing them.

"I can't tell her. Ahri is my friend. Even an AU version of her." TT!Kathy stood firmly in her belief.

The skeletons looked dishearten.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." a voice came from the stairs.

The group turns to the voice on the stairs. They see ArcadeAhri has her hands up. She looks terrified. She slowly goes down the stairs. ArcadeAhri is accompanied by a gang of monsters. ArcadeAhri ran over to the others after one of them motioned her. The gang of monsters turned out to be a mafia. The one that held a gun to ArcadeAhri's head is a Gaster. He looks mean. MafiaGaster cleans his gun. The group spots a Papyrus and Sans among the mafia gang.

"I'm sorry Katie." ArcadeAhri hugs her friend.

"What do you want!" Kathy hissed.

She wants to lunge at them, but her cuffs prevented her from doing so. The small group stand together.

"Hey boss! Isn't that the Dragon's wife?" MafiaPapyrus asks the boss.

"Well... I did not expect to meet two of the members of the Dragon group here. Especially the wife." MafiaGaster smiles. It is kinda creepy.

"You leave us alone." Swap!Sans said trying to be brave.

"Heh. What a joke." MafiaSans pulls out his gun.

Soon the entire gang did the same.

"I suggest you give up. And do mind telling your husband that there is only one gang... In hell!" MafiaGaster yells as he raises his gun.

He points the gun at TT!Kathy's head. Her thoughts ran quickly. Using her Flareon's Flamethrower, TT!Kathy melts off the cuffs.

"Back away from us!" TT!Kathy yells as loud as she could.

TT!Kathy pushes ArcadeAhri away from her. She grabs ArcadeDescorda. ArcadeDescorda glares at her.

"What will you do?" MafiaPapyrus asks trying to sound threatening.

"She has the SOUL of Chaos. It will kill you all unless you let us go." TT!Kathy took a gamble.

She was never a good gambler, but has a great poker face. ArcadeDescorda simply smiles. She summed her SOUL. The mafia gang watches them closely.

"You are bluffing. A SOUL that can kill? Impossible." MafiaGaster words are like venom.

TT!Kathy brakes ArcadeDescorda's cuffs using Flamethrower.

"Want to bet on your life?" ArcadeDescorda said with a threatening tone.

The mere presence of the SOUL causes everyone to quake in their boots. MafiaGaster has never seen a SOUL like that before.

"Everyone. Duck." TT!Kathy quietly tells them.

TT!Kathy is not taking any chances. ArcadeDescorda suddenly shoots her SOUL towards MafiaGaster and his gang. TT!Kathy swiftly uses Eevee's Protect.

Sadly, it could not cover ArcadeAhri in time. ArcadeAhri hit the ground hard. Gun shots began to fire as soon as the SOUL upon getting cover from it. MafiaGaster barely dodged the SOUL in time. ArcadeSans turned ArcadeAhri's SOUL blue.

"Teleport us out!" TT!Kathy said frantically.

She could not hold up the barrier for too long. ArcadeDescorda calls back her SOUL in time for the skeleton's teleport.

"Where did they go!" MafiaGaster said with anger.

"They teleported away." a mafia member said meekly.

"FIND THEM AND KILL THEM!" MafiaGaster roars.

"Yes boss!" the members said as they began their search.

ArcadeSans and Swap!Sans teleports the group to another part of the warehouse.

"Guess I'm stuck with you dorks until this is over, huh?" ArcadeDescorda mutters to herself.

"Yep" Swap!Sans answers her.

"Holy cr-p! You heard me?" ArcadeDescorda yelped out of panic.

"Ahri? You alright." TT!Kathy gently asks the fainted ArcadeAhri.

She kneels to her. TT!Kathy checks for a pulse. This wakes her up.

"No. I can't believe I let the mafia take me hostage like that. It makes me so mad! I am supposed to be all-powerful goddess and yet I got scared of a small gun." ArcadeAhri softly scolds herself.

ArcadeAhri eyes TT!Kathy with an odd look. TT!Kathy hoist her up.

"Ahri, you should not say that about yourself. You are sill an all-powerful goddess to me." ArcadeSans said as he approaches her.

"STILL! I am supposed to protect everyone. How can I do that if I get scared!?" ArcadeAhri says angrily. She feels like nobody understands her.

TT!Kathy did not say a single word. She understands ArcadeAhri's troubles. However, AracadeAhri may still be mad at her. TT!Kathy sits down on top of some boxes. She gestures to ArcadeAhri to do the same.

"We should rest here. ArcadeDescorda, we are trusting you to not leave us." TT!Kathy finally spoke.

"What? You think I'm going to leave after that just happened. I know I am strong and all, but... that gang was huge. I ain't taking no chance. Besides, you punks are my ticket to living another day." ArcadeDescorda said harshly.

"Yay! That means we can have a sleep-over!" Swap!Sans joyfully said.

"Yeah... there are not beds Einstein." ArcadeSans rolls his eyes.

"There must be some here. I shall find some blankets and food. Mweh he he!" Swap!Sans eyes became blue stars as he heads to his journey.

ArcadeSans decides to keep an eye on him.

"So... what do we do now?" ArcadeDescorda asks as she lies on some boxes across from TT!Kathy.

"Right now, we rest. We still need to find Nick and the others. After that, we all go home." TT!Kathy said sounding uncertain.

Being in the same warehouse as the mafia gang will make sleeping difficult.

"...That is not what will happen." ArcadeAhri sighs.

"Huh?" TT!Kathy and ArcadeDescorda say at the same time.

"Luminous, Descorda, and TT!Kathy will go to jail." ArcadeAhri says sadly.

"What? Why do my sister and I have to go to jail?' ArcadeDescorda complains.

"Cause you two were after the AU rocks." ArcadeAhri reminds her.

"Oh... that thing... Kinda forgot about that." ArcadeDescorda smiles innocently.

"You forgot?" ArcadeAhri raises an eyebrow.

"But they never stole a rock though. Not to mention, they seemed to give up after a while." TT!Kathy points out.

"What!? We did not give up on the rocks. We just... forgot what we were doing." ArcadeDescorda said rather bitterly.

ArcadeDescorda turns herself to face the ceiling.

"You forgot? What is wrong with you two? How do you just forget what you are doing?" ArcadeAhri angrily asks as she gets up.

She places her arms on her hips to appear intimidating. ArcadeDescorda suddenly gets up and copied her. The two are butting heads for some odd reason. TT!Kathy watches the two.

"It just happened, okay?" ArcadeDescorda got feisty.

"Likely story." ArcadeAhri eventually backs and turns away from her.

"Don't you turn your back on me! I am telling the truth." ArcadeDescorda complains.

ArcadeDescorda is about to pull ArcadeAhri back into the argument.

"We are back!" Swap!Sans said looking very happy.

He and ArcadeSans managed to find items for the sleep-over. ArcadeAhri and ArcadeDescorda glace at them before bickering again.

"Umm... what is going on?" ArcadeSans asks TT!Kathy.

"You are insufferable!" ArcadeDescorda rages.

"You are unbelievable." ArcadeAhri rages back.

"Not much." TT!Kathy answeres with a heavy sigh.

Luckily, things are able to settle down. The group eats and sets up the beds. TT!Kathy make a wall out of boxes for their areas. ArcadeAhri helps her. The girls slept together on the floor. The boys slept across from them.

Unable to sleep, TT!Kathy keeps her eyes open. She gets up and takes her blanket. TT!Kathy carefully climbs up a few boxes to scan the area. With the mafia gang here, she doubts she will get much sleep. TT!Kathy covers herself as she watches over the group.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- MafiaTale: Shady Warehouse -

TT!Nick and TT!Mettaton walk into a shady warehouse. ArcadeLuminous sensed her sister, ArcadeDescorda.

"She is near!" ArcadeLuminous said in a hushed tone.

She is relived that her sister is alive and safe.

"That means my darling is here too." TT!Mettaton said eagerly.

TT!Nick looks around the nearly empty warehouse. There are a lot of boxes and machinery.

"So, where is your sister now?" TT!Nick asks ArcadeLuminous. He seems a bit off.

"She is over here." ArcadeLuminous rushes over to the direction.

TT!Kathy woke up. She stretched and took her time getting up. TT!Kathy looks around the warehouse from her spot. She must have fallen asleep. She gets up from her "bed" and carefully tip-toed her way down. The others are soundly sleeping. TT!Kathy pushes one of the box walls. She decides to call TT!Nick and scolds herself for not doing it sooner.

"Come on... Pick up." TT!Kathy says to no one.

She paces a bit. She stops dead in her tracks. Her brown eyes spot on a particular mafia gang. TT!Kathy hides behind a large machine.

 _'Oh Arceus no. It's the same gang!'_ TT!Kathy thinks as she panics.

TT!Nick finally picks up.

"Kat! Hey, where are you?" he asks sounding like a child.

"In a warehouse. There are a bunch of boxes and machines here. Can't see the name of the place." TT!Kathy said as she kept her eyes on the gang.

"WOW! We are also in a box warehouse. What are the odds of that?!" TT!Nick exclaims with joy.

"Keep your voice down. Some mafia gang is here." TT!Kathy scolds him.

"GANG? Are you okay darling?" TT!Mettaton asks as he snatched the phone away.

"I am fine, but keep it down. They might hear you." TT!Kathy said in a hushed voice.

"Hear what?" a voice said from behind her.

"..." TT!Kathy froze.

She could tell the voice belonged to a Sans. It is not Swap's or Arcade's voice. TT!Kathy hears a click of a gun. She has a small window here. TT!Kathy slowly placed her phone in her pocket.

"That I love pie!" TT!Kathy says happily.

She keeps an eye on the mafia gang. She should have woken up the others.

"Turn around... slowly" MafiaSans said coldly.

He did see her put something in her pocket. His thoughts are interrupted when TT!Kathy did turns around with a round-kick. She kicks MafiaSans' gun off his hand.

"Cr-p!" he swore.

TT!Kathy did not hesitate. She ran away from the group's and mafia's location. MafiaSans uses his magic. He sends out bones. TT!Kathy did not look back when she dodged the bones. It is as if she has done this before. Unfortunately, her luck ran out when a blue bone appears.

TT!Kathy recalls what blue magic does. Forcing herself to come to a complete stop, she waits for the bone to pass. MafiaSans catches up to her by teleporting near her. TT!Kathy does not see the punch. MafiaSans knocks TT!Kathy to the ground. She groans and massages her head. Her eyes widen in fear as his gun points at her head. TT!Kathy slows down her breathing. She dares not move a muscle.

"End of the line, dragon queen." MafiaSans said with hate.

He holds his gun steady. MafiaSans eyes her to see if she will try anything else. TT!Kathy sings a familiar song in her head. Memories of a tragic past flutters in her mind. She stares down the barrel, unafraid this time. MafiaSans smiles once he sees that his bounty will not move. BAM!

She closes her eyes when MafiaSans pulls the trigger. TT!Kathy slowly opens them. She expected to see the words "Game Over". To her surprise, TT!Mettaton used his noodle arms to point MafiaSans' aim away from his darling. TT!Kathy exhales. TT!Nick pulls her off the ground.

"You okay?" TT!Nick asks her.

"A bit shaken, but I'll live." TT!Kathy admits.

She is glad to see TT!Mettaton, TT!Nick, and ArcadeLuminous unharmed.

"That looks smart, but what are we going to do with him?" ArcadeLuminous questions TT!Mettaton.

"Right now, all that matters is that we find the others." TT!Mettaton says as his thinks ahead.

"They are here. Follow me." TT!Kathy said relieved that the tension is gone.

TT!Mettaton holds on to Mafia!Sans. The group move quickly. TT!Kathy just knows that the mafia gang must have heard the gunshot. They finally arrive. The others woke up to the sound of a gunshot.

"Descorda!" ArcadeLuminous smiles with joy and relief.

Despite having handcuffs, ArcadeLuminous attempts to hug her sister.

"Luminous! I am so glad to see you." ArcadeDescorda hugs her sister back.

"I can't believe we found you." ArcadeAhri said as she looks grateful for the reunion.

Her smile is immediatly replaced with fear when she sees MafiaSans.

"What is HE doing here?" ArcadeSans said as his eye glows softly.

Swap!Sans looked ready to fight as well. TT!Mettaton lets go of MafiaSans. He takes away his gun.

"At ease, this guy is a our prisoner." TT!Nick said calmly.

"You won't get away with this, dragon king." Mafia!Sans spat venom.

"Dragon king?" TT!Mettaton asks him.

Everyone else is a bit confused.

"We are not from your AU, MafiaSans." ArcadeAhri speaks rather gracefully in telling him the truth.

"What?" MafiaSans asks giving a confused look.

"We are from three Alternative Universes, AUs for short. We are just trying to get home." AcadeAhri said with a soft smile.

"Okay? So... he is not the dragon king?" MafiaSans asks the group.

"He can change into a dragon though." ArcadeSans recalls as he stands down.

"Yeah, but I'm not MafiaNick. That guy is crazy." TT!Nick pouts.

"No way, you can turn into a dragon?" Swap!Sans said excitedly. His blue eyes turned into a star-shape.

"He can. Now, how do we get out of here?" ArcadeAhri asks the group.

"We can use the AU portal. But it needs energy." TT!Mettaton informs them.

He shows off an AU portal device to the group.

"We will have to charge it then. Do you guys have two handcuffs?" ArcadeAhri asks TT!Mettaton.

"Two?" TT!Mettaton asks with a concerned look.

"Well, TT!Kathy here killed someone." ArcadeSans said lying though his teeth.

He, Swap!Sans, and TT!Kathy forgot about the lie.

"Darling?" TT!Mettaton questions her with a horrified face.

TT!Nick glances at TT!Kathy who is now staring at the ground. Swap!Sans can't take it any longer, but restrains himself.

"Killed someone? You mean the dragon king's wife?" MafiaSans asks the group.

He stops looking for a way to escape this situation. MafiaSans is intrigued.

"Yep, probably was a total clean kill. She is worse than my sister and I." ArcadeDescorda said rather disgusted.

ArcadeLuminous gives a similar look at TT!Kathy.

"Kat?" TT!Nick quietly questions her.

TT!Kathy starts to fidget.

"Well knowing what I know now... I did not see -" Mafia!Sans begins.

"Okay! I get it. Can we just get on with it? How long will it take the AU portal thingy to charge?" TT!Kathy interrupts him.

She does not look at TT!Mettaton's face of fear or TT!Nick of well being TT!Nick.

"At least half-hour." TT!Mettaton said sadly.

His darling... is a killer. He could not believe it.

\- Time skip -

The group relocates itself to a safer area in the warehouse. Sadly there were no extra hand-cuffs. MafiaSans is kind enough to not attack them along the way.

"So... we are all going home then" Swap!Sans asks sadly.

He does not want to leave things the way they are.

"Yep. Don't worry. We will see each other soon." ArcadeAhri said with a soft smile.

The group waves their good-bye.

"Okay then. See you all soon!" Swap!Sans said giving his biggest smile as he goes through the portal first.

"Now to ArcadeTale." ArcadeAhri said as she changes the settings.

"I know you did not kill the wife, so why take the fall?" MafiaSans whispers to TT!Kathy.

"Because... I can't let ArcadeAhri live with a horrible truth. It will consume her." TT!Kathy gently whispers back in a sad tone.

What are the odds that MafiaSans witnessed the death of MafiaKathy?

"We all go through at the same time." ArcadeAhri said with a cold look.

She glances at TT!Kathy. TT!Kathy timidly looks away.

"Yeah... Not going to happen." TT!Nick said with a harsh tone.

"Why not?" ArcadeSas says feeling his hostility.

"Can't you see that the killer and the sisters have to go to trial." ArcadeAhri said as she pokes TT!Nick aggressively.

"The only killer I see is you." TT!Nick mutters as his eyes grew cold.

"Nick, we should just listen to them." TT!Mettaton begs at him.

He did not want to believe that his darling is a killer. TT!Mettaton does not want another fight to happen. Especially with the mafia trailing them. As if by fate, the mafia gang arrives.

"SANS!" MafiaPapyrus voice can be heard.

Luckily, they have not been found yet.

"Did you call them here!?" ArcadeSans glares at MafiaSans.

"No. I only told my gang that I was going to searching on my own. They must have noticed my absence." Mafia!Sans recalls his actions.

"We don't have time to argue." ArcadeLuminous said harshly.

"My sister is right. We need to leave now." ArcadeDescorda said as she gets closer to the portal.

The sisters clearly don't want to fight.

"(Sigh) They are right. Now, can we please go?" ArcadeAhri said as she forcefully grabs TT!Kathy.

She then shoves her closer to the portal. ArcadeAhir is conflicted. But, judgment will prevail.

"Over here!" one mafia member yells at the top of his lungs once he spots the group.

"You guys really have to go." MafiaSans said with urgency.

"Working on it." ArcadeAhri said as she waves the sisters and ArcadeSans to go.

ArcadeSans gave one final look at TT!Kathy. He goes through first. The evil sisters follow him. Holding TT!Kathy in a rough manner, ArcadeAhri shoves her again. TT!Kathy lost her footing and tumbles down.

"Uff!" she cries in pain.

"Get up you dirty killer." ArcadeAhri said with a clear point on where she stands.

The members are literally gaining on their location. TT!Mettaton cannot take it any longer.

"I'm sorry." he whispers to no one.

TT!Mettaton suddenly grabs ArcadeAhri from behind.

"HEY! What do you think you are doing?" ArcadeAhri yells in anger.

She kicks to try and get away. TT!Nick helps TT!Kathy get to her feet. MafiaSans uses his magic to place some nearby boxes between them and his mafia gang.

"You guys, what are you doing?" MafiaSans asks sounding angry.

"I won't let you push my darling around like that." TT!Mettaton said in a cold tone.

"Mettaton! Put her down." TT!Kathy begs him.

She tried to go to him, but TT!Nick holds her back.

"NO! Her LV is higher then before." TT!Mettaton said as he throws ArcadeAhri like a sack of potatoes.

ArcadeAhri's eyes widen. She felt numb. She did not understand. Why did TT!Kathy lie to her again? Why? ArcadeAhri goes through the AU portal with unanswered questions.

"Come on men! They are on the other side." MafiaGaster yells at his men.

The boxes start to dwindle in numbers.

"Mettaton!? What did you do?" TT!Kathy asks him out of disbelief.

"No time to answer. We got to go to another AU." TT!Nick said in a sly manner.

He picks up the AU portal devise that ArcadeAhri dropped. He changes the coordinates to another AU.

"SANS! Hang on we are coming." MafiaPapyrus said with a worried tone.

"I don't think the boxes are going to hold." Mafia!Sans said. He starts to sweat.

"Go through now." TT!Nick said as he pushes TT!Kathy and TT!Mettaton at the same time.

"You guys will be fine right?" Mafia!Sans asks TT!Nick.

"Kinda. Ink and Error will be really pissed once they find out we are not here." TT!Nick said in a rather childlike manner.

The boxes started to fall down.

"Nick Green. Remember my face and that name. You are looking for a detective." TT!Nick said quickly as he dives in the portal like a majestic dolphin.

"SANS!" MafiaPapyrus ran to his brother and hugs him.

"Where is the dragon king?" MafiaGaster quickly asks MafiaSans.

All of his men survey the area.

"He let me live. But gave me a clue. I know what he looks like and what he works as." MafiaSans said calmly.

Those names... Ink and Error... who was that crazy man talking about. Gaster's gang heads over to police precinct to police precinct to find the illusive dragon king.

Ink!Sans and Error!Sans finally arrive at MafiaTale.

"Finally, that took forever." Error said with a wave of relief.

"Ummm... they are not here." Ink said sheepishly.

Error looks at Ink and just passes out.

"But the good news is that we do know where they are now." Ink smiles to himself.

"We will find them, just stay positive." Ink said in a positive tone. Error lies on the rooftop.

"Just kill me." he said grumpily.

 **End of Season One.**


	22. Chapter 21 (S2, Ch1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

 **Author's note:** The gang is back! With more AUs and crazy adventures, right? Even if the adventure feels familiar. Ink and Error go AU to AU trying to find an elusive Author. Join TT!Kathy and some companions as they solve problems and cause them.

* * *

You are the current Author. Your powers are unbound. You have the ability to give yourself any power (except immortality) and control other people. Your job is surveil your characters. You sit in front of a TV screen every day. The place you created for yourself is small. It has all necessities a person could ask for, despite it being a small place. The place you live in contains an ordinary kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom. You find it silly that you have these thing when you don't get hungry or tired.

Like most thing in your world, you have rules. Rules that have been passed down Author to Author. You can ignore them and suffer the consequences. Or, you can follow the rules.

You restrain yourself daily from influencing too much of their lives. It is hard, especially when you witness their horrible side. Then your confidence is restored when you see their best side. Regardless, you have to stay opinion-free.

That is the ultimate goal of the Author. To be opinion-free, fair, and invisible. You can't abuse the power no matter what. If you abuse it, your characters will kill you.

Being in a small place for years can drive most people crazy. Sometimes it can cause people to seek attention and social interaction.

This never happened to me. I, TT!Kathy, never had to suffer like most Authors before me. But I follow the rules to the best of my ability.

\- AnnualTale: Waterfall -

TT!Kathy stirs from her deep slumber. She slowly gets up from the rocky ground. She position herself into a sitting position. TT!Kathy holds her head. It is throbbing with pain.

She recalls her thoughts. TT!Kathy has not thought about her true powers or the rules in a long time. She is probably the most powerful person in the entire universe of TemTale. Yet, she always chose to not to show it or abuse it.

TT!Kathy lifts her head to see the sky. It is actually a ceiling with twinkling lights. She continues to stare at the ceiling. TT!Kathy concludes that she is in a cave or underground. The twinkling lights appear to be just stones that beautifully glimmer. TT!Kathy finally gets up from the somewhat cold floor. She stretches. She checks herself. She still has her grey headband, red shirt, grey pants, and white shoes. TT!Kathy runs her hand through her brown hair.

TT!Kathy looks around the place with her soft brown eyes.

 _'How did I get here?'_ She thinks as she slowly limped.

Slightly amused, she takes a second glance of herself. TT!Kathy sees her left leg bleeding a bit. She pulls out her red glasses from her inventory. She is a bit surprised that her spare are not broken. TT!Kathy places them on. She did not really need glasses to see that her leg is injured. But, she does feel cute with them on.

TT!Kathy takes a good look at her left leg. It is bleeding slowly. There seems to be a small cut on her thigh.

"Great... Just what I needed." she mutters to herself.

T!Kathy uses Leafeon's Synthesis. TT!Kathy gaines the green ears and tail of the creature. This move allows her to regenerate health over time. It works best on a Sunny day. The wound on her leg heals as TT!Kathy feels her stamina slowly leaving her. With her health is back to normal, TT!Kathy gave a look of confusion.

TT!Kathy brushes that thought aside. She need to properly rest. She slowly walks. Upon spotting a nearby bench, TT!Kathy decides to take a seat. Finally able to breath again, she looks up at the ceiling once more. She is unaware of the eyes that spotted her.

Worry is lingering in her mind as TT!Kathy tries to recall the events that led to this. TT!Kathy remembers on how she has been traveling to alternative universes (AUs). It was to stop some sisters from stealing an object called the AU rock. Nearing the end of TT!Kathy and her companions adventure, she found out that the sisters became forgetful. The two "evil" sisters conveniently forgot about their mission. The sisters ended up going universe to universe for no apparent reason.

 _'There are only a few people that come to mind that can make others forget memories... But I fear that he did that and more. Why and for what reason?'_ TT!Kathy thinks as she begins to feel weary from her travels.

TT!Kathy knows that she does not need sleep, but it sounds so pleasing. As she is about to close her eyes, TT!Kathy hears a soft voice.

"Excuse me, Kat? Is that you?" the voice asks barely audible.

TT!Kathy turns her head. She stares at a skeleton.

The skeleton is wearing a blue snow outfit. The outfit has a magenta belt, purple skirt, purple snow boots, and a magenta scarf with blue at the end. The left eye had a grey diamond with blue dot at the center, while the other eye had a snowflake design around the blue pupil.

"Kat it is you!" the skeleton happily said.

He ran from his position to give TT!Kathy a sudden hug.

 _'Great... this Sans thinks I'm this AU's Kathy.'_ TT!Kathy thinks as she gives an awkward hug back.


	23. Chapter 22 (S2, Ch2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

"You want me to be what now?!" a young Kathy asks as her face turns a tomato red.

She feels her heart beating loudly. She cautiously watches the gray dragon, Omnirok, smile.

"Every islander here thinks you are dead. You did wipe their memories before losing your powers to Arceus. Well... you didn't erase everyone's memories." Omnirok said in an ominous tone.

He slinks his head low to the ground. His piercing blue eyes are intimidating young Kathy.

"Well? What is your answer?" the dragon coldly asks.

She flinches, but refused to move from her spot.

"No." young Kathy asserts softly.

She is scared of what this dragon will do to her. It is not the his glare, but his true power that scares her. Young Kathy knows that this dragon is only using his child form to appear weaker.

"You will give me what I want in due time. I am patient." the dragon said as he raises his head.

Young Kathy looks up at him.

"I doubt it." she mutters.

Omnirok shows her a devious smile.

"I accept your challenge."

\- Flashback ends -

When was the last time TT!Kathy thought about that day? A better question would be why is she reliving this memory again?

TT!Kathy looks at this hooded Sans. He seems content. TT!Kathy let out a soft sigh. She hopes that maybe TT!Nick just forgot about the "challenge". On the other hand, he does have a very good memory. Maybe that is why she unknowingly forced TT!Mettaton to love her.

"Hey, where are we going?" TT!Kathy asks the skeleton.

She wants to not think so much. She need to focus.

"We are going to see my family, silly." the snowflake Sans replies with a smile.

He grabs TT!Kathy's left arm and hugs it.

"Can you talk some more? I miss your voice Kat." snowflake Sans said with puppy-dog eyes.

TT!Kathy did not seem immune by his cuteness.

"Look, skeleton. I don't know you. And who ever you think I am, I am not them. I am actually from a different universe." TT!Kathy said as she gathers the courage to tell this skeleton.

She learned from her mistakes. Sadly, the snowflake Sans chuckles at this.

"My, my. I had no idea you have a wild imagination, Kat." the snowflake Sans said with a kind smile.

He hugs TT!Kathy's arm even more. TT!Kathy shakes her head with a heavy sigh.

"I don't even know your name." TT!Kathy stops walking.

The snowflake Sans looks at her. The eyes of the skeleton seem curious before they give a look of sadness.

"You aren't her. Are you?" he said refusing to let go of TT!Kathy's arm.

"No. I'm TT!Kathy. I come from an AU called TemTale. What is your name?" TT!Kathy said as she braced herself to be scolded.

"Winter... You may call me Winter." Winter!Sans said as he desperately held on to TT!Kathy's arm.

He dared not let go.

"May I... hold on to you... just a bit longer?" Winter!Sans asks nervously.

"Fine by me." TT!Kathy said with a small smile.

Winter!Sans looks at her with joy in his eyes.

"Thanks." he quietly said.

The duo quietly talk to one another as they arrived to their destination.

"I'm home!" Winter!Sans gives a soft yell.

(Nyeh Heh Heh! [AnnualTale ver.] plays)

The house is an unnatural looking shape. TT!Kathy could not tell what she is looking at.

"About time Winter!" another strange Sans yells with so much passion.

TT!Kathy never expected a skeleton to yell with this much passion. She sees three skeletons run up to them.

The skeleton in question ran out of the house. He wore a green sleeveless sweater with leaves as a hoodie. He has yellow fingerless gloves with a blue strap, dark green shorts with a single yellow stripe, a blue choker, and dark green shoes. This skeleton has vine tattoos on his arms, chest, and legs. On top of that, his eyes eye are light green. The left has yellow triangles around it, while the other eye has a yellow circle inside of a green star. This skeleton also looks pretty buff too.

The second skeleton TT!Kathy sees has a spice orange top hat with an orange stripe and red leaf. This skeleton has an orange scarf, a red vest, an tangerine shirt, spice orange jeans, a unique necklace, and orange shoes. This orange skeleton has orange eyes and the left eye has cracks above it.

The last skeleton seems to be youngest. It may be because of his radiation positivity. He has a pink ribbon, a pink shirt, a yellow belt with a red flower, and rosewood pants with a single pink stripe. His left eye is yellow while the right eye has a pink flower around it.

"VISITOR KAT!" the pink one tackles TT!Kathy.

TT!Kathy did not expect this one to be so strong. They fell down upon impact.

"Kat! Are you okay?" a worried Winter asks.

"I think I broke a rib." TT!Kathy mutters as she groans in pain.

The pink one quickly got off her.

"I'm so sorry! I did not mean to hurt you." the pink one frantically apologized.

He pulls TT!Kathy up.

"Wait... that's not Kat." the orange one spoke as he cautiously approaches.

"She is actually from another universe." Winter said with fascination.

His eyes glimmered in this snowy place. The song ends.

"I teleported us from Waterfall." Winter said with pride.

"Winter! You know that you should not be teleporting whenever you want." the buff one said with anger.

His anger intimidates Winter. Winter looks down at the ground.

"I just... I got..." Winter fidgets with his fingers.

"Hey, at least we are safe." TT!Kathy said as she stands up for Winter.

Winter look up at TT!Kathy with amazement.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. So stay out of this." the buff one said.

He stares to glare. TT!Kathy glares back. She stood between Winter and the buff skeleton. Winter hugs TT!Kathy's arm once more for comfort.

"I don't want trouble either. I just want to know where I am." TT!Kathy said as she is dying from cuteness on the inside.

"Why you -" the buff one is about to start a fight.

"Hold your horses Summer." the orange one spoke up.

The orange one gets their attention.

"So, you don't mean us any harm Kat from another world?" the orange asks calmly.

The pink one walks to the buff Summer in hopes of calming him.

"No. I am from an AU known as TemTale. Most people call me TT!Kathy." TT!Kathy said as she drops her glaring.

Winter snuggles closer to TT!Kathy.

"You are so warm." Winter said as he started to fall asleep.

"We should go inside. I'm Autumn, that's Spring, the grouchy one is Summer, and you seem to already know Winter. We are the seasonal Sans." Autumn said as he tips his hat.

"Nice to meet you all. Why don't we go inside before Winter falls completely asleep." TT!Kathy said now at ease.

Spring is quick to open the door for the rest.

"Sorry about being mean to you." Summer said gruffly.

He grabs TT!Kathy's other arm. TT!Kathy feels nervous suddenly.

"It's alright. You are just looking out for your sister." TT!Kathy said with a nervous smile.

Autumn is not far behind. He lead TT!Kathy inside. Winter nor Summer seem to want to let go.

"Sit here, pretty please." Autumn said with a mischief smile.

TT!Kathy is concerned. Unable to think of a way out, she sits on the coach. Suddenly, Spring sprang on her. He grabs TT!Kathy's left leg and immediately fell asleep.

"H-Hey! No one gave you permission to sleep on me!" TT!Kathy gets flustered.

Winter, Summer and Spring are already fast asleep. Autumn took the last free limb.

"Night." he said as he fell asleep.

TT!Kathy stopped working. She dared not move an inch. All four seasonal Sans are sleeping peacefully.

 _'Maybe I should sleep too?'_ TT!Kathy thinks.

She scans the house as a way to calm herself down. Her eyes land on an even stranger skeleton.


	24. Chapter 23 (S2, Ch3)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

"I know you are not like your grandfather. Please trust me. Even if I am the god of Destruction and my reputation has never been seen in a good light." Omnirok's voice trails off. He tries to look distraught.

"I know what you are. But that is not why I can't trust you. Why should I?! Everyone wants to kill me for what I did." young Kathy said as she paces around.

"It is not your fault. It is your grandfather's. He deceived you! He used you! You are innocent. You were only doing what you thought was right!" Omnirok yells in anger. He puffs out smoke to show off how angry he is.

Young Kathy looks up at him. Tears form in her eyes. This dragon has an end goal. One that terrifies her.

"I will trust you… for now." Young Kathy said as she bushes her tears away. But they keep coming.

"I don't even know why I'm crying. I'm sorry. I must look like a weakling." TT!Kathy said as she can no longer hold back her tears.

"You are not weak. Cry. I shall not judge you. I know you have been hurting for so long. I wish our circumstances were different." Omnirok lowers his head.

Kathy rushes over to hug the dragon's left leg. She sobs.

"Let it all out." He said in a gentle tone.

\- Flashback ends -

Why? Why is TTKathy remembering her past memories? These memories should already be locked away deep in her mind. TT!Kathy loosens herself from the grasp of the skeletons. She carefully gets up and walks away from the sleepy skeletons.

The odd looking skeleton TT!Kathy spotted earlier comes down from the stairs joyfully.

This skeleton is wearing a brown shirt with cream sides, light brown shorts with brown strip, dark brown straps, dark brown leggings with a blue strip, sky blue sweater, light brown shoes with blue and yellow stripes, light brown scarf with cream at the end, a dull green sash with various color bottles, light brown fingerless gloves, and a large paintbrush. The eyes of the skeleton are a blue circle on the left and a yellow star on the right.

The eyes of the artistic skeleton both changes to yellow stars when they sees TT!Kathy in pain. TT!Kathy detects her head throbbing more than before.

"Oh! I found you!" the skeleton said with a smile.

The artist descends down the stairs with eagerness. TT!Kathy feels like her head is going to explode.

 _'Let me in.'_ this phrase plagues TT!Kathy's mind.

\- Flashback -

A young Kathy's dark thoughts leads her closer to the edge of the waterfall. A young Nick looks up in time.

"Kathy!" he tries not to sound panicked.

\- Flashback ends -

TT!Kathy's memories are being forced out of her. The artist get closer and smiles.

"How amazing! You truly have an interesting past!" the artist said with a sadistic smile.

What?

"Just keep pouring it out! I want to know what happens next." the artist said eagerly.

He grabs TT!Kathy's left hand. TT!Kathy senses her memories slipping.

Is this skeleton forcing her memories out? How? Why? TT!Kathy cannot contain herself. She feels a wave of pressure over her.

"ACK!" TT!Kathy cries in pain.

She hopes that her voice reach the ears of the sleeping Sans on the couch.

"Let it take it's course. It would be easier if you let the device take affect." The artist smile looks really sadistic.

"YoU wIll nOt SEE." TT!Kathy snaps. Her voice sounded like static.

TT!Kathy shook off the artist away by using Eevee's Swift. The artist did not expect an attack form her. The attack sends the artist flying towards a wall.

"He! You are feisty. So cool!" the artist said as his eyes changes shape and color.

The artist aches in pain as he gets off the wall. TT!Kathy stands her ground. She is not going to give up so easily. No one will save her. She can only depend on herself. TT!Kathy scolds herself for thinking that. How can she say that when people have helped her? TT!Kathy forces herself to concentrates on her next move.

"We got off the wrong foot. I'm Ink!Sans. But you can call me Ink." Ink said with a "friendly" smile.

TT!Kathy sends another Swift to Ink. Ink quickly dodges it.

"WHOA! Hey, I'm just trying to talk here." Ink said in a goofy tone.

They look at the hole the attack left. Ink turns back to face their opponent.

"Huh... she escaped. Cleaver girl." Ink comments.

They scratch their chin. The seasonal Sans on the coach did not get up. They must be really tired.

"Meh." Ink teleports out of the house.

Ink begins to look for TT!Kathy on foot.

"Here Author! Here girl!" Ink calls out for the lost cat.

TT!Kathy knew she has to be careful. She can't be caught after her clean escape. She hears Ink's voice. Great... There is not much she can do. TT!Kathy did an analysis as she continues walking in the dense forest. Her memories recall a device inside her thigh. It must be the same thigh that was bleeding earlier. TT!Kathy has to be quick. She hid behind a tree. She rushed in pulled up her part of her pants. Rolling up her pants, TT!Kathy finds a scab. Her instincts conflicted with her head. Bracing herself, TT!Kathy uses Leafeon's Leaf Blade. It hurts like h-ll. She tries not to cry out in pain.

"Here human!" Ink's voice sounds closer.

Blood oozed from the new open wound. TT!Kathy pushed away the pain. She found a flash drive looking device in her thigh. She then crushed it in her hand. The crunch must have caught Ink's attention.

TT!Kathy barely spots a large brush. She did not dodge it in time. The brush paints her shirt pink. TT!Kathy wanted to explode with anger. This is her favorite shirt. TT!Kathy's wound oozed slowly. Ink came out from the shadows. They are about to speak when they spot her wound.

"Is that blood?" Ink said sounding squeamish.

TT!Kathy didn't want to use blood as an advantage. But, knowing that Ink will keep hunting her...

"Yep. And you caused it when you used your brush." TT!Kathy lies and stays as calm as possible.

Ink then threw up a rainbow. The poor tree is covered in colorful colors. TT!Kathy takes this opportunity. She shoves the flash drive in her pocket. She runs as fast as she could. TT!Kathy did not think when she saw a cliff. The roar of water deafened her thoughts. Hitting the cold water, TT!Kathy swims to safety.

The wound dulled in the cold water. She needs to treat it. TT!Kathy eventually reached a safe area. There are a lot of blue flowers. She immediately changes to Leafeon and uses Synthesis to heal her wound. She healed it until there is no more blood oozing.

TT!Kathy just sat on a random rock. She composes herself. That is when TT!Kathy notices the pink stain. Perhaps it is waterproof. TT!Kathy reaches into her pocket. The broken flash drive is still there and now wet.

"Nick... where are you when I need you?" TT!Kathy asks herself softly.

She hasn't seen him or TT!Mettaton since coming here. Did they get lost in the AU portal? TT!Kathy pulls out her phone. It is luckily dry. Turning it on, she went to "Items". TT!Kathy places the broken drive in the Items box. Afterwards, TT!Kathy called TT!Nick. Ring! It sounds close. TT!Kathy is surprised by this. She runs to the source.

"Nick!" TT!Kathy calls out with joy as soon as she sees a familiar blue head.

Her joy fades when "Nick" turns around. He is wearing a dull blue torn pants, gray boots, a gray ascot, and a torn white shirt with gray sleeves. The shirt has a gray tornado design at the center. Part of his hair is dyed gray. This Nick has a white "G" on both of his cheeks. He has similar eyes to TT!Nick.

"Kathy?" this Nick replies.

He even sounds similar, except with a mild Texas accent.

"Nick?" TT!Kathy questions her sanity as her heart crush into many pieces.

She places her phone back to her pocket. She walks up to him slowly. He just stands there.

"I thought you were going to go see your friend Winter. Did ya forget something?" this Nick asks her.

"I... I'm sorry. I thought you were..." TT!Kathy's voice trails.

She feels like she is going to lose it.

"Since ya changed your mind, do you want to hang out?" this Nick suddenly asks.

He extends his hand out to her. TT!Kathy did not expect such kindness. She backs away looking afraid.

"I'm not your Kathy." is all she could muster with what courage she has left.

"I could tell. Cold!Kathy wears blue not red." this Nick said with a small smile. He walks over to her.

TT!Kathy sensed herself just wanting to shrink into a little ball and disappear. She begins to fidget.

"So... What's your name?" TT!Kathy said rather embarrassed that she would ever have to ask Nick this.

"Just call me Tornado!Nick." Tornado!Nick said with bigger smile.

He suddenly gives TT!Kathy a side-hug. She turns into a tomato.

"Heh! Your face is red. Does your Nick not give you hugs?" Tornado!Nick playfully asks as he leads TT!Kathy somewhere.

"N-no... I hate hugs..." she said in a soft voice.

Tornado!Nick just laughs at TT!Kathy's cuteness.

"You say that so he gives you more hugs. Smart cookie." Tornado!Nick gives TT!Kathy a hearty slap on the back.

It is not hard, but very affectionate. TT!Kathy is taken aback by this Nick. He is so different from TT!Nick. This truly is a different AU.


	25. Chapter 24 (S2, Ch4)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- AnnualTale: HotLand -

Tornado!Nick leads TT!Kathy to a lab to a place located in HotLand. The duo gets there via Tornado!Nick's wind power. TT!Kathy is freaked out when they began to fly, so Tornado!Nick placed down a carpet for a smoother ride. Getting off the "magic" carpet, TT!Kathy feels woozy. She didn't like roller coasters ride even if this was not an actual ride. TT!Kathy did her best to not throw up or faint from the ride. Tornado!Nick gets off his carpet with a big smile.

"We are gonna meet the scientist. They are a good ... friend of mine." Tornado!Nick is careful with his word choice.

He places the carpet away in his pocket. TT!Kathy gives him a look of confusion. She knows that TT!Nick has enemies. Perhaps this "friend " is an enemy.

"We don't have to go to your friend if you don't want to." TT!Kathy said trying to be considerate.

She fidgets in her spot. TT!Kathy is nervous around Tornado!Nick even if she has a brave face. She does not even know how to act around him. Tornado!Nick sees TT!Kathy's nervousness as clear as water.

"Don't worry about it!" He gives her a genuine smile.

Tornado!Nick gives TT!Kathy another hearty slap on the back. They continue walking.

"Gaster is a good friend. I'm just afraid he might still be mad at me." Tornado!Nick said sheepishly.

TT!Kathy rubs her sore back. Seeing a Nick like this puts her mind at peace. A small walk later, the duo arrive at a lab. It is very tall and prestige. Tornado!Nick knocks on the gray doors loudly.

"Hey! Gaster! It's me. The guy that you call hurricane!" Tornado!Nick said as he yells like a wild man.

He is louder than TT!Nick. A voice came out of a voice box. TT!Kathy has seen that people use them to ring up the guests or something.

"Who?" a voice garbles out of the box.

TT!Kathy curiously presses the grey button on the black box. A sharp buzz rang as she pressed it. Tornado!Nick gets closer to TT!Kathy upon hearing the buzz.

"Gaster! It's hurricane! I can to apologize!" He yells at the box.

At this moment the two are inches away from each other. TT!Kathy blushes red as a tomato as she remembers the time TT!Nick did the same. Her thoughts are interrupted as the doors swing open. Two floating hands with a soft glow grabs them.

"What that -?" TT!Kathy questions her decision of coming here as they are pulled by brute force into the lab.

\- The Lab -

It is pitch black. It smells like a hospital honestly. TT!Kathy uses her Umbreon powers to illuminate the room. Though it is not much, she can now see Tornado!Nick knocked out on the ceramic floor. He is tied up like her. TT!Kathy pulls on the rope with her bare teeth. After struggling, she is able to untied herself and Tornado!Nick.

"My. What and odd thing to do?" came a voice from the dark.

TT!Kathy froze in her spot. Maybe if she did not move from her position, the voice will go away. Sadly, that didn't happen. The lights turned on. They are awfully bright. TT!Kathy shielded her eyes from the brightness.

"Why are you here?" the voice sounds to be in front of her.

TT!Kathy slowly opens her eyes as they adjusted to the light. Finally, the once dark room is now revealed. There are bottles and tables at the far end of the room. Seems to be some sort of chemical experiment. Closer to the duo is a large computer screen and a large keyboard to go with it. The voice spoke up again as it grabs one of TT!Kathy's Umbreon ears. The creature pulled the ear roughly as it examines the ear.

"That hurts!" TT!Kathy lets out a small yelp.

The creature ignores TT!Kathy's pain and slowly pulls out a needle from it's pocket. Now looking at the creature holding the large needle (it's actually a small one), TT!Kathy began to panic.

The creature has orange-yellow-blue eyes with a hint of brown, a white lab coat, dark grey pant, and five floating hands with the sixth holding TT!Kathy's ear. At the center of the creature's forehead, there is a blue triangle, two green small circles, and a upside down red triangle. All which surrounding a yellow circle.

"Don't move." the skeleton creature thing said with a monotone tone.

TT!Kathy went ballistic as the needle got closer. She manages to free herself from the creature's grip. TT!Kathy then dives under the closet table. It had some strange chemical experiment on top.

"I said stand still." the creature said with spite.

TT!Kathy can hear its' footsteps getting closer. Didn't Tornado!Nick said that the person they are looking for is Gaster? Surely this weird-looking skeleton couldn't be him?

"Excuse me?" TT!Kathy fearfully gets out from her hiding spot.

She has her hands raised for no reason. The creature watches her movements. It glares at TT!Kathy as soon as she is in view. The creature walks swiftly as it grabs TT!Kathy by the wrist.

"Just stand very still." the creature said as it holds her arm in a painful position.

TT!Kathy thought that the world was going to end as the needle drew closer to her arm.

"STOP!" Tornado!Nick yells at the top is his lungs.

He quickly walks over to them. Getting in between, Tornado!Nick smacks the needle out of his "friend's" hand. He then turns to TT!Kathy with a worried expression.

"You okay?" Tornado!Nick asks as he examines her.

"Yeah.." TT!Kathy said meekly.

She feels like she suddenly lost her voice. Tornado!Nick sighs with relief. He stands next to TT!Kathy. He gives the creature a harsh stare.

"Why did you try to hurt my friend, Era?" Tornado!Nick pouts.

Era gives him a stern look before lowering their floating hands.

"Because she promised me more blood samples." Era backs off but still showing no remorse. They straighten their position.

"This is not our Kat. She is from an AU called... What's it called?" Tornado!Nick quickly turns to her.

"TemTale." TT!Kathy answers softly as she rubs her right shoulder.

She looks down at the ground after speaking. It feels odd being cared about by a Nick.

"TemTale. I need your to help me get her home." Tornado!Nick said passionately.

"Why should I help you hurricane?" Era said with hostility.

"Because I'm friends with the seasonal Sans, Era." Tornado!Nick shrugs as he states this.

There is an eerie silence. Era grumbled something to themselves as they slowly walk towards TT!Kathy. Tornado!Nick blocks Era from getting any closer.

"I'm sorry." Era speaks in a monotone way.

"That's better Era!" Tornado!Nick smiles at them.

Era glances at TT!Kathy who looks frightened. She senses that Era will try to harm her.

"TT!Kathy, I want you to meet Gaster. Or as most people call them, Era!" Tornado!Nick suddenly said with energy.

He is probably trying to ease the tension. TT!Kathy puts on a brave face as she comes out of Tornado!Nick's protection. She extends her hand to the skeleton.

"Nice to meet you Era." TT!Kathy said with a forced soft smile.

Era is surprised that she forgave them. Even if TT!Kathy did not say the words. Era lets one of their floating hands shake hers.

"Same here TT!Kat." Era said in a chipper tone.

"So... You'll help us?" Tornado!Nick asks eagerly.

"Yes." Era said with a long pause.

They did not release TT!Kathy's hand. Era quickly drew out her blood. TT!Kathy is caught off guard as she sees the huge needle gather her blood. As soon as Era finishes, she curls up into a small ball.

"Era!" Tornado!Nick scolds them.

"Now I shall help you." Era said with a nod.


	26. Chapter 25 (S2, Ch5)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- The Lab -

Era starts to process TT!Kathy's blood using a unique machine. They write down notes on a notepad.

"Era! Why you being like this?" Tornado!Nick pouts as he stands across from Era.

Only a table stands between the two.

"I must get to work now." Era shoos him.

They are acting a bit hostile towards Tornado!Nick. Era goes back to writing. Tornado!Nick then puts on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Do you really think that will work again on me?" Era said coldly as they refuse to look up.

"Meanie..." Tornado!Nick mummers to himself.

He drags his legs as he goes over to check on TT!Kathy. Tornado!Nick kneels down to pick up TT!Kathy off the floor. She is still shaking from what occurred earlier. He places her on a nearby chair. Afterwards, Tornado!Nick softly strokes her hair as he watches Era work. He takes a deep breath.

"I know that you are busy. But I do need you help. " Tornado!Nick said as he approaches Era.

Era eventually looks up from their notes. They stare into the eyes of this soulless human who has wind power. The eyes of Tornado!Nick reveal nothing. To be specific, no emotions. Era glares at him.

"Why should I help a human that doesn't even have a SOUL?" Era asks as they place down their notepad.

Era stands tall and places their hands behind their back. They approaching Tornado!Nick with a slow, but intimidating walk. Tornado!Nick just stands his ground. A recovered TT!Kathy blinks. She looks up at Era.

"Him too?" TT!Kathy softly asks.

This room makes her small voice sound sightly louder. Era stops a few feet away from the duo. Era raises an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing your Nick is a freak too." Era said amused.

TT!Kathy snapped. She can no longer sit by and pretend that everything is fine. With her limited knowledge of bulling, TT!Kathy stands up.

"Nick is not a freak." TT!Kathy said as she crosses her arms.

Era chuckles.

"Do you really think that a freak like him cares about others? Tornado!Nick just acts every day of every second to appear 'normal'. Why are you defending something as dangerous as him?" Era asks as they slowly approach TT!Kathy with hostility.

Their eyes are cold but told a sad truth. Era is towering above TT!Kathy. She is not going to be easily intimidated by this skeleton.

"He may be an AU version of my best friend, but I trust Tornado!Nick." TT!Kathy proudly asserts.

She never said it out loud to someone outside her friend group. Saying this made her heart ache a bit. TT!Nick has no SOUL, therefore he could never love anyone. Era stands in their spot for a few moments. They take a step closer to TT!Kathy. Now inches apart from each other, Era suddenly grabs TT!Kathy's shoulders.

"Are you mad?" they shake her.

"Stop it!" Tornado!Nick finally yells as he has had enough of this pointless bickering.

He separates the two by pulling TT!Kathy away.

"Let's go." Tornado!Nick sternly said.

He pulls her out of the lab.

\- HotLand -

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that." Tornado!Nick said as he continue to walk quickly.

He did not even look back at her. TT!Kathy can feel his grip tighten and his walk quicken. She does not say a word in his angered state.

"We will just have to find another person to help us." Tornado!Nick said as he scans HotLand.

TT!Kathy finally tugs her hand free from his grasp. This stops Tornado!Nick from walking.

"What?! Why did you stop?" Tornado!Nick asks sounding displeased.

His eyes are colder then before.

"Do you... can you..." TT!Kathy lost her voice as Tornado!Nick approach her slowly.

He is inches away from her.

"You love him... Don't cha?" Tornado!Nick said in a hushed tone. He is slightly amused.

TT!Kathy feels her heart skip a beat. She looks away from Tornado!Nick. Tornado!Nick caresses her face with care. He lead it back to him. Tornado!Nick lifts TT!Kathy's head to see her brown eyes.

"Why?" Tornado!Nick asked as if he looked like he wanted to cry.

"I..." TT!Kathy begins, but stops.

She has an answer after all this time. Since the wedding, TT!Kathy did not get along with TT!Nick. She knows that they have been through so much together. TT!Nick always gave her hope. Hope that he will never leave her. Hope that he can love her, despite not having a SOUL. TT!Kathy knows that with hope, she too can love.

"Because when I'm with TT!Nick, I don't feel alone." TT!Kathy gently said as she warmly looks into Tornado!Nick's cold blue eyes.

She places her hand on his. Tornado!Nick forgot that his hand is still on her face. Hearing TT!Kathy gentle words, makes Tornado!Nick feel pity. TT!Kathy is in love with someone that can never love her.

Out of the blue, a portal appears in front of them. A glitchy looking skeleton tackles TT!Kathy into the portal. Tornado!Nick watches dumbfounded of this occurrence.

"What just happened?" he asks the air.


	27. Chapter 26 (S2, Ch6)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- KingTale: Surface -

A bright light fills TT!Kathy's eyes. Is it the sun? She allows her eyes to adjust to the harsh sunlight. TT!Kathy blinks as she slowly sits up. The air is filled with the scent of freedom. Who knew freedom smells like food? TT!Kathy stands up from the grass. She is a bit groggy from her trip.

Following the scent of food, TT!Kathy lets her legs lead her to the source. Upon reaching a campsite, TT!Kathy notices various monsters prepare a feast. There are so many kinds of monsters. She is not hungry nor can she feel hunger, but the smell of food is very strong.

"Hey! It's another human!" a very small, but loud voice catches TT!Kathy's attention.

She turns around only to find a small skeleton. He is taller than that Little!Papyrus from LittleTale. This Papyrus has wolf ears, a brown long-sleeved shirt with a purple crescent, dark blue-purple pants, brown shoes, a light brown with purple trim ascot, orange eyes with the right eye having a small crack, two wolf tails, claws on hands, claws on feet, and somewhat sharp teeth. For a small skeleton, he appears intimidating.

"HUMAN! May I capture you?" this small wolf Papyrus asks as he wags his tails eagerly.

TT!Kathy did not know what to reply with. How did she arrive to another AU? Wait… that glitchy looking skeleton tackled her into a portal. TT!Kathy senses that maybe the glitch is working with Ink.

"I'm sorry. I got lost." TT!Kathy said with a small, innocent smile.

"OH!? A lost human? That is not good. Not good at all." the wolf Papyrus said as he gives a worried look.

His tails flop down as did his ears.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to get out of here." TT!Kathy said not wanting to worry the scary, yet cute Papyrus.

"What's going on bro?" another skeleton appeared from nowhere.

This one that just teleported looks like a Sans. This Sans has two gray horns with the left being a bit broken. He has two dragon tails, a navy-blue sweater with a flame design on the back, blue pants with a single black strip and a flame design, black slippers with small dragon claws, a scar on his left eye, and his left eye is a pale blue color. Upon seeing TT!Kathy, this dragon Sans froze.

"Sans! I found a lost human. We must help them get back home." the wolf Papyrus said with energy.

His tails and ears immediately perked up. The shy dragon Sans just nods. TT!Kathy can't help but notice that she keeps bumping into the same people. She follows the energetic wolf Papyrus back to their tent. Apparently, wolf Papyrus and dragon Sans are sharing a tent.

"Welcome to our amazing tent!" the wolf Papyrus said as his ears wiggles.

His tails on the other hand pull open the zipper to reveal a very tidy tent.

"It is very tidy." TT!Kathy is unsure what to say.

She turns a bit nervous when sense of déjà vu crawls on her back.

"Of course, it is! I am the one that keeps bugging Sans to make sure this tent is in tip top shape." wolf Papyrus said as he gave off a small pose.

"Right… Listen small one. I just need to find the exit to this forest. So if you would kindly –" TT!Kathy is interrupted.

"You should try my world-famous spaghetti!" wolf Papyrus quickly grabs TT!Kathy's hand.

He leads her back outside. The wolf Papyrus lets go of TT!Kathy. She sits on the dry log wolf Papyrus pointed to. Dragon Sans sits next to her thanks to wolf Papyrus.

"Don't worry! Once you have a full tummy, then you should find your way out of here quicker!" wolf Papyrus said eagerly as he prepares the spaghetti.

Wolf Papyrus goes over to the campfire.

"… What AU is this?" TT!Kathy said that louder than she expected.

Dragon Sans heard this.

"AU?" he curiosity asks.

Wolf Papyrus is too into his cooking that he tries to ignore the two talking.

"Alternative Universe." TT!Kathy clarifies.

"Wait… are you from an AU?" dragon Sans questions her.

TT!Kathy nods.

"It's called TemTale." she said rather slowly.

She isn't sure why. TT!Kathy then noticed that dragon Sans' left eye is a bit different from a Sans' glowing eye.

"Are you blind in your left eye?" TT!Kathy blurted out her thoughts out of the blue.

"Y-yeah… Most people can't tell though." dragon Sans smiles a bit.

"Oh… I'm TT!Kathy. Nice to meet you." TT!Kathy extends her hand with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sans. That's my brother Papyrus. According to my father, this AU is called KingTale." KT!Sans said as he shakes her hand.

To KT!Sans surprise, TT!Kathy's hand is warm and gentle.

"The spaghetti is ready!" KT!Papyrus said with so much joy TT!Kathy thought he was going to explode.

KT!Papyrus hands out a plate to his brother and TT!Kathy.

"I couldn't help but overhear your name human." KT!Papyrus said as he sits on a log next to them.

He grabs his own plate of spaghetti once his tails gets a fork and napkins. A slightly stronger sense of déjà vu crawls on TT!Kathy's back.

"Why is your name Kathy?" KT!Papyrus asks innocently.

"That is what my parents named me. It is short for Kathryn." TT!Kathy responds.

"Did they name you that because a cat got their tongue." KT!Sans said with a slight smirk.

"SANS!" KT!Papyrus lost his cool when his brother made a small pun.

"I never asked them why they named me that." TT!Kathy said as she loses herself in her thoughts.

She once again misses a pun.

"Or maybe it's because you're catty." KT!Sans lets out another pun.

The sound of a "bu-dum-tish" is heard at the end of this pun.

"Sans. Don't." KT!Papyrus said with a dead-pan look.

"Ok... I'll stop for meow." KT!Sans said with a wink.

"SANS!" KT!Papyrus lost his cool.

TT!Kathy snickers at the last pun.


	28. Chapter 27 (S2, Ch7)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.  
Author's Note: **I made Error!Sans speak regular with little glitching, because it is easier for me to write that way.

* * *

"Why?" is all TT!Kathy could ask.

"Because doing a genocide route is not what we want. We want a pacifist route." Original!Frisk responses in a mixture of coldness and Determination.

"You can't fix everything just by going back in time! You'd make them go insane!" TT!Kathy yells.

She tries not to cry. She has witnessed 20 different timelines. TT!Kathy must stop them from hitting Reset, but does not know how.

"Don't worry. We will get the pacifist route. We will Resets for it will be worth it in the end." Original!Frisk said before they and the rest of the humans press the Reset button in sync.

\- KingTale: Castle -

TT!Kathy wakes up from a nightmare. Her entire body is shaken from the dream. She is even sweating.

"Are you okay?" a gentle voice asks.

TT!Kathy turns towards the source of the gentle voice. It is a kind looking skeleton. The skeleton has blue eyes, a light grey shirt with dark grey sleeves, a dark blue fluffy scarf, dark blue pants and dark gray shoes. TT!Kathy notices the red hearts on the sleeves of the skeleton.

"Natalia?" TT!Kathy said taken aback.

"Do I know you?" the royal looking skeleton answers with confusion.

"I'm sorry... you look like someone I know." TT!Kathy said shyly.

 _'But my Nat is a brown skeleton with odd marks and not a white skeleton that looks like a queen.'_ TT!Kathy thinks as she calms herself down.

"Oh! Don't worry. I get that all the time." the royal skeleton said as she waives her hands in the air.

She seems to be panicking for making TT!Kathy act shy. TT!Kathy gets off of the floor.

"I'm TT!Kathy. I'm actually from another AU. Nice to meet you." TT!Kathy said with a small smile to her look-alike friend.

She isn't sure why she told the royal skeleton that sentence. Also she is in a castle. How did TT!Kathy get here?

"I'm the royal guard of this castle, Natalia. KT!Natalia works. Nice to meet you TT!Kathy." KT!Natalia responds with a royal smile.

TT!Kathy froze. She thought her brain is playing tricks on her.

"Royal Guard?" TT!Kathy said as she is in shocked with KT!Natalia's response.

"Who's yelling at this time of day?" a scary sounding skeleton could be heard entering the room.

TT!Kathy immediately feels like hiding behind KT!Natalia. The tall skeleton has four purple eyes, a long maroon coat, a black shirt, dark grey pants, a yellow heart locket, and a long dragon tail with a sharp tip. TT!Kathy notices his sharp skeleton hands and his dragon feet that show off his purple claws.

"King Gaster! You are scaring my guest." KT!Natalia said with a stern look.

"Gaster?" TT!Kathy said showing a confused look to KT!Natalia.

He doesn't look like any Gaster she has seen.

"That is King Gaster to you." KT!Gaster said with no empathy.

TT!Kathy flinches.

"Your Highness. What did I tell you about showing compassion?" KT!Natalia said as she approaches her king.

KT!Natalia places her hand on his shoulder. KT!Gaster lets out a small disgruntle.

"I can't help it. People should know their place." KT!Gaster responds as he glares at TT!Kathy. TT!Kathy shudders.

"Now. Now. She is not a part of our kingdom. This is TT!Kathy. She is from another universe." KT!Natalia stops touching his shoulder.

KT!Gaster stares at his guard for confirmation.

"I was actually wondering how I got here KT!Natalia." TT!Kathy quickly said to reduce the tension.

She slowly approaches the duo with cation.

"The royal princes brought you here after you were... knocked out from protecting them." KT!Natalia turns and walks towards TT!Kathy.

She is hesitate with her answer. TT!Kathy has more questions then answers.

"Thank you for saving them." KT!Natalia grabs both of TT!Kathy's hands.

She gratefully smiles at the cat warrior.

"I guess you did save my sons... Thank you." KT!Gaster said with a heavy sigh.

He approaches the small TT!Kathy. KT!Gaster smiles. His sharp fangs looked like he could snap anything in half. TT!Kathy turns pale.

"We really need to work on your smile." KT!Natalia said as she huffs.

She releases TT!Kathy's hands.

"Huh? No! No! I think your smile is great." TT!Kathy said as she panics.

"It's alright human. I was never good at smiling." KT!Gaster said gruffly.

"Don't say that! You will eventually have a smile that won't make people or monsters turn pale." KT!Natalia said as she looks at her king with determination.

KT!Gaster looks at KT!Natalia with kind eyes.

"Dadster!" KT!Sans and KT!Papyrus voices could be heard.

The trio witness the doors swing wide open. The two skeletons run towards their father.

"What is it?" KT!Gaster responds with a look of uncertainty.

"It's the skeleton that killed the human." KT!Papyrus said as tears form in his eyes.

"I died?!" TT!Kathy sounds surprised.

"I did not want to cause confusion or fear." KT!Natalia said with a stern yet compassionate look.

"You're alive?" KT!Sans said stunned to see TT!Kathy alive.

"I would have remembered dying or fighting someone..." TT!Kathy said as she is about to ponder.

"Now is not the time. Show thyself!" KT!Gaster's voice booms.

KT!Papyrus, KT!Sans and TT!Kathy thought that the castle was going to cave in on them. KT!Natalia stands by her king's side.

An odd skeleton that appears to be constantly glitching appears in the room.

"Well. W-Well. Well. If it isn't the thorn, I've been looking for." the odd skeleton said as he slowly approaches the King and his guard.

"Who are you?" KT!Natalia asks with hostility.

"Not really i-important. I'm just here for the thorn." the odd skeleton said in an eerily calm tone.

TT!Kathy feels as if she has seen him before.

"I order you to leave." KT!Gaster lets out a low growl.

"Oh wow! I'm s-so scared." the odd skeleton said in a mocking tone.

He stops walking to he glances at TT!Kathy. Wait...

"You are the skeleton that tackled me into this AU!" TT!Kathy said in an astonished tone.

"Heh." the odd skeleton sneers.

"Do you know this skeleton?" KT!Natalia quickly asks TT!Kathy.

"No." TT!Kathy responds sheepishly.

KT!Papyrus and KT!Sans are hiding behind TT!Kathy, KT!Natalia, and KT!Gaster.

"Awww. This thorn is still k-kicking after I k-killed you earlier." the odd skeleton taunts TT!Kathy.

"I said leave." KT!Gaster asserts himself with a "I want you gone" tone.

"I don't remember fighting you nor dying." TT!Kathy said honestly.

"Seriously!?" the odd skeleton raises his voice.

"Human?" KT!Papyrus's small voice catches TT!Kathy's attention.

"I don't even remember saving you two." TT!Kathy looks back. It scares her. She turns back to the matter at hand.

"E- ENOUGH!" the odd skeleton yells at the top of his voice.

Silence.

"This is your last chance. Leave." KT!Gaster said in his royal tone. The king is in a fighting stance.

KT!Natalia did the same.

"Protect them." KT!Natalia tells TT!Kathy.

She knows that asking a stranger to protect the royal princes again may be too much. TT!Kathy nods.

"Let's get out of here." TT!Kathy tells the princes.

She pushes the royal princes to another room.

(Megalovania [ErrorTale ver.] plays)

"I am warning you." KT!Gaster's four eyes begins to glow.

"The name's Error... And this AU is an a-abomination! I shall e-erase it once I get the t-thorn." Error!Sans said as he gets in a fighting stance.

"You will not erase this AU." KT!Natalia said in a determined tone.

She charges towards Error!Sans not landing her first attack.

"Too s-slow." Error!Sans smiled wickedly.

He summons his strings. Error!Sans manages to capture KT!Natalia's SOUL. An unholy ROAR came from the king. KT!Gaster sprouts his dragon wings with glowing purple flaps. The king rushes at Error!Sans with extraordinary speed. Error!Sans dodges the enraged KT!Gaster, but his strings are cut by the King's tail.

"I-Impossible!" Error!Sans said as rage built up.

"Thank you, my King. But, you must leave." KT!Natalia said as she rushes at Error!Sans once more.

Error!Sans dodges her attack.

"I am your King. I shall fight with you." KT!Gaster said stubbornly.

Error!Sans lets out a wave of strings. The royal duo do not get strung up this time.

"Stand s-still." Error!Sans said bitterly.

(Song stops)

Meanwhile, TT!Kathy lead the royal princes to safety.

"Do you even know where we are going?" KT!Sans asks as he slows down.

"No." TT!Kathy said ashamed of her response.

The trio all together stop running. They take the time to catch their breath.

"Don't be sad TT!Kathy! You are new to this AU." KT!Papyrus said with a big smile.

His positivity radiates.

"We should head back and help out Dadster and Natalia." KT!Sans said as he made a fist.

"But KT!Natalia told me to protect you two." TT!Kathy said as she stands her ground.

"They could get hurt though." KT!Papyrus agrees with his bother.

TT!Kathy can sense that they are worried.

"How about this? I'll go help them and you two keep each other safe." TT!Kathy said after some quick thinking.

"Well... you did save us. Human! Be careful." KT!Papyrus encourages her.

"Yeah. Kick his butt." KT!Sans said with a determined yet sadden look.

He wanted to help his father and KT!Natalia.

"Alright. I know you guys must be strong if you two brought me here after I saved you. I know that one day you'll be as strong as you father if not then stronger. I believe in you two." TT!Kathy said as fire courses through her body.

She then runs back to where KT!Natalia and KT!Gaster are fighting. She is not sure why she told motivating words to the royal princes. Maybe it is because they reminded her of Carter. TT!Kathy glances back one last time. The princes look a bit shocked from her positivity.

(Song resumes)

"NAAAAAAAAAAH!" Error!Sans rages.

KT!Gaster watches as KT!Natalia gets severely injured. He is unable to protect her in time.

"Nat!" KT!Gaster rushes towards her.

Scooping KT!Natalia up in his arms, she weakly opens her eyes.

"Sorry. I wan't strong enough." KT!Natalia said in pain. She coughs out blood.

"Stay with me. That is an order." KT!Gaster said as tears form in his eyes.

"Aww. This i-is making m-me sick to my stomach." Error!Sans said in a harsh tone.

"I don't think I can." KT!Natalia said as she winced in pain.

"I need you my friend." KT!Gaster said weakly.

Just as all hope seem lost, TT!Kathy rushes in and did an incredible reckless action. She launches Eevee's Hidden Power towards the glitchy-looking skeleton. Error!Sans fails to notice the attack. The attack creates a large puff of smoke.

"Are you two alright?" TT!Kathy asks them.

She catches up to them. She notices the very injured KT!Natalia.

"I thought you were supposed to protect my boys." KT!Gaster let out a low growl.

TT!Kathy did not seem fazed by it this time around.

"Now is not the time to bicker. I need you to get her out of here." TT!Kathy stated as she handed KT!Gaster a s'more.

TT!Kathy did not question why she has a s'more in her Items.

"This will heal her, but it won't be enough." TT!Kathy sounds like a soldier.

KT!Gaster looks at the human. He knows that she is right.

"Once she is out of the way, I shall assist you." KT!Gaster said as he grabs the s'more. He then feeds it to his guard.

A wave of strings suddenly went to TT!Kathy's direction. TT!Kathy dodges the attack and the red SOUL appears. That is when only half of the SOUL showed up.

"How d-are you attack me with that move!" Error!Sans said enraged.

He too sees "TT!Kathy's" odd SOUL.

"Hey Thorn! Why do you only have half a SOUL?" Error!Sans asks for he is curious.

At the corner of TT!Kathy's eyes, she spots the royal duo leave.

"My name is not Thorn you weirdo!" TT!Kathy choose to Fight.

She launched another hoard of Hidden Power. TT!Kathy wants to see how nimble this skeleton is. Error!Sans teleports out of the way. TT!Kathy watchs him carefully. Despite having half a SOUL, TT!Kathy's HP is still the same. Wait.

Since when is she a Level 68? Did she level up and not notice? With a new health of 244/244, TT!Kathy changes from Eevee to Jolteon.

Error!Sans launchs his Gaster Blasters at her. TT!Kathy did her best to dodge all of the attacks. TT!Kathy wastes no more time. She is going to end the fight before KT!Gaster came back. TT!Kathy choose to Fight. TT!Kathy rushes towards Error!Sans with deception in mind. Error!Sans braces himself for her attack. TT!Kathy launches some some electric web and "missed" her attack. TT!Kathy smiles at this.

"Why you s-smiling? You missed." Error!Sans raises an eyebrow.

"I just used Thunder Wave on you. It should paralyze you." TT!Kathy said triumphantly.

Error!Sans suddenly feels paralyzed.

"I won't l-let you win T-Thorn." Error!Sans said as he weakly lets out another attack.

TT!Kathy dodges them with a lot of ease. Error!Sans looks terrible and flops forwards. The song and battle are over.

"Human." KT!Gaster's voice could be heard from behind TT!Kathy.

TT!Kathy froze in her spot. She slowly turns to see a creepy grinning KT!Gaster. TT!Kathy feels like her life is going to end.

"Human!" KT!Papyrus runs to TT!Kathy and hugs her.

KT!Sans runs up to her as well.

"No way! You beat him." KT!Sans sounds impressed.

"I'm sorry KT!Gaster - I mean King Gaster. I saw an opportunity and -" TT!Kathy tries to explain in a panic tone.

"It is alright. You did save my guard and I from this intruder." KT!Gaster said as he drops his smile.

"Heh... You're welcome." TT!Kathy said nervously.

KT!Natalia appears from behind the King.

"Is he alive?" she asks in a hushed voice.

"Yes. He is just paralyzed." TT!Kathy quickly responds.

"TT!Kathy a guest dropped this off." KT!Sans hands TT!Kathy a berry, an AU portal device, and a note.

"There were also some candies and a single s'more with that." KT!Papyrus responds as he lets go of TT!Kathy.

TT!Kathy takes the note off of KT!Sans.

"Dear Kathy,

If you are reading this, then it must mean that you are awake. I wish I could be there, but something terrible is coming. I must be in TemTale to prevent some dark clouds from getting closer. Any way, here are some useful items to help you on your journey. - Nick  
P.S - Two skeletons are after you. Their names are Ink and Error. I think they are alternative versions of Sans? Not sure."

TT!Kathy finish reading the note in her head. It did not answer how she got separated from TT!Nick and TT!Mettaton.

"Is everything alright?" KT!Papyrus asks as his eyes radiated with concern.

"Huh? Oh. My friend just sent me some items for my journey. I better get going. I think my AU may be in trouble." TT!Kathy snaps out of her thoughts.

She quickly places the stuff KT!Sans handed her to Items. TT!Kathy then goes over to Error!Sans.

"Do you need assistance?" KT!Gaster asks in a royal tone.

"No. I think it is best that no AUs are involved." TT!Kathy gives them an automatic answer.

Déjà vu fills TT!Kathy's head. TT!Kathy picks up Error!Sans as if he is a sack of potato.

"Ugh..." Error!Sans grunts at being picked up.

"Sorry I couldn't say longer." TT!Kathy forces a smile.

"Come back soon." KT!Sans said sadly.

"We will make more exquisite food together." KT!Papyrus said cheerfully.

"Good-bye." KT!Natalia said.

She noticed TT!Kathy's shift of tone, but decides not to point it out. KT!Gaster merely waves.

And so TT!Kathy and a paralyzed Error!Sans go to another AU.


	29. Chapter 28 (S2, Ch8)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.  
Author's Note: **I took 3 test to see what AU Sans I am. Two times I got OuterTale Sans. The last time I got the original.

* * *

\- JaegerTale: Forrest -

TT!Kathy looks up at the sky. Her tired eyes remind her that she needs sleep. TT!Kathy causally looks back down at her situation. Her and Error!Sans are tightly tied up. They aren't tied up together nor are their legs.

TT!Kathy feels as if she lost time again. It almost like a starting in the middle of a dream with no recollection of how she got here. TT!Kathy shakes herself to reality. She glances behind and sees a Sans.

This one has a red bandana, a dark brown sweater with a blue hoodie, black pants with a blue strip, a grey shirt, black slippers, and green eyes. His left eye seems to have an old battle scar.

In front of her and Error!Sans, is a Papyrus. He has a dark brown scarf, black body armor with yellow at the edges, black gloves with a green edge, and black boots. The tall skeleton contently walks to their destination. To TT!Kathy, the two skeletons seem to be some kind of hunter.

"Thorn. This is your f-fault." Error!Sans said in a grumpy tone.

TT!Kathy looks to her left.

"I hope you have a way to e-escape from this..." Error!Sans gives her a glare.

He is not paralyzed anymore.

"Which AU are we in?" TT!Kathy whispers.

"I don't c-care. It is just a-another AU abomination." Error!Sans responds loudly.

"Hey buddy. I'd watch that mouth of yours. This 'abomination AU' is JaegerTale" Jaeger!Sans remarks rather sternly.

"And what y-you gonna do about i-it?" Error!Sans asks with an "I don't care" look.

"Human surely you are not friends with this bad-mouthing skeleton?" Jaeger!Papyrus asks as his scarf billows in the wind.

"I just met the guy." TT!Kathy lies.

Wait. Why did she lie? TT!Kathy briefly gets a glimpse of previous timelines. She shivers out of nowhere.

Jaeger!Papyrus gives TT!Kathy a worried look.

"Sans! Maybe it would be best to let the human go at least." Jaeger!Papyrus said as he glances at his brother with a soft smile.

Jaeger!Sans shakes his head. Error!Sans reveals a slight smirk to TT!Kathy.

"Heh. Who would h-have thought the thorn was a-a Sans." Error!Sans remarks.

"I'm not a Sans! My name is Kathy." TT!Kathy pouts.

"You got to be kitten me." Jaeger!Sans makes a small pun.

"Sans, no." Jaeger!Papyrus said with a dead-pan face.

"Come on bro. This is a purr-fect opportunity to do this." Jaeger!Sans said as a big smile appears.

"There is no better time than meow to do this." Jaeger!Sans can tell that his brother was boiling.

"We are in a hairy to see the king." Jaeger!Sans lets out another pun. The group stops walking when Jaeger!Papyrus turns around.

"SANS!" Jaeger!Papyrus yells at his brother in a humorous manner.

TT!Kathy snickers at the situation before them. Error!Sans feels like leaving TT!Kathy behind so she can suffer all the terrible puns. Seeing an open opportunity to escape, TT!Kathy uses a controlled Flamethrower to cut the rope around her writs. She then grabs Error!Sans without thinking.

"W-Wait!" Error!Sans begins to protest.

His words fell deaf to the human. The two run off in an unknown direction.

Jaeger!Sans and Jaeger!Papyrus finally stop bickering when they hear Error!Sans' protest.

"Brother..." Jaeger!Papyrus said as realization set in.

"Yeah bro?" Jaeger!Sans replies innocently.

"The human and the other you are gone." Jaeger!Papyrus said as he stroked his chin.

"Welp. I guess you can say the cat's out of the bag." Jaeger!Sans grinned wildly.

"Oh my gosh Sans!" Jaeger!Papyrus yells as he throws his arms in the air. He storms off.

"Come on bro. You're smiling." Jaeger!Sans teases. Jaeger!Sans calmly follows his brother.

TT!Kathy runs until Error!Sans starts making odd noises. TT!Kathy place Error!Sans down on a rock. He appears to be glitching. Error!Sans's eye are replaced with 1s and 0s.

"Error?" TT!Kathy asks gently.

Error!Sans' eyes went blank for a moment. A blue screen appear in front of Error!Sans' face. The text reads "An unexpected error occurred. Please fix problems 1, 3, and 8." along with other text that TT!Kathy did not understand.

"Do you need anything?" TT!Kathy feels worried about the skeleton that killed her before.

She manage to remove any excessive rope. TT!Kathy feels as if she is taking care of a kid by doing so. After she finished, TT!Kathy gets rid of her Flareon ears and tail. She then sits next to Error!Sans. TT!Kathy silently watch the clouds pass by.

The screen disappear as quick as it appeared. Error!Sans spots a very distracted TT!Kathy. She is invading his personal space.

"Do y-you m-mind?" Error!Sans sharply scolds her.

"Oh. Sorry." TT!Kathy gets up and takes a single step away.

"Seriously Cat. Your curiosity w-will be the death of you." Error!Sans said as he looks grumpy.

"Good to have you back Error." TT!Kathy responds with a small smile.

Error!Sans gets himself in a more comfy position on the rock.

"With those t-two skeletons with the portal device, it will be h-hard getting out of f-here." Error!Sans said.

He is avoiding eye contact suddenly.

"We could ask them or steal it back." TT!Kathy suggests.

She finds it odd that Error!Sans is now acting just a little bit nicer to her.

"ASK T-Them? Are you in-." Error!Sans stops himself mid-sentence, "Did you say s-steal it back?". Error!Sans eyes TT!Kathy with intrigue.

"You probably think that I have no reason to trust you since ya killed me. But, I've died before by some people in this adventure. As silly as it may seem, I forgive you." TT!Kathy said with a feeling of confidence.

She then goes off on a soft tangent in her head. TT!Kathy has died twice in this new timeline. She shudders at the thought of her previous deaths.

"What kind of husband kills his wife?" TT!Kathy asks suddenly enraged.

This question is directed to no one in particular. Error!Sans is in utter confusion by her outburst.

"Must mean you are a b-bad wife." Error!Sans sneers.

"I'm not getting into this argument again." TT!Kathy rolls her eyes and storms off.

She literally abandons Error!Sans.

"W-WAIT!" Error!Sans runs to catch up with the quick cat.

He teleports just in front of her.

"You've done this b-before?" Error!Sans raises an eyebrow.

"I think so. There was a Reset…" TT!Kathy said as she looks up at the sky.

 _'My Author powers must be actively skipping certain events. These powers are still a mystery to me. They are either all powerful or not helpful at all. It could be why I can vaguely remember some of the timelines. Right?'_ TT!Kathy thinks as she blinks.

"You s-sure you are not a Sans. I thought t-that Sans was the o-only person in the AUs that c-could remember." Error!Sans tells TT!Kathy with curiosity in his tone.

TT!Kathy comes back to reality. She continues walking.

"I'm not sure why. But I think we are approaching a town very soon." TT!Kathy said with a "I'm going to avoid your question" tone.

Error!Sans follows her.

"W-What?" Error!Sans looked very confused.

\- Town -

The duo approach an entrance of a town TT!Kathy spotted. TT!Kathy scans the buildings around her. The two casually walk into this town. It feels like a ghost town.

"C-Cat, earlier when I was sitting on the r-rock re-booting… I started thinking that maybe y-you are not such a thorn." Error!Sans said quickly.

TT!Kathy senses that something is not right. However, she can't prove it.

"What made it w-worse is that I think we have to g-get along to get out of the situation that y-you put us in." Error!Sans mutters and looks away sheepishly.

It is nice when Error!Sans isn't trying to destroy AUs. TT!Kathy snaps out of her thoughts upon remembering this.

"You destroy AUs?" TT!Kathy blurts out her question.

It stops them from walking. She shoots a look of "Is that true?" to Error!Sans.

"Don't worry Cat. This fella name Ink and I have a-a temporary truce until we solve our situation. How did y-you know that I normally destroy AUs?" Error!Sans reassures her.

TT!Kathy can't tell if he is telling the truth.

A sudden explosion comes from behind them. Error!Sans and TT!Kathy cover their eyes from the dust. Once the dust settles, the duo look up. It is a human with medium brown hair, glowing red eyes, a black shirt with a single brown strip, brown pants, and dark brown shoes. The human wields two very sharp knives.

"More prey for me." the human smiles widely.

"Is that a Chara?" TT!Kathy asks Error!Sans.

"Murderous looking kid w-with a weapon d-doing a genocide run… Yep, t-that's a C-Chara." Error!Sans said dully.

Upon realizing this, the duo gets into a battle stance.

(Meglovania Strikes Back [JaegerTale ver.] plays)

"Time for you to go bye-bye." Jaeger!Chara attacks TT!Kathy with their quick blows.

TT!Kathy loses 20 HP.

"Cat, don't be you d-dare die." Error!Sans threatens her.

Error!Sans launch four Gaster Blasters at Jaeger!Chara. All 4 miss. TT!Kathy glances at her fighting partner.

"I missed on p-purpose. I can easily g-get rid of this abomination." Error!Sans boasts.

"Right." TT!Kathy responds sarcastically.

TT!Kathy looks at the half SOUL. Her options are glowing more faintly then before.

"C-Choose already." Error!Sans impatiently taps his foot.

"Fine." TT!Kathy replies as she chooses the "Fight" button.

TT!Kathy uses Leafeon's Grass Whistle. She then sits down on the floor as she did to Arcade!Chara.

"S-SERIOUSLY!" both Jaeger!Chara and Error!Sans yell enraged by TT!Kathy's actions.

"I take it b-back! You are a t-thorn!" Error!Sans is boiling with anger.

Jaeger!Chara starts getting groggy. They flop on the ground face first.

"Uhggg!" Jaeger!Chara muffle unintelligible words are barely be heard.

"Thorn! I thought y-you were d-different!" Error!Sans begins his rage on TT!Kathy.

TT!Kathy looks away from him to not show the fear behind her eyes. Error!Sans storm towards TT!Kathy.

"Thorn! Don't m-make me kill you a s-second time." Error!Sans threatens.

"Look." TT!Kathy points swiftly at Jaeger!Chara who has fallen asleep.

The battle ended as did the song.

"… Did you b-beat a Chara by putting them to s-sleep?" Error!Sans did not know to be impressed or disappointed.

"Yes. Yes, I did." TT!Kathy stands up proudly.

Error!Sans shoots her an odd look.

"What? I'm not going to spend my time and energy doing a crazy battle with someone I don't know. I have bigger issues I need to deal with." TT!Kathy feels offended by Error!Sans.

"Or you're j-just lazy." Error!Sans said as he walks over to the sleeping Jaeger!Chara.

He pokes them with a bone. TT!Kathy gives an annoyed look.

"There you two are." Jaeger!Sans said as he barely finds them.

Jaeger!Sans glances at the empty town.

"Heh. Looks like the kid has been a bit busy." Jaeger!Sans looks over at TT!Kathy with a lazy smile.

"So… you are not going to capture us again?" TT!Kathy asks him in a sad tone.

She doesn't want to be a prisoner again. That skillful tied rope had to be burned off in order to escape.

"Nah. I'm to bone-tired from looking for you two." Jaeger!Sans drops a pun in his words.

"Don't." Error!Sans glares at Jaeger!Sans.

Jaeger!Sans ignores him.

"But your brother -" TT!Kathy begins.

"My brother is harmless. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Jaeger!Sans said as his eyes lead him to a sleeping Jaeger!Chara.

"Says y-you! He tied us u-up and made us e-eat his horrible f-food." Error!Sans storms over to Jaeger!Sans to show off his daunting presence.

"My brother is awesome and so is his cooking." Jaeger!Sans said.

He senses the hostile. TT!Kathy is unsure on what to do.

"I s-say that h-he is terrible." Error!Sans summoned 2 of his Gaster Blasters.

"Want to bet?" Jaeger!Sans said summoning 3 Gaster Blasters ready.

"If you guys fight, you might wake up Jaeger!Chara." TT!Kathy points out.

"F-Fine." Error!Sans puts his blasters away.

"So, you both are Sans from another AU?" Jaeger!Sans asked both skeleton and human.

"Do I look like a Sans to you?" TT!Kathy placed her hands on her hips.

"Y-Yes. You probably a gender-bent human v-version of O-OuterTale Sans." Error!Sans said as he thinks about his opinion.

"How many Sans are there?" TT!Kathy questions with a baffled look by his words.

She rubs her forehead thinking about this.

"More t-than you t-think." Error!Sans replies.

"Ugg..." Jaeger!Chara seems to have barely woken up from their nap.

Jaeger!Sans immediately uses his bone attack. A loud crunch is heard.

"Get dunked on you dirty murder." Jaeger!Sans said as his pupils go missing.

Jaeger!Chara's body turns into dust. TT!Kathy is horrified at seeing a person kill someone. Memories of various death plague her mind. From that horrible island. working for the Avengers, and the multiple Resets.

"You okay Kathy?" Jaeger!Sans notices TT!Kathy's pale face.

"Oh, you remembered my name. I'm fine!" TT!Kathy waves her hands frantically in front of her.

"Don't tell me y-you can't stand the s-sight of dust." Error!Sans raises an eyebrow.

If TT!Kathy did not like dust, then Error!Sans can somehow use this as a way to make her a part of his Destructive team. The one Ink asked him to disband.

"N-No. I just... never seen someone be killed in the AUs before." TT!Kathy said as she begins to sweat.

"Oh. Sorry you had to see that, buddy." Jaeger!Sans apologizes.

Error!Sans closes his eyes. He "forgot" to do that.

"We should head to the castle. There is something I want to show you." Jaeger!Sans said as he quickly changes the mood.

Jaeger!Sans then teleports the trio to the castle.


	30. Chapter 29 (S2, Ch9)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.  
**

* * *

\- JaegerTale: Castle -

TT!Kathy and Error!Sans follow Jaeger!Sans through the extravagant castle of the king.

"This place is big and pretty." TT!Kathy compliments the various art items.

"If you like shiny things, I guess this is okay." Jaeger!Sans shrugs his shoulders.

TT!Kathy feels insulted that Jaeger!Sans said that about this gorgeous art. Then again, Jaeger!Sans probably sees this daily.

"So where are y-you taking us?" Error!Sans asks him.

It almost sounds as if Jaeger!Sans is leading them to a trap. The group stops walking. Jaeger!Sans sighs and turns around.

"I got a proposition for ya." Jaeger!Sans decides to cut to the chase.

"Do we have a say in this?" TT!Kathy is afraid to ask this.

"No." Jaeger!Sans response is cold.

"I don't know a-about you C-Cathy, but I think w-we should k-kill him." Error!Sans said as he narrows his eyes.

"What? We are not killing anyone." TT!Kathy raises her voice.

She looks angry. The two start a glaring contest.

"Listen." Jaeger!Sans manages to get their attention.

"The kid did a Pacifist run a while back, but never finished it. This time-line is a bit messed up. It has components of a Genocide route and Pacifist route. Now I don't know if the kid's abuse of Reset has anything to do with this. But I do know that you two are not from here." Jaeger!Sans explains.

"So, what do you want me to do? Cause I know that Error!Sans probably just wants to kill you and go on with his life." TT!Kathy bluntly said.

"H-Hey!" Error!Sans said in a somewhat angry tone.

"There is this guy beyond these doors. I think his name is Asriel. Don't have enough information cause the creator kinda stopped here." Jaeger!Sans said as he casually breaks the 4th wall.

"What are you blabbing a-about?" Error!Sans said sounding confused.

TT!Kathy silently composes herself

"How do you know this?" TT!Kathy asks him.

Error!Sans glances at TT!Kathy. Despite her best efforts, TT!Kathy has a solemn look on her face.

"Meh. Who care at this point? If someone just suddenly stops creating an AU, then we just make do with what we have." Jaeger!Sans said nonchalantly.

"That is not fair. They didn't give you all a chance to see what you are made of." TT!Kathy speaks only to herself.

She closes her eyes for a bit. Part of her is sympathetic towards the Author of this AU. At times, Author's get bored of their AU. Which can lead to the Author improving the AU or abandoning it. This thought makes her angry. For TT!Kathy, one of the worst things to do, is to forget about your creations. Perhaps that is why the AU is so off. Because it is not finished. That is why the time-line is so wonky. Right?

Without another word, TT!Kathy marches with her head held high towards a large set of doors. She just stands there motionless.

"You don't have to do this." Jaeger!Sans said.

TT!Kathy turns around to look at him. He made it sound as if this was an option.

"Besides… t-the kid might j-just Reset." Error!Sans points out.

That is a sad truth. TT!Kathy turns back to the doors.

"I know." she said softly as she opens the doors.

The room is pitch black. The doors slowly close behind TT!Kathy. TT!Kathy uses Umbreon's ears and tails to illuminate the room. As soon as she did, a loud voice shook the ground.

"WHO DARES ENTER THIS ROOM?!" the voice boomed with power.

TT!Kathy looks around to find the source. A soft white light emerges from the darkness. The light surrounds a creature that TT!Kathy has never see. Is this Asriel?

Jaeger!Asriel wears an oakleaf brown robe with smoky gray sleeves. The lower half of the robe has two smoky gray stripes. The robe has a terra cotta colored center. At the center, there is the AU's symbol design. On his shoulders were terra cotta shoulder pads. The pads seemed to be battle damaged. Jaeger!Asriel's red glowing eyes and battle scars on both of his ears makes him menacing. His left horn and right arm are entirely made of metal. He has a terra cotta heart locket around his neck.

"Answer me mortal! For I am the God of HyperDeath!" Jaeger!Asriel's powerful voice scares TT!Kathy.

TT!Kathy looks nervous.

"I'm here to stop you." She said with a shaky voice.

The goat god creature levitates down to the ground. He stands tall and glowing softly.

"You? A pesky cat-human?" Jaeger!Asriel narrows his eyes at her.

His red eyes glow softly in the dark.

"Yes." TT!Kathy pipes.

TT!Kathy tries to recall the brief flash of memories she had a while back. If only she did not have her forgetfulness nature. Jaeger!Asriel lets out a roar of laughter. TT!Kathy feels meek and tiny compared to him.

(Hopes and Dreams [JaegerTale ver.] plays)

"Then let us begin!" Jaeger!Asriel said as he flies back up.

Jaeger!Asriel sends out a barrage of stars. TT!Kathy uses the spade shaped SOUL to dodge the attacks to the best of her ability. TT!Kathy loses 20 health. Jaeger!Asriel then uses some sort of sniper. TT!Kathy fails to dodge all. She loses 60 health. Jaeger!Asriel did not seem to let TT!Kathy have a turn. He launches a wave of fire balls. TT!Kathy gets overwhelmed. She loses another 60 health.

"Man, that was close. I can try and use Toxic on him..." TT!Kathy tells herself.

The bleak battlefield is filled with a white flash. TT!Kathy covers her eyes from the brightness. After adjusting to the sudden light, she opens her eyes. She sees a rainbow sky. The colors splash with each other.

"Okay — that is cool." TT!Kathy accidentally said out loud.

"Wait… have you never seen a rainbow before?" Jaeger!Asriel questions her in the middle of the battle.

(Song ends. His Theme [JaegerTale ver.] plays)

"I don't think I've seen one like this." TT!Kathy answers honestly.

Is she talking to a creature that is probably as scary as KT!Gaster? What did TT!Mettaton tell her to do once... Mercy?

"Really?" Jaeger!Asriel asked with eagerness.

He levitates himself down. TT!Kathy recalls how to spare a monster/person. She choose "Act". Afterwards, she picked "Talk".

"I think it is pretty. It reminds me of water colors." TT!Kathy said with a soft smile.

TT!Kathy can't believe what is happening. She is talking to the god of HyperDeath.

"Aw shucks human. You don't need to say kind words." Jaeger!Asriel reaches the ground.

His eyes are not glowing anymore. He is more approachable now.

"Now that I look at you human. Your ears glow in the dark." Jaeger!Asriel approaches the small human.

Jaeger!Asriel is sparing you! TT!Kathy chose the "Mercy" button. The song ended.

He towers over her. TT!Kathy is suddenly unsure of Jaeger!Asriel. Upon getting closer to her, Jaeger!Asriel begins to pet her ears and head.

"I'm not a cat." TT!Kathy pouts.

"Aww. Does the little kitty need a belly rub?" Jaeger!Asriel tells her as he is talking to a baby.

"I'm not a cat!" TT!Kathy hiss.

"Or maybe you need milk and food." Jaeger!Asriel smiles.

He seems to ignore her.

"I'm leaving." TT!Kathy gracefully made her exit.

By graceful, I mean cat-like. Jaeger!Asriel happily follows the kitten.

Outside, Error and Jaeger!Sans are having a bit of a snooze in odd places. Jaeger!Sans is suspended in the air with string holding him, while Error!Sans is in a hammock. The hammock is using the pillars to support Error!Sans. Jaeger!Sans slowly wakes up upon hearing the doors close.

"Um… A little help here." Jaeger!Sans said as he yawns.

TT!Kathy uses Leafeon's Leaf Blade to cut the strings around Jaeger!Sans. Jaeger!Sans levitates himself down carefully.

"Thanks." Jaeger!Sans smiles lazily.

"How did you get up there?" TTKathy asks.

Jaeger!Asriel resumes petting the grassy kitten. Error!Sans groggily wakes up.

"Your companion, Error, put me up there." Jaeger!Sans points at the glitchy skeleton.

TT!Kathy whacks Jaeger!Asriel's hand away from her head.

"Why?" TT!Kathy questions Jaeger!Sans.

Jaeger!Asriel did not give up easily. He pets her head once more.

"Something about this AU being an abomination." Jaeger!Sans said as he shrugs his shoulders.

TT!Kathy glances at Error!Sans with a frown.

"W-What? It is not l-like anyone will miss them." Error!Sans defends himself.

"I would." TT!Kathy replies as she once again smacks Jaeger!Asriel's hand.

"Any ways… here is the portal device." Jaeger!Sans rummages through his outfit before handing it over.

"Thanks." TT!Kathy said with a small smile.

She takes a step to the side to get Jaeger!Asriel to stop petting her.

"F-Finally, we can g-go home." Error!Sans said with a wave of relief.

"About that…" TT!Kathy stares at the remote.

She points the device at Error!Sans. Error!Sans falls down.

"THOOOORN!" Error!Sans's glitching rage can be heard. The portal then closes.

"Why did you do that?" Jaeger!Asriel asks her.

"It is for the best." TT!Kathy gives a vague answer.

"The best for you?" Jaeger!Sans raises an eyebrow.

He did not know whether to be impressed or concerned.

"Probably. Nick did say to watch out for him and Ink." TT!Kathy gives an honest answer.

"Does this mean I won't see you?" Jaeger!Asriel asks sadly.

"I don't know about that. Maybe you have a Kathy in your AU." TT!Kathy said as she made a point.

"Probably." Jaeger!Sans shrugs his shoulders.

"Good-bye!" TT!Kathy waves she opened up a new portal in front of her.

"Be careful kitten!" Jaeger!Asriel yells loudly even though she is latterly a few feet away from him.

His voice shakes the palace.

"Take care of yourself by grooming your hair." Jaeger!Sans gives a lazy smile.

"I'm not a c-!" TT!Kathy's yell fell deaf as the portal closed.


	31. Chapter 30 (S2, Ch10)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- UnderFell: Snowdin -

"SANS!" a voice yells in anger.

TT!Kathy slowly opens her eyes. Rubbing her head, TT!Kathy notices that she is stuck in a tree.

"What is it boss?" a gruff voiced answers.

TT!Kathy looks down. She is pretty high up. TT!Kathy will need a ladder to get down. She spots a Papyrus and Sans. They have an edgy outfit.

"There is something up there." this Papyrus meanly orders his brother.

"Okay. How do we get it down?" this Sans replies bitterly.

They seem hostile. TT!Kathy does not like this. For some odd reason, she thought that meowing would be a great idea.

"It's a cat!" this Papyrus smirks evilly.

"And?" this Sans did not seem fazed by this.

TT!Kathy carefully reaches into her pocket. She pulls out the portal remote from her Items.

"Which AU is this… Underfell? It doesn't seem like the remote is going to work for a while. Perhaps I need to charge it." TT!Kathy tells herself.

She looks back down after putting the remote away. Her face is only inches away from Fell!Sans. His pupils disappear for a second. TT!Kathy meows innocently for no reason.

"Well?" Fell!Papyrus asks loudly.

Fell!Sans ignores his brother.

"Would you look at that? A human." Fell!Sans smiles smugly. His red eyes returned.

He leans against a bone ladder.

"No. I'm a dog." TT!Kathy answer is confusing at best.

Fell!Sans raises an eyebrow.

"Last time I checked, a dog barks and does not meow." Fell!Sans points out.

TT!Kathy looks at him with innocence.

"I'm trying to get home via AU hopping apparently." TT!Kathy explains.

Although she is confused on why she is going to so many AUs and not home. To make matters worse, she has no idea how the remote works. Where is TT!Nick when you need him?

"Oh. So, you are from another AU then?" Fell!Sans said with intrigue.

"Sure, lets' go with that. I just saw the remote. I did not mean to land in UnderFell." TT!Kathy gives a half-baked answer.

At this point, she might as well just go with the flow.

"Remote? Heh. Say human, you don't mind if the boss and I rough you up?" Sans asks her.

It sounds more like an order rather than a question.

"Yes, I do mind." TT!Kathy answers calmly.

She tries to climb away. Sadly, TT!Kathy has no idea how. She is stuck.

"There is no way out of this situation, but down." Fell!Sans smirks at this.

His gold tooth simmers. TT!Kathy ponders for a moment.

"I think… I will just fly away." TT!Kathy said calmly as she gains Espeon's ears and tail.

"What the -?" Fell!Sans is surprised by this.

TT!Kathy uses Psychic on herself. She gracefully flies down. Fell!Sans accidentally rocks the ladder and falls face flat on the snow.

"Sans? What are you doing on the floor you mutt?" Fell!Papyrus asks as he crosses his arms.

TT!Kathy lands next to the tree she was just on.

"Answer me you pile of trash." Fell!Papyrus kicks his brother.

He does not even notice TT!Kathy. TT!Kathy flinches. Seeing Fell!Sans being treated like this brings up bad memories for her. She feels sorry for Fell!Sans. Not knowing how to stop Fell!Papyrus' brutal nature, TT!Kathy leaves.

Fear looms over her. TT!Kathy carefully treads on the outskirts of the nearby town. She remembers how her family treated her. No, they are not her family. They are awful beasts that are disguised as her family. It has been secretly haunting her for as long as it happened. The day TT!Kathy became a Pokémon trainer. She returned home early only to find her "grandfather". The beasts were there too that day. They all transforming into TT!Kathy's family members. Her grandfather explained that this is a secret. Since then, TT!Kathy had to live with these beasts until they finally kicked her out. TT!Nick took her in after he found out.

When was the last time she thought of this? These events make her sad. What makes it worse is that none of her friends know about this. Just TT!Nick. Do her friends even care about TT!Kathy? Do her friends worrying about her just as she worries about them? Is she just a forgotten team member to them? Did they get replaced? TT!Kathy shakes her head at this. That would be a nightmare.

"Hey!" Fell!Sans runs up to TT!Kathy.

TT!Kathy stops in her tracks. She turns around to see the out of breath skeleton.

"I finally (huff) caught you. (Huff) Man… you walk really fast." Fell!Sans manages to say.

He notices that TT!Kathy is crying.

"Why are you crying?" Fell!Sans shows genuine concern.

"I'm sorry." TT!Kathy apologizes.

Tears roll down her cheeks. She did not even notice that she is crying.

"For what?" Fell!Sans looks confused.

He did not expect another weak human like Frisk.

"For not stopping Fell!Papyrus from hurting you." TT!Kathy feels guilty for abandoning him.

TT!Kathy brushes aside her tears. However, they keep coming.

"Don't worry about it. Boss and everyone else here are the meanest creatures you will ever meet." Fell!Sans approaches her.

TT!Kathy looks at Fell!Sans with sadness in her brown eyes. She looks broken.

"Besides… everyone is actually a nice person once you get to know them." Fell!Sans pats TT!Kathy's back with reassurance.

She reminds him of someone.

"I hope you are right." TT!Kathy gives a sad smile as her tears dried.

"I know I am. I'll ask the boss not to give you a ruff time." Fell!Sans said as he takes TT!Kathy's left arm.

He gently pulls her back to town.

"Thanks." TT!Kathy meant it.

She follows him. That must have caught Fell!Sans off-guard, because he tightened his grip a bit.

"Don't worry about it, kid." Fell!Sans said as he keeps walking.

This human is not a Frisk or a Chara. But, this kid reminds him of FlowerFell Frisk.


	32. Chapter 32 (S2, Ch11)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- UnderFell: Snowdin -

"Good job Sans. At least you are useful for something." Fell!Papyrus sneers at Fell!Sans.

Fell!Sans rolls his eyes at this. Fell!Sans glances TT!Kathy. That look commanded her to go over to Fell!Papyrus. TT!Kathy is not bound nor injured. However, her negative thinking is haunting her. TT!Kathy approaches Fell!Papyrus with a solemn look.

"Sans. Why is the human sad? And why isn't it harmed or at least tied up?" Fell!Papyrus asks his brother with a slight glare.

"The kid said that she wanted to come back on her own." Fell!Sans lies to him.

Fell!Sans is not sure why she followed him. Or why he even "dragged" her back here. This human is broken to Fell!Sans.

"This is unacceptable. You should know better." Fell!Papyrus crosses his arms. He looks pissed.

"Who cares? You caught a human." Fell!Sans gives his boss a dull look.

TT!Kathy remains lost in her thoughts.

"A broken one you mean." Fell!Papyrus pulls TT!Kathy's hair.

It did not hurt as much as the pain she feels inside. TT!Kathy did not even wince in pain.

"How do you know this human's broken? Maybe you need glasses." Fell!Sans raises his voice.

"I can see its' SOUL. It is shaped like a spade. You brought me a broken human." Fell!Papyurs growls at his brother.

Fell!Papyrus pulls TT!Kathy's hair by accident. TT!Kathy still remains motionless.

"What?" Fell!Sans looks surprised.

He glances at the human before looking nervously at his boss.

"B-Boss… It is not what you think." Fell!Sans takes a single step backwards.

Fell!Papyrus summones his bones to prevent Fell!Sans from escaping.

"You think I'm an idiot?! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!" Fell!Papyrus lets go of TT!Kathy's hair. He charges at his brother enraged.

Fell!Sans thought that his life was over. He closes his eyes out of fear. How did Fell!Sans not notice her odd shaped SOUL? Fell!Sans curses under his breath for not checking. He expects his brother to pounce on him at any second. A few moments passed. Fell!Sans slowly opens his eyes. His brother is on the snowy floor. Alive, but unconscious.

TT!Kathy glares at Fell!Papyrus. It is the kind of glare that sent Fell!Sans into a shiver. She turns her sharp gaze to him. Fell!Sans feels like she can shoot lasers out of those eyes.

"Let's go." TT!Kathy said as she pulls him off the ground.

She holds on to his hand. Obediently, Fell!Sans follows her. A moment of silence passes.

\- Waterfall -

"What did you do to him?" Fell!Sans tries to wrap his head around what he saw.

He is grateful for her actions. Fell!Sans now fears what may happen if he returns home. The duo slow down. TT!Kathy releases her warm grasp on Fell!Sans. They sit at a nearby bench.

"I just knocked him out. I'm sorry... I never introduced myself. I'm TT!Kathy. I'm from an AU called TemTale." TT!Kathy smiles softly. It is genuine.

"TemTale? Don't cha mean TemmieTale?" Fell!Sans raises an eyebrow.

"No." she simply answers.

TT!Kathy looks up at the ceiling.

"Huh… So… What now?" Fell!Sans looks up as well.

The ceiling is shimmering like the night sky.

"Probably go home." TT!Kathy said as her eyes are transfixed on the beauty of the ceiling.

"Can you uh…take me with you?" Fell!Sans feels ill asking for help.

Fell!Sans turns to look at TT!Kathy. He does not want to confront his brother. TT!Kathy meets his gaze. It is gentle ,but Fell!Sans swore he saw pain behind those brown eyes.

"Sure. But I need to get this remote working first and learn how it works." TT!Kathy shows Fell!Sans the elusive remote.

"I know a scientist that may help. But I doubt she will actually help us learn how it works." Fell!Sans feels his mean nature be slightly at peace.

This human has a warmth to her. It reminds Fell!Sans of the previous Pacifist route in where he saw the sun. For the first time in his life, Fell!Sans did not have to be mean in order to have respect. He did not have to continuously have his red eyes on. But then… Fell!Frisk Reset.

"Is it Alphys?" TT!Kathy curiously asks.

Perhaps it is her brief memories of Resets that reminds her of this lizard creature's name.

"Yeah. But she is one mean machine." Fell!Sans gets up in a lazy manner.

TT!Kathy follows him with cation.

"Don't worry. She won't kill you. Not at first." Fell!Sans reassures her.

TT!Kathy gulps silently. Fell!Sans teleports the duo.

\- Lab -

TT!Kathy feels dread looming over her. She couldn't explain why she feels this way. She just knows that behind the doors of the Lab, there is danger. Fell!Sans knocks heavily on the door.

"HEY DUMMY! Open up this door or I'll blast it." Fell!Sans turns his red eyes back on.

His mean nature scares TT!Kathy.

"Don't you dare, you overweight skeleton!" a voice came from inside.

This one sounds cranky more than mean. The door slides open. The duo are greeted by Fell!Alphys. She is grumbling under her breath.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not be such a thick skull?!" Fell!Alphys readjusts her glasses. She blocks their way in.

"Don't know… must have forgotten since… oh… I don't know. Papyrus started his conquering of HotLand." Fell!Sans sneers at Fell!Alphys.

Fell!Alphys flinches at this.

"Unless you want to tell my boss why his scientist isn't letting his men through." Fell!Sans practically demanded to pass through.

Fell!Alphys falls silent for a bit. She did not want Fell!Papyrus to come back here. She is already behind on certain projects. Fell!Alphys needs to change the subject. She is not going to let Fell!Sans push her that easily.

"Dr. Alphys, may we please pass through?" TT!Kathy gentle voice catches the attention of both monsters.

TT!Kathy isn't sure if this is going to work. However, they need to get to their destination. Where ever that may be.

Dr. Fell!Alphys blinks behind her glasses. She is stunned at the human's generosity. Fell!Alphys could feel the warmth radiating from her. It is nothing like the heat of HotLand.

"O-of course." Fell!Alphys is surprised by her own words when she allows the duo inside.

The scorching heat is now behind them. Upon entering, the lab seems well kept and buzzing with energy. Despite Fell!Alphys being the only one here, you can feel the energy. The lab is generation cool air from its' vents.

"T-This way." Fell!Alphys leads TT!Kathy to the other side of the lab.

Fell!Sans has never seen Fell!Alphys act like this before. Best not to let his guard down.

"I hope you don't mind if I extract some Determination from you." Fell!Alphys swiftly pulls out a needle from her pocket.

The sharp object sent shivers to TT!Kathy.

"My SOUL is not whole." TT!Kathy hopes to get out of this situation.

She does not like needles. It brings up bad memories.

"That does not matter. A SOUL is still a SOUL." Fell!Alphys leans into TT!Kathy's personal space.

TT!Kathy bumps into a table. She becomes cornered by this blood-thirsty lizard.

"Hey. The human basically said no." Fell!Sans did not have time for science.

Fell!Sans surprises himself that he is defending a broken human.

"Just a small sample." Fell!Alphys leaves TT!Kathy no choice but to say yes.

\- The Core -

It only takes a few minutes before Fell!Sans and TT!Kathy continue on their journey.

"You did not have to do that." Fell!Sans finally speaks up.

He is slightly impressed by TT!Kathy's courage.

"It is fine. We did passed Fell!Alphys faster that way." TT!Kathy said with a small smile. Her smile has a bit of hope to it.

Fell!Sans is not used to such an odd human. A human that is broken yet has hope. This one is a mixture of people that Fell!Sans has met. The first two that come to his mind are Chara and Frisk. Fell!Sans does not normally ask about people's feeling or their stories.

"I got a question for ya kid." Fell!Sans stops walking and turns to TT!Kathy.

His stance is a bit daunting. TT!Kathy stops in her tracks to listen to Fell!Sans.

"Why are you being so nice to everyone when we have been so cruel?" Fell!Sans questions. It is a question he asked Frisk once.

TT!Kathy is caught off guard by this question. She knows not to dwell on it.

"Because I'm a nice person?" TT!Kathy answer sounds unsure.

Fell!Sans frowns.

"That is not really what I'm looking for kid. Why are you pretending?" Fell!Sans senses like he struck the right question.

"Pretending? About what?" TT!Kathy looks genuinely confused.

"About your smile. Your niceness. Your warmth." Fell!Sans accuses her "fakeness".

TT!Kathy shifts in her stance. She feels attacked.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand." TT!Kathy tries to think of what he means.

Fell!Sans uses his magic to cause TT!Kathy to get onto her knees. He walks very slowly towards her.

"I'm going to give you one more chance." Fell!Sans said as his anger boils.

TT!Kathy feels fear rising in her. Fell!Sans tugs her SOUL.

"Kiddo…" Fell!Sans shows off his sharp teeth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." TT!Kathy pleads innocence.

She genuinely did not know what Fell!Sans wants from her.

"If you don't talk to me, another Sans will help you." Fell!Sans said as he finally releases her.

TT!Kathy feels his magical grasp be gone in an instance. Fell!Sans walks away in anger and bitterness. TT!Kathy is a bit relieved, but anxiety creeps up on her. What did he mean by another Sans will help her? Help her with what? TT!Kathy gets up in a hurry when Fell!Sans shoots her a look to hurry up.

"Where are we going?" TT!Kathy asks to lighten up the mood.

If TT!Nick was here, he would know what to do.

"None of your business." Fell!Sans did not even look at her. He keeps marching.

TT!Kathy is a bit sad for not answering Fell!Sans. Talking to him will not help.


	33. Chapter 33 (S2, Ch12)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- ErrorTale/InkTale: Ruins? -

TT!Kathy passed through so many puzzles back at the Ruins. She is slightly grateful that Fell!Sans is helping her. On the other hand, he went back to being mean and rude. To top it off, they never asked Fell!Alphys to fix the AU portal devise. Turns out, it just needed to be pushed. Fell!Sans opened up an AU portal and led them here. Sadly, they have to wait a bit before pushing the button on the devise.

"I really don't like the fact of Ink and Error temperately merging their AUs." Fell!Sans said as he throws a bone at a monster.

It misses. The monster runs away terrified.

"When can we go to the next AU?" TT!Kathy cautiously asks.

Ever since she couldn't answer the questions, TT!Kathy has been putting thought into her answers. She hopes that this will get Fell!Sans to no be as cruel.

"Doesn't really say. But who cares! We can be mean to every monster here and get away with it." Fell!Sans said with a sadistic smile.

He throws a bone in TT!Kathy's direction. It grazes her cheek.

"Fell?" TT!Kathy's heart thumps loudly in fear.

"Man! You should see the look on your face, TT!Kathy! This is too good to be true." Fell!Sans laughs.

TT!Kathy gently touches the new cut. He is enjoying the torture he is inflicting on others.

 _'I thought saving him from Fell!Papyrus would have made Fell!Sans not be mean anymore. Instead... he is acting like a mad man. But what can I do?'_ TT!Kathy thinks as she tries to calm herself.

"Just imagine for a second! The world is our oyster! Here, we are free from Resets!" Fell!Sans gleefully throws more bones at random monsters.

He goes off on his own. Leaving a path of crulleness behind.

"Nick... what do I do?" TT!Kathy pulls out the SOUL once she can no longer see Fell!Sans.

It is now back to being whole. Furthermore, there are faint cracks on it. She stares at it. Her hands begin to tremble.

"Why? Why? Why did you switch out SOULs?" TT!Kathy quietly questions no one.

Her emotions, her thoughts, her Author powers... have been fluctuation since the beginning. This SOUL is the cause of it all. However, that can't be true. She denies the possibility that TT!Nick switched their SOULs. Denies that he would do a cruel act like that.

"Please... tell me..." TT!Kathy voice becomes nothing more than a whisper.

Knowing that TT!Nick will give her a vague answer at best, makes her want to scream.

"Tell you what?" a familiar artist voice came from above.

Startled, TT!Kathy takes a step back. Ink!Sans jumps down from a tree.

"You!" TT!Kathy exclaims.

"Aww! I really wanted to hear more." Ink!Sans said with sadness.

TT!Kathy does not wish to be here.

"What do you want?" TT!Kathy questions them.

"Straight to the point. I see... Well, as you can tell... I just want to hear more about your adventures, TT!Cathy." Ink!Sans smiles innocently.

They swing their brush playfully. She feels like they are mocking her.

"How do you know my name?" TT!Kathy is angry yet terrified at the same time.

"Huh? I did hear you and Fell!Sans earlier. Boy! And he was just having the time of his life." Ink!Sans said after putting their brush away.

TT!Kathy freezes. A worried look craws up her face. Ink!Sans places their hands on their hip.

"But then I couldn't hear you. So I got closer. But then I messed it up by speaking out loud." Ink!Sans playfully giggles.

They walk towards TT!Kathy. She snaps out of her trance.

"Stop! Don't take another step." TT!Kathy's hostility is raising.

They stop.

"What are you going to do? Fight?" Ink!Sans said in a monotone voice.

Fighting will only prevent the inevitable. Nevertheless, talking is an option. One that she may have to use to get out of this situation.

"No. I will not fight. What you desire is something I will not give to you." TT!Kathy said fiercely.

"Why not?" Ink!Sans pouted.

"Because it is my life! Back in AnnualTale, you planted a flash drive in me. That forced me to show you visions of my life." TT!Kathy bravely asserts herself.

She stands straight. Her head held high. TT!Kathy will not run.

"So?" Ink!Sans said as they did not see any error.

She will not fight.

"You forced a stranger to show their precious memories. I am willing to forgive and befriend you. One a few conditions..." TT!Kathy said as she stands her ground.

Despite her unstable condition, TT!Kathy faintly feels her Perseverance. She will do what she can.

"WHAT!? Really!" Ink!Sans excitedly said.

He ambushed her in a hug. TT!Kathy suddenly has trouble breathing.

"Air..." TT!Kathy mutters as she turns blue.

"Opps! Sorry, Cat!" Ink!Sans apologizes as they lets her go.

They eye her with excitement. TT!Kathy takes in much needed air.

"I can't wait to tell Cross and Error that we have a new friend! And you can tell us all the juicy details of your life." Ink!Sans jumps up and down.

"One step at a time. I need a bath. I have been traveling with this shirt that you painted pink and a blood stained pants. Honestly... I am a bit surprised no one noticed." TT!Kathy mutters the last sentence.

"No problemo! As your best friend, I will show you." Ink!Sans said.

They quickly grab her hand. They then pull her off to a nearby bath place.

"Oi! I didn't say you were my best friend." TT!Kathy scolds them.

\- The Core? -

A while later, TT!Kathy comes out of the bath fresh and compleatly scar free.

"It really is a magic bath." TT!Kathy looks into the bath's mirror.

After all that has happened, it is still you.

 _'Between the Resets and memories, I don't know how much I can take TT!Nick's SOUL constantly rejecting me. I feel like a fool for not figuring this out sooner. But... I want to believe that he has his reasons for doing this switch.'_ TT!Kathy thinks as she bushes her hair.

She puts on her clean cloths and shoes that Ink!Sans painted for her.

"It looks real. It feels softer too." TT!Kathy eyes it with suspicion.

She turns on the sink. She dips a small portion of her shirt in the running water. The shirt soaks it up. It behaves like a shirt. She turns off the faucet. TT!Kathy steps outside the bath once she is done putting on the rest of her outfit.

"Cat! So? How is the outfit?" Ink!Sans asks eagerly.

Their attitude has shifted drastically.

"I don't really know how to feel. I know that you painted it. Will it go away when it touches a large amount of water?" TT!Kathy faces them.

"Don't think about it too much. But if you are really worried, then no. This outfit is infused with magic." Ink!Sans informs her.

"Really? Thanks." TT!Kathy said impressed.

Ink!Sans smiles widely. It worries her slightly.

"You are welcome! Oh that reminds me! I have a meeting with Error and Cross today. You should come." Ink!Sans recalls what Error!Sans told them.

They teleport with TT!Kathy to a specific place in the Core without another word.

\- Core?: Meeting Room -

"Cross?" TT!Kathy asks them.

"What?" a voice sounding like Sans answered her.

Turning around, TT!Kathy just noticed that they are in a new area.

The Sans in question looks mean looking like Fell!Sans. His left eye is red with a single red line underneath. He wields the fluffiest sweater TT!Kathy has seen.

"Cross! This is TT!Cathy. She is from TemTale. The one I was telling you about." Ink!Sans rushes over to Cross!Sans.

Cross!Sans glares at TT!Kathy. He puts up his hoodie and hides his golden heart locket under his sweater. His outfit consists of black and white.

"Great... So you going to open up her brain?" Cross!Sans says as he looks at Ink.

"Wha -" TT!Kathy is quickly interrupted.

"NOPE! That is silly. Why would I want to open up the brain of my friend?" Ink!Sans pats Cross on the back rather nervously.

TT!Kathy feels in danger.

"Maybe I should leave..." TT!Kathy said as she slowly backs away.

"You a-aren't leaving, t-thorn." Error!Sans said from behind.

TT!Kathy jumps to the side. She becomes cornered by three Sans.

"I also b-brought you a g-gift." Error!Sans smirks.

He tosses a tied up Fell!Sans to the ground. Fell!Sans makes a grunt.

"Fell!" TT!Kathy almost rushed to his aid.

She stops herself. Cornered? Tied up Fell!Sans? It's a trap!

"Ink, what is going on?" TT!Kathy asserts herself.

"OH! Um... I don't know." Ink!Sans said playfully.

"I-Ink! You really need to r-remember you numb s-scull. We j-just need you to o-open up TemTale for us." Error!Sans tells her.

Fell!Sans struggles with the rope. His muffles cries of anger are ignored.

"Why?" TT!Kathy asks as she debates her next move.

"You don't need to know. Take us there." Cross!Sans pulls out a sharp large red knife.

He points it at her in a threatening way.

"Cross, Error! I just befriended her! You have no idea how hard it was." Ink!Sans tries to stop them.

Both Error!Sans and Cross!Sans take a few steps forwards. They push aside Fell!Sans and Ink!Sans.

"Not until you tell me why, Ink." TT!Kathy bravely talks only to them.

Watch out for Ink and Error. That is what TT!Nick's letter said and TT!Kathy did not listen to him. Perhaps for the better.

"Error, Cross. we need to tell her." Ink!Sans courageously speaks up.

They teleports between the two Sans and TT!Kathy. They extend their arms in a t-pose like stance. Ink!Sans wishes to protect his new friend.

"Ink, g-get out of t-the way." Error!Sans threatened.

"No." Ink!Sans defends her.

Tension is high. None of the sides move for the longest time. TT!Kathy makes a choice. She uses Sylveon's Draining Kiss on Error!Sans and Cross!Sans. Both Sans dodge the attack.

(Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans [ErrorTale ver.] plays)

"Ink, we need to get Fell!Sans." TT!Kathy tells them.

"Got it." Ink!Sans pulls out their brush.

Error and Cross prepare their attack.

"You made a horrible choice, human." Cross!Sans said grimly.

"P-Prepare for your d-doom, thorn." Error!Sans taunted.

 **End of Season Two.**


End file.
